La Quête de Malicia Snape, l'Aide de l'Elu
by Malicia-Snapy
Summary: Que va t'il arrivé quand Severus Rogue se fait découvrir, que sa fille cachée Doit aller à Poudlard et devenir amie avec Harry Potter, pour le plus grand BIEN?
1. Chapitre 1

_Avant tout, je tiens à souligner que le contenu du Tome 6 n'est pas prit en compte : Dumbledore est vivant et Snape est innocent._

A son sujet, il n'est pas vraiment comme dans les livres, surtout avec une personne : sa fille.

_J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira..._

Chapitre 1 :

_**  
**__**Malicia Snape  
**_

**Pour la toute première fois de l'été, la nuit fut noire et glaciale. Une toute nouvelle ère venait de commencer et le temps avait brutalement changé.  
Lord Voldemort et ses disciples régnaient et semaient la terreur dans tous le pays. Seulement deux personnes pouvaient encore sauver le Monde Magique : l'Elu, Harry Potter et une pure inconnue de tous, Malicia Snape.  
A l'heure zéro, soit minuit, la porte d'un sombre manoir de Glasgow venait de claquer fortement, faisant trembler les meubles noirs, puis des pas et des murmures se firent entendre.  
Deux hommes, l'un d'un certain âge avec des cheveux et une longue barbe de couleur argent accompagnés de magnifiques yeux bleus pétillants et l'autre, d'un âge plus jeune avec des cheveux et des yeux d'un noir corbeau, pénétrèrent dans l'ancienne demeure.**

**"**_Mon garçon, il faut rester raisonnable ! _**souffla le plus vieux, fatigué par tant d'année de dures combats.  
**

**-**_Il n'en n'est pas question, Albus ! _**répondit le plus jeune des deux.  
**

**-**_Vous avez été découvert Severus ! Ils vous retrouveront tôt ou tard, Malicia et vous ! Je vous en supplies, mon enfant...revenez à Poudlard et amenez Malicia pour qu'elle puisse enfin étudier avec des enfants de son âge ! _**supplia le grand Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, Poudlard.  
**

**-**_Et le Ministère, vous y avez pensé ? _**cracha rageusement Severus Snape, ancien Mangemort et actuel professeur de Potions à Poudlard.  
**

**-**_Le Ministère de la Magie est sous Lord Voldemort maintenant et il ne se préoccupe pas de Poudlard, ni de ses élèves...enfin, pour l'instant ! Je suppose qu'il a mieux à faire... _**soupira le vieil homme.  
**

**-**_Qu'en savez-vous ? _**questionna le professeur de Potions.  
**

**-**_Voyons Severus ! Au bout de tant d'années, vous devriez avoir compris que je sais toujours tout ! _**sourit le directeur.  
**

**-**_Ce qui est fort agaçant, il est vrai ! _**murmura Snape.** _Mais Malicia est différente, Albus ! Elle est...  
_

**-**_Différente, certes mais ce n'est plus une enfant, Severus ! Et puis, à Poudlard, vous l'aurez près de vous...et elle sera en sécurité ! Pitié, Severus..._

**-**_Je ne sais pas, Albus ! Elle est ce qui me reste de plus précieux...si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose...  
_

**-**_Il ne lui arrivera rien ! Elle est intelligente et puissante ! On aura sûrement besoin d'elle pour le Combat Final !  
_

**-**_Alors c'est donc ça ? _**hurla Snape. **_Vous voulez l'utiliser pour cette minable guerre ? Pour Potter ?_

**-**_Non, mon ami...mais Malicia pourrait aider Harry à combattre et à se défendre...ils formeraient un formidable duo ! _**sourit le vieux sorcier.  
**

**-**_Ma fille, mon sang, ma chair...avec ce crétin de Potter ? _**fulmina l'ancien Mangemort.** _Jamais, Albus ! Jamais !  
_

**-**_Pas en couple, Severus...mais en coéquipier de combat ! _**rit Albus."**

**Severus ne savait que penser...il congédia alors son supérieur en lui priant de revenir le lendemain. Lorsque le soleil se leva le lendemain, un "pop" sonore se fit entendre dans une sombre pièce du manoir.  
Une petite créature, au nez pointu, aux yeux ronds de la taille d'une balle de tennis et avec de grandes oreilles, apparue et claqua des doigts. Les volets de la pièce, qui se trouvait être une chambre, s'ouvrirent tous seuls, laissant les rayons du soleil se filtrer par une immense fenêtre et éclairer la pièce.  
Au fond de la chambre se trouvait un lit à baldaquin noir, avec pour occupant une jeune fille endormie. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, ondulés et brillants et sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige...on aurait pu la confondre avec un ange.  
Lentement, la petite créature s'avança vers la jeune fille et une fois à sa hauteur, elle la réveilla :**

**"**_Maîtresse Malicia ! Maîtresse Malicia ! Réveillez-vous Maîtresse !_** piailla la créature de sa petite voix aiguë.  
**

**-**_Hum... _**grogna la jeune fille.  
**

**-**_Maîtresse Malicia, il faut vous levez ! Monsieur le Professeur Dumbledore est ici et Maître Snape m'a ordonné de vous réveillez le plus vite possible_** ! piailla encore la créature."**

**Malicia Snape, âgée de 17 ans maintenant, se leva d'un bond et dévisagea son elfe de maison.**

**"**_Que dis-tu ? Grand-Père est ici ? _**demanda t-elle à son elfe qui était sa confidente et sa seule amie depuis sa naissance.  
**

**-**_Oui, Maîtresse ! Et il veut vous parlez en personne !  
_

**-**_C'est étrange...d'habitude, Grand-Père m'envoie un hibou ! _**pensa à voix haute l'Héritière des Snape.** _Dis-moi, Dixie...que sais-tu d'autre ?  
_

**-**_Rien d'autre, Maîtresse ! Dixie le jure !  
_

**-**_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me cache, encore ? _**murmura Malicia en secouant la tête.** _Enfin, ça ne doit pas être si important que ça... ! Dixie...apporte-moi des __vêtements propres, s'il te plaît ! Je vais prendre une douche !  
_

**-**_Faites vite, Maîtresse...Monsieur le Professeur Dumbledore est très pressé ! _**piailla l'elfe, tout en se prosternant devant sa maîtresse.  
**

**-**_Pitié Dixie ! Arrête de te prosterner devant moi ! Tu es plus mon amie que ma servante, tu le sais ça ? Je n'ai que toi... _**murmura tristement Malicia, avant de prendre l'elfe dans ses bras.  
**

**-**_Maîtresse Malicia est si bonne avec Dixie ! _**sanglota de bonheur l'elfe.** _Dixie suivra toute sa vie sa Maîtresse !  
_

**-**_Merci d'être là, Dixie ! _**sourit Malicia.  
**

**-**_Maîtresse Malicia devrait se dépêcher maintenant, sinon elle sera en retard et cela sera la faute de Dixie ! _**piailla l'elfe de sa voix aiguë.  
**

**-**_Ne t'inquiète pas, Dixie ! Je reviens dans un instant !_**"**

**Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune Snape retourna dans sa chambre, qui fut nettoyée et rangée pendant son absence, et trouva des vêtements propres sur son lit : chemise noire, jupe noire, bottes en peau de dragon noires et des sous-vêtements.  
Quand elle fut enfin prête, l'elfe apparu dans la chambre dans un "pop" sonore et s'approcha de sa maîtresse. Tenant un paquet dans ses petites mains, elle le donna à Malicia.**

**"**_C'est pour moi ? _**demanda la jeune fille.  
**

**-**_Oui, de la part de Draco Malfoy, Maîtresse ! Il est arrivé ce matin même ! _**répondit l'elfe en montrant le paquet du bout du nez.  
**

**-**_Quelle charmante attention ! Mon cher ami se serait-il souvenu de la date de mon anniversaire ? _**demanda ironiquement Malicia, pendant qu'un ****sourire naissait sur le visage laid de l'elfe.** _Qu'est-ce que c'est, à ton avis ? _**questionna Malicia, tout en ouvrant le paquet.  
**

**-**_Aucune idée, Maîtresse ! Un bijou ? _**supposa l'elfe.  
**

**-**_Sûrement !_** ourit sa maîtresse en ouvrant un écrin vert qui était dans le paquet.** _Oh ! Par Salazar...  
_

**-**_Qu'y a t-il, Maîtresse ? _**demanda l'elfe, montrant sa forte curiosité.  
**

**-**_C'est...c'est un anneau ! _**s'émerveilla la jeune Snape.** _C'est la première fois qu'il m'en offre un et regarde... _**elle s'accroupie et montre à l'elfe les dessins argentés gravés dans une pierre noire. **_C'est un D enlacé dans un M ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

**-**_Peut-être que Monsieur Malfoy veut votre main ! _**supposa encore l'elfe.  
**

**-**_Non...Draco et moi avons toujours étés des amis proches mais pas à ce point là...et puis, les Malfoys ne fonctionnent pas ainsi !_** dit doucement Malicia.  
**

**-**_Cela ne fait pas plaisir à Maîtresse Malicia ?  
_

**-**_Si, bien sûr que si ! J'aime beaucoup Draco...même beaucoup trop pour une simple amie...  
_

**-**_Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas qu'une simple amie pour lui, Maîtresse ! _**sourit l'elfe.  
**

**-**_Si seulement tu avais raison...  
_

**-**_J'en suis certaine ! _**coupa l'elfe, chose extrêmement rare."**

**Souriante, Malicia enfila l'anneau à son annulaire droit. Se souvenant subitement de la visite de son grand-père, elle congédia son elfe, amie et confidente, et d'un claquement de doigt, elle se retrouva à côté de son père, Severus Snape et en face de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme un grand-père, Albus Dumbledore. Ceux-ci se trouvaient dans l'un des trois salons du Manoir Snape.  
Etant une fille de bonne famille, elle salua en premier Albus, puis Severus :**

**"**_Grand-Père...Père !  
_

**-**_Bonjour mon enfant ! _**salua à son tour Albus, en souriant.  
**

**-**_Et bon anniversaire, Malicia ! _**souhaita Severus, avant d'embrasser le front de sa fille.  
**

**-**_Merci Père ! _**sourit-elle.** _Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Grand-Père ? _**demanda t-elle poliment.  
**

**-**_Toujours aussi poli...et bien, tout d'abord, c'est ton anniversaire et puis, ton père et moi même avons à te parler de choses sérieuses ! _**avoua le vieil homme, les yeux pétillants de malice.  
**

**-**_De choses sérieuses ? _**répéta t-elle, incertaine.  
**

**-**_Tu vas aller à Poudlard, cette année ! _**soupira son père.  
**

**-**_Quoi ?_

**-**_Nous en avons longuement parlé avec ton père et on en a conclut que pour ta sécurité, il te fallais venir à Poudlard ! _**répondit Albus.  
**

**-**_Pour ma sécurité ? Mais...je suis en sécurité ici ! Père... _**dit-elle en se tournant vers Severus.** _Je ne comprends pas...vous avez toujours refusé de m'y envoyer ! Alors, pourquoi maintenant ?_

**-**_Lord Voldemort a découvert mon rôle d'espion au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, il y a une semaine, environ ! C'est Lucius qui m'a prévenu...depuis, il paraît que le Lord me traque dans tout le pays pour me tuer ! Si jamais il découvre ton existence, il te tuera également ! Poudlard est le seul endroit où l'on est encore sûre d'être en sécurité ! Le Manoir Snape, même sous Fidelitas, ne restera pas secret encore plus longtemps ! _**expliqua d'une traite Severus.  
**

**-**_J'ai...c'est peut-être stupide mais...j'ai peur ! _**murmura Malicia.  
**

**-**_C'est normal ! _**répondit Snape en la prenant dans ses bras et en la berçant lentement.  
**

**-**_Non, vous ne comprenez pas, Père ! J'ai peur pour vous...j'ai peur de vous perdre...j'ai peur que vous me laissiez ! _**sanglota t-elle, tout contre le torse de son père.  
**

**-**_Ne t'inquiète pas Malicia ! Ton père et toi serez en sécurité à Poudlard ! _**la consola, à son tour, Albus.  
**

**-**_Je ne sais pas quoi dire... _**murmura Malicia.** _J'en ai tellement rêvé, mais pas ainsi, pas pour cette raison !  
_

**-**_Nous le savons Malicia et je m'excuse encore de t'avoir empêché d'aller à Poudlard comme tous les jeunes de ton âge mais personne ne devait connaître ton existence, ton identité ! _**expliqua Severus.  
**

**-**_A cause du Ministère ? _**demanda t-elle, en se desserrant de Severus.  
**

**-**_Oui ! Le Ministère de la Magie n'aime pas tout ce qui est différent de la normalité et surtout, il n'aime pas tout ce qui est plus puissant que lui ! Les sorciers et sorcières de ton "espèce" ont tous étés exterminés par le baisé des Détraqueurs...tu es la seule à avoir survécu ! _**confia son père.  
**

**-**_Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et dans quel but ?  
_

**-**_Hum...Severus, laissez moi seul avec Malicia, je vous prie ! _**demanda Albus, la malice de ses yeux légèrement éteinte.  
**

**-**_Très bien ! _**soupira Snape en voyant que l'heure des explications était venue."**

**Il s'éclipsa alors en quelques secondes.**

**"**_Bon...Malicia, tu sais au moins ce que tu es ? Ton père t'a expliqué ? _**questionna Albus.  
**

**-**_Oui...je suis ce que l'on appelle familièrement un "Bébé Chaudron" ! J'ai été conçu avec l'essence et la magie de deux hommes qui s'aimaient et j'ai __grandi pendant 9 mois dans un chaudron, rempli d'une potion spéciale ! _**récita Malicia.  
**

**-**_Exactement et comme tu le sais, les "Bébés Chaudrons" naissent tous ainsi !_

**-**_Oui !  
_

**-**_Tu vois, le Ministère ne trouvait pas cela normal, pas naturel ! Il a commencé par interdire ce genre de pratique puis plus tard, il s'est rendu compte que les sorciers nés ainsi étaient beaucoup plus puissants que les sorciers normaux ! Le Ministère a prit peur et il a fait tuer tous les sorciers appelés "Bébés Chaudrons" ! A cette époque, tu étais encore dans la potion...tu n'avais que 4 mois de croissance ! _**sourit tendrement le vieil homme.** _Tes pères sont venus me retrouver et ensembles, nous t'avons caché pour te protéger ! Tu comprends maintenant ?  
_

**-**_Oui, je crois... _**répondit-elle, un peu perdue dans ses réflexions.  
**

**-**_As-tu des questions à me poser ?  
_

**-**_Grand-Père, connaissiez-vous bien mon autre père ? Père ne veut jamais m'en parler et..._

**-**_Ton second père est mort de la main de Lord Voldemort, juste après ta naissance et...  
_

**-**_Il était un Mangemort, lui aussi ? _**coupa la jeune fille.  
**

**-**_Oui...mais il vaut mieux ne pas salir sa mémoire avec des erreurs de jeunesse !_

**-**_Quel était son nom ?_

**-**_Je ne peux te le dire, mon enfant ! _**-**_Un soir, j'ai vu Père pleurer devant une photo...c'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi... _**murmura t-elle, tristement.  
**

**-**_Ton père a beaucoup souffert de la mort subite de ton autre paternel ! C'est pour cela que tu dois comprendre que tu ne dois pas remuer le passé ! Nous devons vivre dans le présent et même commencer à penser au futur ! _**sourit Dumbledore, montrant d'un bref geste de la main l'anneau que Draco avait offert à Malicia.  
**

**-**_Je comprends ! _**sourit à son tour la jeune fille. **_Mais que vais-je faire, exactement, à Poudlard ? Personne ne me connaît, à part Draco et Tante Minerva...et personne ne sait que Père a eu un enfant !_

**-**_C'est sûr que certains vont être surpris mais cela ne m'inquiète pas ! Sinon, je pense que tu vas étudier...  
_

**-**_Grand-Père ! J'ai déjà étudié le programme de 7ème année avec Père ! _**s'indigna Malicia, faisant éclater de rire Dumbledore.  
**

**-**_Tu m'étonneras toujours ! Ecoutes, il faut que tu passes inaperçu à Poudlard...j'ai besoin de toi pour certaines choses !  
_

**-**_Je vous écoute, Grand-Père !  
_

**-**_Connais-tu Harry Potter ?  
_

**-**_J'ai lu des choses sur lui dans des livres et Père grogne dès que je commence à en parler...il y a juste Draco qui m'en parle souvent dans ses lettres ! Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'aimer beaucoup, tous les deux !  
_

**-**_C'est exact mais cette année va changer grâce à toi !_

**-**_Je veux bien les aider à se supporter mais comment ?  
_

**-**_Tout d'abord, il faut que tu fasses en sorte de te retrouver à Gryffondor, lors de la répartition !  
_

**-**_QUOI ? _**s'écria t-elle.** _Mais c'est impossible ! Père ne me le pardonnera jamais !  
_

**-**_Ne t'inquiète pas, il est déjà au courant de mon plan et même si ça ne lui plaît pas, il s'en remettra un jour ou l'autre !  
_

**-**_Mais je suis né pour être à Serpentard ! Comment je vais faire pour me retrouver à Gryffondor ?_

**-**_A toi de le découvrir ! _**sourit le directeur.  
**

**-**_Ouai, facile à dire mais à faire... _**marmonna t-elle devant un Albus pétillant de joie. **_Et ensuite ? _**dit-elle plus fort.  
**

**-**_Tu devras être amie avec Harry !  
_

**-**_Et là, c'est Draco qui va me tuer ! _**soupira Malicia.  
**

**-**_Monsieur Malfoy comprendra, Malicia ! Pour l'instant, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire !_

**-**_Et ça va déboucher sur quoi ?  
_

**-**_Et bien, grâce à ton amitié avec Harry, tu pourras l'aider à s'entraîner et à se préparer au combat ! Tu es puissante et seule toi peux l'aider !  
_

**-**_En claire, je suis en train de travailler pour l'Ordre du Phénix ?  
_

**-**_Exactement ! _**fit une voix glaciale derrière elle.  
**

**-**_Père ? _**dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.  
**

**-**_Hum...je dirais même que tu fais partis de l'Ordre ! _**fit Albus, pensivement.  
**

**-**_Réellement ?_**"**

**Albus acquiesça et se pencha vers elle. Il sortit un médaillon de sa poche et l'attacha autour du cou de Malicia.**

**"**_Ceci est un cadeau de bienvenue mais aussi d'anniversaire de la part de l'Ordre ! Il te sera très utile !  
_

**-**_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _**demanda t-elle, touchant la relique qui y était accrochée.  
**

**-**_Ceci est un médaillon auquel y est accroché un morceau de rune ancienne ! Etant une descendante directe de Merlin, tu as développé le don de tirer la puissance des anciennes runes et ceci te sera fort utile pour la suite des événements ! Je t'en dirai plus une fois à Poudlard !_

**-**_Merci, Grand-Père !  
_

**-**_Sache que le fait que tu sois différente de nous n'est pas une tare, Malicia !  
_

**-**_Je le sais..._**"**

**Albus sourit malicieusement.**

**"**_Bien, alors je vais vous laissez maintenant ! A la semaine prochaine !_**"**

**Et dans un « pop » sonore, il disparut de leur vue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

_**Chemin de Traverse**__**  
**_

**Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis l'intervention d'Albus Dumbledore.  
Severus Snape, assit sur son fauteuil dans le salon principal de la demeure, attendait patiemment que sa jeune fille daigne enfin le rejoindre. Il avait entre ses mains quelque chose qui allait considérablement changer la vie de sa fille mais également la sienne : une lettre officielle de l'école Poudlard.  
Malgré le fait que Severus ait toujours voulu empêcher sa fille d'y être pour la protéger, au plus profond de son être, il avait toujours souhaité la voir y entrer. Malicia était sa fierté, son bonheur, sa vie et sa seule famille. Un bruit à l'étage le fit sortir de ses pensées, puis une jeune fille apparut face à lui.**

**"**_Bonjour Père !_** sourit Malicia.  
**

**-**_Bonjour, miss Snape !_** sourit à son tour Severus.  
**

**-**_Miss Snape ?_** répéta t-elle, souriant aussi sarcastiquement que son père.  
**

**-**_C'est ainsi que je vais devoir t'appeler dans quatre jours !_** répondit-il en secouant une enveloppe devant les yeux de sa fille.  
**

**-**_C'est ma lettre de Poudlard ?_** demanda t-elle en prenant l'enveloppe des mains de son père.  
**

**-**_Où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières ?_** se plaignit Severus, mécontent du geste de sa fille.  
**

**-**_Excusez-moi, Père !_** rougit Malicia.** _C'est juste que..._

**-**_Tu es excité...je peux le comprendre !_** sourit moqueusement son père.  
**

**-**_Père !_** le gronda t-elle.  
**

**-**_Bon, tu l'ouvre cette enveloppe, oui ou non ?_

**-**_Oui !_**"**

**Son père lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux et elle s'exécuta. Ce moment de tendresse, Severus le réservait exclusivement à Malicia alors qu'à Poudlard, il était considéré comme un homme froid et sans pitié, souvent appelé "La Terreur des Cachots". ****A cette pensée, le Maître des Potions ne pu retenir un sourire, ce que Malicia remarqua.****  
**

**"**_Pourquoi souriez-vous ?_** demanda t-elle, curieuse.  
**

**-**_Oh...pour rien ! J'étais juste en train de me remémorer le surnom que mes chers et adorables élèves m'ont donnés !  
_

**-**_Et ?_** insista t-elle.  
**

**-**_Ils m'appellent "La Terreur des Cachots" !  
_

**-**_Mais, c'est méchant !_** s'indigna t-elle.  
**

**-**_Hum...à Poudlard, je suis différent de l'homme que tu connais !  
_

**-**_Comment ça ?_

**-**_Et bien, je suis réellement ignoble avec mes élèves !_** expliqua t-il.  
**

**-**_Vous ? Méchant ? Père, vous divaguez !  
_

**-**_C'était pour ma couverture de Mangemort/Espion, pour l'Ordre !_** avoua t-il à sa fille.  
**

**-**_Et bien, malgré que j'ai du mal à croire ce que vous m'avouez, j'espère que vous allez changer cette année !  
_

**-**_Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?  
_

**-**_Parce que vous n'êtes pas plus Mangemort qu'Harry Potter et que vous n'êtes plus Espion ! Père, vous devez soutenir vos élèves...nous sommes en guerre et il est fort inutile de les punir pour un rien !  
_

**-**_C'est Albus qui t'a dit que je faisais cela ?_ **demanda t-il, avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire.  
**

**-**_Non, c'est Draco !_

**-**_Sale traître !_ **Malicia rit un peu plus.** _Et toi, tu étais déjà au courant ?  
_

**-**_Oui, je l'avoue !_** sourit-elle.  
**

**-**_Alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé de m'expliquer ?  
_

**-**_Pour vous faire tourner en bourrique !_** plaisanta t-elle.  
**

**-**_Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te punir sur le champ !_** grogna t-il.  
**

**-**_C'est simple...vous m'aimez bien trop pour le faire !  
_

**-**_Hum..._ **grogna t-il encore.  
**

**-**_Et je vous aime aussi, Père !  
_

**-**_Je l'espère bien !_**"**

**Après cette remarque, tous les deux se sourirent. Puis, Severus serra un peu plus Malicia contre lui.**

**"**_Que se passe t-il, Père ?_** demanda t-elle, inquiète du geste possessif de son paternel.  
**

**-**_J'aimerai te garder pour moi tout seul...mais j'ai remarqué que Draco avait déjà laissé sa marque !_** souffla tristement Severus.  
**

**-**_Père, mais de quoi parlez-vous ? _**s'inquiéta t-elle.  
**

**-**_Cet anneau qui orne ta main droite vient bien de Draco, non ?  
_

**-**_Père, cela ne signifie rien ! Draco me la offert pour mon anniversaire !_** expliqua t-elle pour rassurer son père.  
**

**-**_Draco et toi, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre...Lucius et moi n'en doutons pas ! Mais j'ai tellement peur de te perdre... _

**-**_Père, il n'y a rien entre Draco et moi pour l'instant et sachez que je ne vous laisserai jamais seul !_** rassura t-elle son père en nichant sa tête contre la nuque de l'homme.** _J'aurai toujours besoin de vous...s'il vous plait, ne soyez pas triste !  
_

**-**_Pardonne moi, Malicia ! Mais tu comprendras plus tard ce que c'est d'être parent ! C'est dure de voir grandir ses enfants et de les laisser partir ensuite !  
_

**-**_Je comprends, Père ! Vous m'avez donné tellement d'amour...jamais je n'aurai la pensée de vous laissez seul ! Jamais !  
_

**-**_Malicia, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, mais sache que..._

**-**_Père, vous êtes un bon père et quelqu'un de bien...je vous interdis de dire le contraire !_** le menaça t-elle gentiment.** _Et je vous aime plus que tout !  
_

**-**_Plus que Draco ?_** demanda t-il avec une moue de petit enfant qui amusa Malicia.  
**

**-**_Oui, Père !_ **fit-elle en souriant."**

**Severus embrassa alors la tempe de sa fille, heureux de savoir qu'elle tenait autant à lui que lui à elle. Mais bientôt, et il le sait, il devra partager sa fille avec son indigne filleul Draco et ce "balafré" de Potter.**

**"**_Je peux l'ouvrir maintenant ?_** demanda Malicia, voulant savoir si son père était enfin rassuré.  
**

**-**_Oui, excuse-moi ! _**dit-il, faisant apparaître un nouveau sourire sur le doux visage de sa fille qui se pressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.  
**

**-**_Voyons voir... _**elle survola rapidement le parchemin.** _Il n'y a que la liste des affaires à acheter ! _**fit-elle un peu déçu.  
**

**-**_Pourquoi cette moue d'enfant ? A quoi tu t'attendais ? _**demanda moqueusement Snape.  
**

**-**_J'espérais un mot de Grand-Père ou de Tante Minerva !  
_

**-**_Albus et Minerva sont très occupés avec les défenses du château...ils essayent de les améliorer pour les renforcer !_

**-**_Et vous ne les aidez pas, Père ?_

**-**_J'emmène, pour la première fois, ma fille sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires ! Je ne peux pas tout faire en même temps !_** sourit-il.  
**

**-**_C'est vrai ? On va vraiment y aller ? _**demanda t-elle, surprise.  
**

**-**_Oui et nous partons sur le champ !_**"**

**Malicia se releva pour laisser son père se lever à son tour.**

**"**_Accio Capes ! _**incanta Severus, sa baguette magique pointée sur la cape de Malicia et la sienne, qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus près d'eux.  
**

**-**_Merci ! _**dit-elle en attrapant sa cape, puis l'enfilant.** _Comment y allons-nous ?  
_

**-**_Par cheminette ! Nous arriverons au Chaudron Baveur, puis sur le Chemin de __Traverse !  
_

**-**_Et si des personnes vous demande qui je suis ?  
_

**-**_Je leur répondrai que tu es ma fille ! Je n'ai plus de raison de le cacher maintenant que tu seras à Poudlard !_

**-**_D'accord ! _**fit-elle, soulagée."**

**Chacun leur tour, ils prirent un peu de Poudre de Cheminette. ****Ils entrèrent dans la cheminée, jetèrent leur poignée de poudre et à l'unisson, donnèrent leur destination, tandis que des flammes vertes les entouraient. ****Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans un bar miteux, nommé le Chaudron Baveur. A peine sortit de la cheminée que le Barman les salua chaleureusement :**

**"**_Bonjours, Professeur Snape ! Comme d'habitude, un Whisky Pur Feu_ **?  
**

**-**_Non merci ! Je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui ! J'emmène ma fille faire quelques achats pour la rentrée !_**"**

**A cette annonce, du verre se brisa et des chuchotements se levèrent dans tout le** **bar : "Snape a une fille ?".  
Sans s'attarder à ce détail, Severus entraîna Malicia dans la Grande Rue nommée le Chemin de Traverse.**

**"**_Nous y voilà, Malicia !_** dit-il à sa fille qui tournait la tête dans tous les sens.  
**

**-**_C'est incroyable ! Il y a tellement de monde !_ **s'exclama t-elle.  
**

**-**_C'est bientôt la rentrée et les élèves viennent chercher ce qui leur manque pour l'école ! D'ailleurs, on va commencer par tes uniformes et pour cela, __nous allons aller chez Madame Guipure !_** fit Snape, s'approchant d'un magasin d'habits traditionnels.  
**

**-**_Qui est-ce ?_** demanda Malicia.  
**

**-**_Une femme charmante !_** sourit son père pendant que Malicia grimaçait. **_Aller, entre !_**"**

**Malicia entra dans la boutique, qui était vide, suivi par son père. ****Quelques secondes suffirent à une dame, d'âge assez ancien, pour se retrouver devant ses nouveaux clients.**

**"**_Professeur Snape !_** dit-elle, un peu surprise.** _Ne me dîtes pas qu'il y a un problème avec vos nouvelles robes ! Sont-elles trop étroites ? _**demanda innocemment la vieille femme en montrant le ventre de Severus, faisant éclater de rire Malicia. **

**-**_Malicia !_** réprimanda son père.  
**

**-**_Laissez, Professeur Snape ! C'est de ma faute !_** dit-elle, faisant un clin d'œil à Malicia.** _Dîtes moi donc ce qu'il vous faut !  
_

**-**_Ma fille, ici présente, est nouvelle à Poudlard ! Il lui faudrait des uniformes !  
_

**-**_Vous avez une fille ?_** fit-elle, surprise.  
**

**-**_Oui mais c'est moi qui lui faisait cours avant !  
_

**-**_Je comprends ! Et bien, elle vous ressemble beaucoup !_ **sourit-elle en détaillant Malicia des yeux.  
**

**-**_Je vous remercie, Madame ! _**répondit poliment la jeune fille.  
**

**-**_C'est ma fierté, Madame Guipure !  
_

**-**_J'en suis certaines, Professeur Snape ! Bon, si cette jeune fille veut bien me suivre pour prendre ses mesures..._

**-**_Pendant ce temps, j'irais chercher tes livres, Malicia !_** la coupa Severus.  
**

**-**_Très bien, Père !_

**-**_Je fais vite, ne t'inquiète pas ! _**souffla t-il en embrassant la tempe de sa fille, puis il se retira sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
**

**-**_Et bien, si un jour on m'avait annoncé que Severus Snape était tendre, j'aurai sûrement envoyé la personne, illico-presto, à Ste Mangouste ! _**sourit la vieille femme.  
**

**-**_Mon père est doux avec moi ! Tout le temps ! Vous savez, malgré ce que les gens peuvent penser de lui, je suis fière de l'avoir comme père ! C'est un bon père... _**répondit la jeune fille.  
**

**-**_Je n'en doute pas, miss Snape ! Venez, suivez moi !_**"**

**Après une heure d'essayages et de modifications, Madame Guipure en avait enfin finit avec les cinq uniformes obligatoires de Poudlard pour Malicia.  
Entre temps, Severus était revenu, chargé de livres et de paquets qui flottaient derrière lui, et fut heureux que la séance d'habillage soit enfin terminée. Il paya Madame Guipure puis entraîna encore Malicia dans la Grande Rue.**

**"**_J'ai déjà acheté toutes tes fournitures, tu veux voir quelque chose en particulier avant de rentrer ?_** demanda son père, fatigué de transporter tous leurs achats.  
**

**-**_Vous n'aviez pas des ingrédients à acheter ?_

**-**_Si mais l'apothicaire qui les vend se trouve dans l'Allée des Embrumes, un coin vraiment pas fréquentable pour toi, surtout en ce moment ! Les sbires du Lord peuvent être n'importe où alors j'aimerai bien que l'on ne traine pas trop dans le coin !_

**-**_Et bien, allez-y rapidement pendant que je vous attends ici, puis vous me rejoignez dès que vous avez finis ! Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes..._ **proposa Malicia, sachant que ces ingrédients étaient très important pour la nouvelle potion que son père était en train d'élaborer.  
**

**-**_Tu en es sûr ?_

**-**_Oui, Père !_

**-**_Très bien, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes ! _**dit-il avant de s'éclipser.  
**

**-**_A tout à l'heure ! _**fit-elle, parlant à personne en particulier."**

**Lentement, elle se dirigea vers un magasin de balais où beaucoup d'adolescents étaient collés à la vitre, laissant des sifflements d'admirations quitter leurs gorges.  
Elle ne resta que peu de temps, peut-être cinq, voir dix minutes, sachant que son père allait revenir.  
Reculant du groupe, elle percuta de plein fouet un garçon aux cheveux brun, mi-long jusqu'aux épaules et aux yeux verts. Malicia ne remarqua pas tout de suite la cicatrice qui ornait le front de l'adolescent mais la voix glaciale de son père lui assurait l'identité de ce garçon.**

**"**_Potter !_** siffla la voix tranchante de Severus.** _Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous marchez ? Où est-ce encore trop dur pour vous ?  
_

**-**_Excusez-moi, Professeur ! _**fit le Survivant, un air surpris et las de ses altercations avec le dit professeur sur son visage.  
**

**-**_Père !_ **s'offusqua Malicia, surprenant Severus et Harry.** _C'est moi qui ne regardais pas où j'allais...pas Mr Potter !  
_

**-**_Malicia... _**souffla le Maître des Potions, les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas voir la réaction du Survivant.  
**

**-**_Ce...ce n'est pas grave ! Je m'excuse tout de même, j'aurai dû faire plus attention ! _**sourit Harry à Malicia.  
**

**-**_Moi aussi, je m'excuse..._

**-**_Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, pouvons-nous y aller, Malicia ? _**demanda Snape, un peu froidement.  
**

**-**_Hum...je comprends maintenant le pourquoi de "la Terreur des Cachots" ! _**fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant rire Harry Potter.  
**

**-**_Potter ! Je ne vous permets pas de rire de moi !  
_

**-**_Père ! Arrêtez d'être injuste envers lui ! _**fit-elle avant que Severus ne se mette à bouder dans son coin.** _Désolé pour mon père... _**fit-elle à Harry.** _Il peut-être très enfant, quand ça lui prend...et aussi très grognon !  
_

**-**_Je sais...j'en fais souvent les frais ! Il me colle assez souvent ! _**sourit Harry.  
**

**-**_Harry ? _**appela une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et bouclés, s'approchant de Malicia et d'Harry.** _Tout va bien ? Je t'ai vu avec Snape et...  
_

**-**_Aucun problème, Hermione ! Je te présente d'ailleurs la fille du professeur Snape, Malicia !  
_

**-**_Enchanté ! _**fit Hermione.  
**

**-**_De même ! _**répondit Malicia.  
**

**-**_J'ignorais que le professeur Snape avait une fille ! _**pensa à voix haute Hermione.  
**

**-**_C'est compliqué ! Pratiquement personne ne connaît mon existence ! Hum...désolé, je dois vous fausser compagnie ou sinon mon père risque de m'en vouloir jusqu'à la rentrée !  
_

**-**_Tu seras à Poudlard ? _**demanda Harry, curieux.  
**

**-**_Oui, on se verra là bas !  
_

**-**_Tu ne prends pas le train ?_

**-**_Je ne sais pas...je demanderai à mon père ! A bientôt..._**"**

**Sur ce, elle les quitta et retrouva son père à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur.**

**"**_Ils sont gentils ! _**dit Malicia à son père.  
**

**-**_Ils ?_

**-**_Harry et Hermione !  
_

**-**_Arg ! _**grogna Severus.** _Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et St Potter ! Ils me donnent la nausée ces deux-là !  
_

**-**_Vous exagérez, Père !  
_

**-**_Sûrement, mais c'est mon rôle de "Terreur des Cachots" !_**"**

**Tous les deux rirent face à la foule qui les regardait avec insistance...surtout un jeune garçon aux yeux verts : Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

_**Poudlard Express**_

**Suite à la sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse, le jour de la rentrée arriva rapidement.  
Inquiet de ne pas voir sa fille le rejoindre dans le hall du Manoir pour partir, Severus monta directement dans la chambre de Malicia. La pièce fut malheureusement vide. Severus ne voyait qu'un seul endroit où pouvait se trouver sa fille et il y transplana sans plus attendre.  
Il se retrouva alors dans une immense salle de musique composée de nombreux instruments moldus.  
Tournant sur lui-même, il découvrit Malicia assise sur un tabouret face à un piano noir à queue.**

**"**Malicia...**souffla Severus.** Que fais-tu ici ? Tu vas finir par rater le train !

**-**Le Manoir va me manquer ! Je n'arrête pas de me dire que la guerre va tout me prendre et cela me fais peur ! Je vais perdre mes repères, ce qui m'est cher... **expliqua t-elle, difficilement.**

**-**Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, Malicia ! Allez viens, le Poudlard Express ne va pas t'attendre ! **sourit Severus.  
**

**-**Vous avez raison, allons-y ! **sourit à son tour Malicia, mettant ses craintes de côté.  
**

**-**Attends juste une seconde, Malicia ! Il nous reste encore un peu de temps et j'aimerai te donner quelque chose pour ton entrée à Poudlard...

**-**Père, vous n'êtes pas obligé de... **coupa t-elle.  
**

**-**J'y tiens, Malicia ! Et puis, niveau espionnage, c'est le top ! **sourit Severus. **Tu pourras l'utiliser pour les missions que ce vieux fou d'Albus te donnera ! **dit-il, soudainement sérieux, faisant acquiescer sa fille.** Serpensortia ! **incanta t-il, sa baguette magique pointée dans le creux de sa main ouverte.** Voilà...** fit-il en voyant un petit serpent dans sa main qu'il tendit à Malicia.  
**

**-**Père, ceci est un sortilège ! Le serpent va finir par disparaître ! **dit-elle, prenant tout de même le serpent dans sa main.  
**

**-**Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis arrangé pour qu'il soit bien réelle et un peu...immortelle ! **fit-il, heureux de voir sa fille surprise par le tour que son père venait de faire.  
**

**-**Je suis impressionné ! Magie Noire ?**"**

**Severus ne répondit pas mais sourit à la place. Malicia regarda alors longuement le serpent qui lui siffla quelque chose.**

**"**Que dit-il ? **demanda Severus, curieux.  
**

**-**Vous l'avez vexé, Père ! **rit Malicia, qui comprenait le Fourchelang (langue des serpents) mais qui ne pouvait pas le parler.** Ce n'est pas "il", mais "elle" ! **conclut-elle.  
**

**-**Veuillez accepter mes excuses, Madame ! **sourit Snape, sachant que le serpent pouvait le comprendre.  
**

**-**Merci, Père...cela faisait longtemps que j'en voulais un !

**-**Je le sais et je suis heureux de pouvoir te l'offrir ! Bon, quel sera son nom ?

**-**Hum...Sacha !

**-**Pas mal ! Mais rappel toi de ne pas laisser Sacha traîner n'importe où à Poudlard ! **prévint Severus, incantant une cage en verre pour le serpent.  
**

**-**Oui, Père ! Je ferais attention ! **dit-elle en enfermant le petit serpent dans sa cage.  
**

**-**Bien, allons-y maintenant !**"**

**Il prit la main de sa fille et tous les deux transplanèrent à la gare King Cross. ****Ensemble, ils traversèrent le mur de la voie 9 ¾ et atterrirent sur le quai où le Poudlard Express crachait de gros nuages de fumées.**

**"**Bien... **fit Severus, se tournant vers Malicia et ignorant les regards surpris des élèves et des parents qui les entouraient.** C'est l'heure de se dire au revoir !

**-**Père, on se retrouve ce soir !

**-**Tu me connais, Malicia... **souffla Severus.  
**

**-**Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien ! **tenta t-elle de le rassurer.  
**

**-**Oui, tu n'es plus une enfant après tout ! **sourit-il. **La totalité de tes affaires sont déjà dans nos appartements personnels de Poudlard, dans les cachots ! Mais voici des affaires pour t'habiller dans le train !** dit-il, faisant apparaître un sac et le tendant à sa fille, ainsi que la cage du serpent. **Tu vas me manquer aujourd'hui ! **dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.  
**

**-**Vous aussi, Père...je vous aime plus que tout !

**-**Moi aussi, Malicia...moi aussi **!  
**

**-**Même si je suis à Gryffondor ? **le taquina t-elle.  
**

**-**Malheureusement pour moi...oui ! **fit-il en grimaçant.  
**

**-**Ne vous inquiétez pas, Père ! Je n'oublierai pas d'où je viens et qui je suis réellement : une pure Serpentarde, tout comme vous ! **dit-elle, faisant sourire son père.  
**

**-**Bon aller, monte ou sinon, tu vas me faire pleurer ! **plaisanta t-il.  
**

**-**Par Salazar...Severus Snape, la "Terreur des Cachots" qui va verser quelques larmes ! Cela serait le comble pour vous, Père ! Surtout devant tous ces gens ! **dit-elle, souriant et montrant d'un vague geste de la main, la foule qui les entourait.  
**

**-**Oui, ma réputation sera bientôt fichue ! **sourit-il, embrassant sa fille sur la tempe avant de la laisser disparaître dans le train."**

**Ne voyant plus sa fille, Severus se retourna et transplana directement à Prés-Au-Lard. ****A cet instant, Malicia trouva un compartiment vide où elle s'y installa confortablement, son sac à ses pieds et Sacha sur le siège à côté d'elle.**

**"**Aller ! Courage Malicia...tout ne fait que commencer ! **se dit-elle à elle-même."**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, le train démarra enfin. Malicia était encore seule dans son compartiment ; à chaque fois qu'un élève regardait à l'intérieur du compartiment, il voyait la jeune fille que tout le monde avait vue avec Snape et tous prirent la fuite.  
Finalement, un quart d'heure après le départ du train, quelqu'un entra enfin dans le compartiment et referma la porte. Quand Malicia se retourna vers le nouveau venu, elle découvrit Harry Potter.**

**"**Salut Malicia ! **salua le Survivant, heureux de trouver un endroit tranquille.  
**

**-**Oh, salut Harry ! **salua chaleureusement la jeune fille.  
**

**-**Tiens, tu ne m'appel plus Mr Potter ? **plaisanta t-il.  
**

**-**Non, cela te vieilli un peu trop ! **rit-elle, rejoint par Harry.  
**

**-**Dis, ça te dérange pas si je reste ? Il n'y a plus aucun compartiment de vide...

**-**Bien sûr, installe toi ! **sourit-elle, suivant le Survivant des yeux qui allait s'asseoir en face d'elle.  
**

**-**Merci ! Tu me sauves la vie, tu sais ?

**-**Pourquoi donc ?

**-**Je...mes amis ont beaucoup changés depuis cet été et me prennent pour le héro que je ne suis pas...je n'aime pas être pris pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi ! Et je déteste ma célébrité... **expliqua t-il, maussade.  
**

**-**Je comprends...tu cherches un peu de tranquillité !

**-**Exactement ! **sourit-il.** Oh, mais c'est un serpent ! **dit-il, montrant Sacha du doigt.  
**

**-**Bon sens de l'observation, Harry ! **rit Malicia devant la réaction de son futur ami.** Mon père vient de me l'offrir !

**-**Tu as de la chance ! J'aime beaucoup les serpents...ils sont très loyaux envers leur maître...ils sont vraiment fantastiques ! **répondit-il, fixant l'animal dans les yeux.  
**

**-**Alors c'était vrai ? Tu parles bien le Fourchelang ?

**-**Oui...comment l'as tu su ?** demanda t-il, surpris.  
**

**-**Tu viens de parler en Fourchelang...

**-**C'est vrai ? Je ne m'en rends jamais compte !

**-**Un don qui te vient du Lord, j'imagine !

**-**Oui, pour une fois, il m'a transmit quelque chose d'utile !

**-**Moi, je peux comprendre le Fourchelang depuis toujours...je suis née avec cette capacité, si on peut appeler cela ainsi mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le parler ! **dit-elle, tristement.  
**

**-**C'est dommage !

**-**Sais-tu que c'est mal vu de parler le Fourchelang ? C'est considéré comme de la Magie Noire...

**-**Oui, je le sais !**"**

**Un silence prit place...trop pesant pour Harry, il décida de poser des questions à Malicia pour mieux la connaître :**

**"**Malicia, pourquoi personne ne te connais ?

**-**Parce que mon père m'a cachée !

**-**Pourquoi ?

**-**Pour me protéger ! **répondit-elle, simplement.  
**

**-**Te protéger de quoi ?

**-**Pas de quoi, mais plutôt de qui ! **rectifia t-elle.  
**

**-**De Voldemort ?

**-**Non, pas vraiment...enfin si, maintenant on l'a sur le dos, lui aussi, mais y a bien pire que Lord Voldemort ! Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre...

**-**Qui te veut du mal, Malicia ?

**-**Le Ministère de la Magie ! **murmura t-elle, baissant les yeux.  
**

**-**Pourquoi ? **demanda encore le Survivant, ne comprenant pas très bien la situation.  
**

**-**C'est compliqué ! Je préfère que ça soit le Professeur Dumbledore qui te l'annonce !

**-**C'est pour quelque chose de grave ?

**-**Non, c'est pour une chose stupide ! Mais si le Ministère découvre mon existence, je serais condamnée à mort !

**-**Mais, en venant à Poudlard...

**-**Le Ministère est sous Lord Voldemort ! D'après le Professeur Dumbledore, il ne mettra pas le nez dans les affaires de l'école ! **lui expliqua t-elle.** Mon père et moi lui faisons confiance pour ce point là, même si on craint un peu d'être découvert...

**-**Donc, si je comprends bien, Dumbledore te connaît !?

**-**Oui ainsi que le Professeur McGonagall...et une famille de Sorciers qui sont des amis de confiance à mon père ! Ce sont les seuls à me connaître réellement !

**-**Mais imagine que Voldemort jette un œil sur Poudlard pour surveiller Dumbledore...si il découvre que tu es la fille du Professeur Snape, il punira ton père pour lui avoir caché ceci ! Il fera de toi un Mangemort et...

**-**Ne panique pas Harry ! Mon père n'est plus Espion depuis cet été ! Il a été découvert et Voldemort le recherche depuis deux mois maintenant mais on était bien caché ! Poudlard est un endroit sûr, c'est pour cela que je suis là...enfin, en partie ! **expliqua t-elle à Harry.  
**

**-**Désolé, j'ignorais que ton père avait été découvert !

**-**Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'Ordre a d'autres Espions !

**-**Ah bon ?

**-**Oui...je ne peux pas en parler ici mais Dumbledore t'en parlera bientôt, je pense !

**-**D'accord ! Donc, tu viens à Poudlard pour être en sécurité, c'est bien ça ?

**-**Oui et non...il y a une autre raison que tu connaîtras bientôt ! **sourit-elle.**

**Sentant que la jeune fille ne lui dévoilerait rien de plus, il préféra changer de sujet.**

**-**Tu entres en quelle année ?

-Septième !

-Comme moi ! **sourit Harry, qui appréciait de plus en plus le mystère qui entourait la jeune fille.** Tu vas être répartit ce soir ?

-Oui !

-Et tu penses aller dans quelle Maison ?

-A Gryffondor !

-Ah bon ? Je pensais plutôt te voir à Serpentard, avec ton père !

-Longue histoire...

-J'ai tout mon temps, tu sais ? Et puis, tu es si mystérieuse que tu réveilles en moi mon instinct de curiosité ! **sourit-il.**

-Niveau mystère, je ressemble beaucoup à mon père !

-Ça, c'est vrai ! **rit Harry.  
**

-Pour mon histoire, le Professeur Dumbledore t'en parlera !

-D'accord ! **fit-il, un peu déçu.**

-Mais dis-moi Harry...où est ton amie...euh...Hermione, voilà, c'est ça...Hermione !?

-Avec Ron...ils sont préfets et ont une réunion dans un autre compartiment ! **dit-il, un peu triste de leur absence.**

-Ron ? **demanda t-elle.  
**

-C'est mon meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley...tu connais peut-être ?

-Weasley...Weasley...Weasley...ah ! Une famille de roux ?

-Oui, c'est ça ! **sourit-il.  
**

-Mon père m'en a vaguement parlé ! Mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'il s'est surtout mis à maudir chaque enfant de cette famille ! **rit-elle, se souvenant de son père, revenant au manoir, parlant dans sa barbe contre certains Gryffondors et plus particulièrement deux roux qui semblaient le faire tourner en bourique.  
**

-Ah ! Et...il t'a parlé de moi ? **rougit le Survivant.  
**

-Vaguement !

-Il me déteste...à cause de mon père !

-Pourquoi ? **demanda t-elle, intriguée par la lueur de tristesse qui venait de passer dans les yeux d'Harry.  
**

-Ils se faisaient un peu la guerre dans leur jeunesse ! Ton père me reproche d'être comme le mien ! Pourtant, moi j'admire beaucoup ton père...j'aime les potions mais il ne me laisse pas ma chance ! **soupire t-il, las.  
**

-Cette année sera peut-être différente des autres...

-Pourquoi ?

-Mon père n'est plus Espion...il ne sera donc plus aussi distant, froid et insensible ! Enfin...je pense ! Il est difficile à cerner parfois...

-Le Professeur Snape, gentil ? Nan, ça c'est impossible !

-Je peux te certifier que mon père est très gentil...enfin, il l'est avec moi ! Nous sommes très complices et notre plus grande peur commune est d'être séparé !

-Pourtant, quand il enseignait à Poudlard avant, tu étais chez toi...donc vous étiez séparés !

-Non, mon père avait un Retourneur de Temps ! On se voyait donc tous les jours et il me donnait des cours lui-même !

-Hermione en a eu un, une année ! Elle avait trop de travail et trop de matières à étudier ! Le seul moyen pour elle était de posséder cet objet !

-Mon père m'en a parlé ! Il pense qu'Hermione est une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout mais moi, je sais qu'il est heureux d'avoir une élève aussi douée qu'elle dans sa classe !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu seras bien meilleure qu'Hermione !

-Hum...cela reste à voir !

-Après tout ce que tu m'as dit, j'espère réellement que ton père sera plus gentil, voir même compréhensif ! Ça pourrait être bien...plus de cris en cours, ce qui signifie que Neville arrêtera d'aller à l'infirmerie pour crise cardiaque ou évanouissement et moi, je pourrais enfin me concentrer et réussir mes potions ! Tu sais, dès que ton père crie, je perds tous mes moyens ! **expliqua t-il.  
**

-J'avoue qu'il peut-être super sadique !

-Méga sadique, tu veux dire ! Tu verrais le nombre d'heures de colle que j'ai eu par lui et lui seul ! **rit-il.** Cependant, je l'admire tout de même ! Il est plus courageux qu'on ne le pense et il est talentueux ! Il est...parfait ! **dit-il, prenant un air complètement ailleurs que Malicia remarqua.**"

**Pendant une bonne partie du voyage, ils rirent sur tout et n'importe quoi. Une véritable amitié et une véritable complicité venaient de se créer entre eux. Harry était pressé de voir un nouveau Snape en cours et Malicia était pressée de montrer à son père à quel point il se trompait sur Harry !  
Une heure avant l'arrivée, tous deux s'habillèrent de leur uniforme puis recommencèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Mais ils furent coupés par l'entrée d'un élève :**

"Hey, Potter ! Ça fait au moins 1 heure que je te cherche ! **fit une voix traînante que Malicia reconnue de suite.  
**

-Draco ? **fit-elle, surprise.  
**

-Malicia ? **dit-il, encore plus surpris qu'elle.  
**

-Vous vous connaissez ? **demanda Harry, comprenant soudainement de quelle famille, amie de Snape, voulait parler Malicia.**

-Bon sens de l'observation, Potter !

-Draco, sois gentil ! **dit sévèrement Malicia.  
**

-Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et avec Potter ?

-Père a décidé de m'envoyer à Poudlard cette année !

-Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial ! **sourit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras pour la faire tourner tout autour de lui.  
**

-Si un jour on m'avait dit que Malfoy pouvait sourire sans sarcasme, je me serais directement enfermé à Azkaban ! **rit Harry.  
**

-Oh la ferme, Potter ! **cracha Draco.  
**

-Draco...

-Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? **fit une voix inconnue de Malicia.  
**

-Ron... **hésita la voix d'Hermione, à l'entrée du compartiment.**

-Ah, la Belette et la Sang-De-Bourbe !

-Ne nous appel pas ainsi, la Fouine ! **rugit le roux, le rouge lui montant aux joues.  
**

-Belette ? Fouine ? Vous vous appelez souvent par des noms d'animaux ? **demanda Malicia, au bord de la crise de fou rire.  
**

-Longue histoire... **sourit Harry avant d'éclater de rire avec Malicia.  
**

-Harry ! **fit Ron, outré du comportement de son meilleur ami envers lui, mais Hermione éclata elle aussi de rire.** Bon...la Fouine, DEHORS !!!**cria le roux.**

-Avec plaisir, la Belette ! Malicia, tu viens ?

-D'accord ! **répondit-elle, laissant sortir Draco en premier. **A plus tard ! **fit-elle aux trois autres.  
**

-Hey Malicia ! Je croise les doigts pour ta répartition ! **sourit Harry, joignant le geste aux paroles.  
**

-Alors garde moi une place près de toi au dîné ! **rit-elle, avant de sortir à son tour, son sac sur l'épaule et la cage de Sacha dans une main.**

-Elle pense aller à Gryffondor ? **demanda Hermione à Harry.  
**

-Oui !

-Elle a l'air sympa votre copine ! **fit le roux, de nouveau calme.  
**

-C'est la fille de Snape ! **dit Harry, redoutant la réaction de son meilleur ami.  
**

-Je sais, Hermione m'en a parlée lorsque vous êtes rentrés du Chemin de Traverse ! **répondit simplement le roux.  
**

-Et ça ne te gène pas qu'elle soit avec nous ? **demanda Hermione.**

-Non et puis...peut-être que Snape nous foutera la paix ! **s'exclama Ron tandis que les deux autres acquiescèrent.  
**

-Hey, vous trouvez pas que c'est bizarre de voir Malfoy sans ses deux gorilles ? **demanda Harry.  
**

-Je crois que cette année, il y aura moins de Serpentards ! **répondit Hermione.  
**

-Comment ça ?

-La Gazette du Sorcier, contrôlée par Lord Voldemort depuis deux semaines, à fait un article comme quoi les parents mangemorts auraient retirés leur enfants de Poudlard...Crabbe et Goyle ont sûrement été conviés à rester chez eux...ainsi que Parkinson ! **expliqua calmement Hermione.  
**

-Quoi ? La Gazette est aussi contrôlée par Voldemort ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va en faire, cette face de serpent ? **demanda Ron.  
**

-Aucune idée...mais tout commence à prendre de l'ampleur...

-Mais si les Mangemorts retirent leurs enfants de Poudlard, pourquoi Malfoy est encore ici ?

-Aucune idée...on demandera à Malicia ! Ils ont l'air de bien se connaître ! Mais avant, surveillons un peu Malfoy...on ne sait jamais ! **répondit Harry**."

**Pendant ce temps, Draco et Malicia, main dans la main, marchèrent jusqu'à une fenêtre où ils s'arrêtèrent, attendant l'arrivée à destination prévue dans 15 minutes.**

"Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis quoi pour toi ? **demanda t-elle, du tac-o-tac.  
**

-Je...et bien...c'est compliqué ! Tu es ma meilleure amie mais tu connais mon aspect caché ?

- Tu es un demi-veela...

-Oui, et tu sais aussi que depuis que j'ai eu mes 16 ans, j'ai su tout de suite qui était ma compagne d'éternité ?

- Moi ? **demanda t-elle, surprise. **

- Oui...toi ! **sourit-il, laissant sa main parcourir sa joue.  
**

-Oui mais avec la guerre...

-Oui, tu as raison...je peux attendre encore un peu ! Tant que tu ne me rejettes pas, tout ira bien...**sourit-il, arrêtant ses caresses sur la joue de Malicia.**

**-**Je ne te rejetterai pas...jamais !** sourit-elle à son tour.**

**En réalité, Lucius et Severus leur avaient toujours prédit que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils seront tous les deux unis...le destin s'en était chargé et se fut la nature de veela de Draco qui les réunissait pour l'éternité ! Depuis que Draco avait vu ses ailes de veela poussées lors de son 16ème aniversaire, il avait été plus fortement attiré par son amie d'enfance...déjà qu'il l'aimait, maintenant, elle l'obsèdait complètement ! Le veela en lui ne demandait qu'une chose : sa compagne. Mais il s'était retenu...il n'avait rien dit à Malicia...jamais elle n'avait su à par aujourd'hui qu'elle lui était destiné. Et maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'elle l'acceptait, il pouvait encore attendre...attendre qu'elle soit prête à s'engager...attendre que cette fichue guerre se termine !**

-Oh, j'y pensais plus mais je voulais te remercier pour l'anneau...il est sublime !

-Ravi qu'il te plaise !

-Dis-moi Draco, pourquoi cherchais-tu Harry Potter ?

-Oh...juste pour l'embêter un peu ! Je m'ennuyais et tu sais, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards aiment se battre alors je voulais juste en profiter !**expliqua t-il.  
**

-Imagine un instant que je sois à Gryffondor...

-Non, ça c'est impossible !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Malicia...tu es une Sang Pur ! Et tes parents étaient tous les deux à Serpentard !

-Mais imagine que j'y sois quand même...tu te disputerais avec moi pour cette guerre entre Maisons totalement stupide ? **demanda t-elle, un peu hors d'elle.  
**

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Je tiens trop à toi...

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas là pour rien... **dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.** Je suis en mission pour l'Ordre ! **chuchota t-elle.  
**

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je dois être à Gryffondor pour devenir amie avec Harry Potter et ainsi l'aider à s'entraîner pour la bataille !

-QUOI ??? **s'écria le blond.  
**

-Chuuuuttttt !!!

-Désolé ! Non, tu ne peux pas être amie avec Potter ! Ni être à Gryffondor ! **chuchota t-il, un peu énervé.  
**

-Et pourquoi pas ? Harry est gentil et je pensais pouvoir compter sur toi pour m'aider dans ma tâche !

-Moi ? Aider Potter ?

-Draco, tu n'es plus un enfant ! Je suis sûre que tu souhaites plus que tout d'être aussi son ami !

-Salazar, ma réputation va être détruite ! **murmura t-il.  
**

-On s'en fout des réputations ! Draco, nous sommes en guerre et le plus important est de tout faire pour vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui !

-Tu as raison, je suis désolé ! Mais sache que Weasley est un véritable chien de garde...je ne pourrai jamais l'approcher !

-Je m'en charge ! Tant que tu acceptes d'être leur ami...

-C'est ok pour Potter mais je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner avec la Belette et la Sang-De-Bourbe !

-Merci ! Mais trouve un autre surnom à Hermione...elle ne mérite pas d'être appelée ainsi !

-Que dis-tu de Castor ? **sourit moqueusement Draco.  
**

-Draco !

-Bah quoi ? Rooo, si on ne peut plus rire..."

**Malicia lui sourit puis lentement, elle se plaça dans les bras de Draco.**

"Tu m'as tellement manqué ! **murmura Malicia.  
**

-Toi aussi ! On s'est rarement vu cet été...c'était insupportable ! Je suis content que tu sois finalement à Poudlard cette année...on pourra rester ensemble ! **suggéra le blond.  
**

-Oui !"

**Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, profitant du moment présent jusqu'à ce que le train arrive à la gare de Prés-Au-Lard.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

**Répartition  
**

**Le train entra en gare dans un petit village sorcier, nommé Prés-Au-Lard. Les élèves sortirent petit à petit de leur compartiment, puis descendirent du train dans de bruyants bavardages. Malicia et Draco attendirent quelques minutes avant de descendre à leur tour.**

"Où dois-je aller ? **demanda la jeune fille à son ami.**

-Je pense que tu dois partir avec les Premières Années ! **grimaça Draco.  
**

-Et...où vont-ils, ces Premières Années ?

-D'après mes souvenirs, ils doivent traverser le Lac sur des barques !

-Et toi ?

-Une calèche va m'emmener au château !

-Ah...bon et bien, on se voit plus tard ! **fit la jeune fille en s'éloignant.  
**

-Attends, je vais t'accompagner !"

**Une fois à sa hauteur, Draco prit la main de Malicia et l'entraîna à la suite des Premières Années. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco s'arrêta en grognant.**

"Que ce passe t-il ? Draco ?

-C'est ce lourdaud d'Hagrid ! **rugit Draco, en montrant du menton le demi géant se trouvant à quelques mètres d'eux.  
**

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Il a l'air gentil pourtant ! **le taquina t-elle.  
**

-Malicia, tu es si naïve ! **plaisanta à son tour Draco.  
**

-Hey ! **s'indigna t'elle en le frappant derrière la tête.  
**

-Désolé mais c'était trop tentant ! **rit-il, passant une main là où elle l'avait frapper.  
**

-L'Héritier des Malfoy fait de l'humour ? On aura tout vu ! **se moqua l'Héritière des Snape**.

-Assez plaisanté, ma chère ! Je te présente le plus pitoyable des professeurs de cette école de dingue...Rubéus Hagrid, professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques...si on peut appeler ça des Créatures...!

-Je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas...tu n'admires pas vraiment les grosses bêtes ! **sourit Malicia.  
**

-Si tu savais à quel point tu n'as pas tord... **avoua le blond. **Aller, viens !"

**Il la tira jusqu'au professeur honni de Draco.**

"Hum, hum... **toussota poliment Draco, sans pour autant gagner l'attention du professeur en question qui était en train de regrouper les Premières Années en petits groupes de deux ou trois. **Professeur Hagrid ! **cria finalement Draco pour se faire entendre.  
**

-Malfoy ? **sursauta le professeur. **Les cours n'ont pas encore débutés que vous commencez déjà à me chercher des noises ? **demanda le demi géant, d'un ton las.  
**

-Non, Professeur ! Je voudrais vous confier miss Snape, ici présente, car elle est nouvelle et qu'elle doit...

-Oui, oui, je sais Malfoy !** maugréa Hagrid. **Vous pouvez partir tranquille, le Professeur McGonagall m'a déjà données des indications au sujet de miss Snape !

-Très bien... **grogna le blond, mécontent d'avoir été coupé de la sorte.  
**

-A tout à l'heure, Draco ! **sourit Malicia.  
**

-Bonne chance pour ta répartition ! **murmura celui-ci.  
**

-Merci !"

**Lentement, Draco déposa un léger baisé sur la joue de Malicia et après avoir lancé un regard dédaigneux au demi géant, il s'en alla à grandes enjambées.**

"Pas commode ce morveux ! **gronda doucement le professeur.  
**

-Il peut-être gentil quand il le veut ! **répliqua gentiment Malicia. **En tout cas, ravie de vous rencontrer, Professeur Hagrid ! **sourit-elle, sincère.  
**

-J'ignorais que les amis de Malfoy pouvaient être polis et bien élevés ! Mais sachant que vous êtes la fille du Professeur Snape, je ne doute aucunement de la bonne éducation qu'il vous a fournit ! C'est un grand homme, votre père...tout comme Albus Dumbledore ! **scanda fièrement Hagrid.  
**

-Je vous en remercie, Professeur ! Mais peut-être devrions-nous y aller ! Nous risquons d'être en retard, sinon !

-Vous avez raison ! ALLER LES NOUVEAUX, NOUS PARTONS !!! **cria Hagrid pour se faire entendre de tous les élèves**."

**Le demi géant se mit en route en direction d'un immense lac, argenté par le clair de lune. Malicia le suivie de près, s'attirant une fois de plus des regards curieux des autres élèves présents.  
Lorsque Hagrid s'arrêta, Malicia découvrit une dizaine de barques qui s'emblaient les attendre impatiemment.**

"Hum, hum... **toussota le demi géant. **Nous allons traverser le Lac avec ces barques pour rejoindre le château ! **expliqua t-il aux élèves qui l'entouraient. **Vous allez vous mettre par trois ou quatre sur chacune des barques et vous les laisserez vous conduire jusqu'au château ! Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, Professeur ! **firent les élèves, d'une seule voix.  
**

-Bien ! Miss Snape, vous montez avec moi et les autres, prenez place dans vos barques !"

**Comme tous les élèves, Malicia acquiesça et suivie le professeur. Celui-ci grimpa dans la plus grosse barque présente, rejoint par la jeune fille.**

"Professeur, le voyage sera long ? **demanda t-elle, anxieuse.  
**

-Vous avez l'air nerveuse, miss Snape ! **sourit Hagrid.**

-La Répartition me stresse un peu ! **avoua t-elle.  
**

-Ne vous en faite pas, connaissant le Professeur Snape, vous serez sûrement à Serpentard ! **fit-il, en s'accrochant au rebord de la barque qui commençait à avancer toute seule en direction du château, illuminé par des milliers de bougies.  
**

-C'est bien ça le problème ! **dit Malicia, s'accrochant à son tour au rebord de la barque. **

-Comment ça ? **demanda Hagrid, curieux.  
**

-J'aimerai rejoindre la Maison Gryffondor !

-Ah ! **murmura le demi géant, comprenant le problème de sa nouvelle élève.  
**

-Que dois-je faire pour être dans cette Maison ?

-Vous pouvez toujours demander gentiment au Choixpeau Magique ! Mais c'est rare...d'habitude, il se base sur les qualités des élèves, leur sang et leur famille ! Il écoute rarement les vœux des élèves...mais j'y pense ! Un élève a déjà réussi à faire changer d'avis le Choixpeau !

-Qui est-ce, Professeur ?

-Harry Potter, bien évidemment !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, mais peu de personnes sont au courant !

-Où aurait-il dû se retrouver ?

-A Serpentard !

-Serait-ce l'influence du Lord Noir qui aurait jouée sur cette Répartition ?

-Oui, c'est ce que pense le Professeur Dumbledore ! Vous êtes très intelligente, miss Snape !

-Merci, Professeur !"

**Le reste du voyage se fit en silence. Une fois la barque arrêtée, le professeur Hagrid aida Malicia à descendre du bateau et lui souffla un "Bonne Chance" avant de rejoindre le Professeur McGonagall qui attendait les nouveaux venus dans le hall du château.**

"Bienvenue à tous ! **salua le Professeur McGonagall pendant que les élèves se rapprochaient d'elle. **Vous allez assister à votre répartition dans l'une des Maisons de Poudlard qui portent le nom de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Une fois répartit, votre Maison deviendra votre seconde famille et chacune de vos actions en classe ou à l'extérieur rapportera ou enlèvera des points à votre Maison respectif. A la fin de l'année, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons sera remportée par la Maison ayant obtenue le plus de points ! Ceci est un grand honneur, ne l'oubliez jamais ! **prévint-elle, fièrement. **Les Préfets de votre Maison seront là pour vous guider et vous aider...si jamais ils ne le peuvent pas, vous pourrez contacter votre Directeur de Maison ! **expliqua t-elle, d'une traite. **Bien, nous pouvons y aller ! **conclue t-elle**."

**Hagrid disparut par une porte et le Professeur McGonagall mena les élèves devant les portes de la Grande Salle, là où tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient réunis pour manger ensemble. Malicia fut tout d'un coup soulagée...bientôt, elle reverrait son père et ses amis : Draco, Harry, Hermione et...oui, et Ron ! Elle ne le connaissait peut-être pas beaucoup mais elle le trouvait drôle.**

"Miss Snape ? **appela soudainement le Professeur McGonagall, faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui était perdue dans ses pensées.  
**

-Excusez-moi, Professeur ! J'étais dans la lune ! **s'excusa maladroitement Malicia, le stresse revenant à la charge.**

-Soyez plus attentive ! **gronda la vieille femme que Malicia avait connue comme étant une adorable tante. **Vous serez la dernière élève à être répartit ! **répéta le professeur de métamorphose.  
**

-Bien !"

**Minerva McGonagall se détourna de sa filleule et entra dans la Grande Salle, suivie de près par les Premières Années, rangés deux par deux en file indienne.  
Malicia, étant la dernière de la file, s'émerveilla par le décor fantastique, voir irréel, qui s'ouvrait à elle. Le faux ciel qui remplaçait le plafond était vraiment incroyable...magique.  
Finalement, après avoir analysée la Grande Salle de tous ses détails, elle reporta son attention sur les élèves déjà installés et elle trouva rapidement Harry, Hermione et Ron, assis à la même table et qui lui faisaient de petits signes de la main. Harry forma avec ses lèvres un "Bonne Chance" sincère, faisant sourire Malicia.  
Puis, les élèves de Première Année s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs où se trouvaient un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rongé de part et d'autre.  
Quand Malicia leva son regard, celui-ci s'encra dans celui de son père. Discrètement, elle lui sourit et lui, fit un léger acquiescement de la tête que personne ne perçut sauf Malicia et Albus Dumbledore, assit à la gauche de Snape.**

"Nous allons commencer ! **prévint le Professeur McGonagall. **Je vous appellerai chacun votre tour, je déposerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et celui-ci prendra sa décision !"

**Un long silence suivi son explication.**

"Très bien, commençons...Annie Blaude ! **appela Minerva, un parchemin devant ses yeux**."

**Une petite fille blonde se détacha du groupe des Premières Années et s'avança jusqu'au tabouret pour s'y asseoir. Le Professeur McGonagall déposa ensuite le Choixpeau sur la tête de l'élève et au bout de quelques secondes, celui-ci hurla le nom de la Maison où la jeune fille vivra ses 7 ans d'études à Poudlard.  
Finalement, le tour de Malicia arriva très vite.**

"Malicia Snape ! **appela Minerva**."

**Le silence qui régnait dans la salle fut brisé par des centaines de chuchotements scandalisés :**

"Comment est-ce possible ? **scanda un élève, choqué.  
**

-Snape a une fille ? **demanda une élève à son voisin.  
**

-Par Merlin, la Chauve-Souris a réussi à se reproduire ! **pleurnicha un Gryffondor de Troisième Année**.

-Encore un futur Mangemort... **soupirèrent plusieurs élèves d'une même table**."

**Tout ce brouhaha choqua Malicia, la déstabilisant énormément. Finalement, se souvenant des leçons que Lucius Malfoy lui avait donné pour rester impassible, elle ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage.**

"SILENCE !!! **hurla le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, retrouvant enfin le calme religieux de la pièce. **Malicia Snape est une nouvelle élève et va entrer en Septième Année ! Comme son nom l'indique, miss Snape est la fille de votre professeur de Potions, Severus Snape. J'espère que vous laisserez vos préjugés de côté et que vous allez accueillir miss Snape comme il se doit ! **débita le directeur, lançant un regard sous-entendu à chaque élève. **Bien, vous pouvez continuer, Minerva !

-Merci Albus ! Hum...miss Snape, approchez s'il vous plait !"

**Après avoir lancé un regard à son père, Malicia s'approcha de sa tante, s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit la suite.  
Minerva déposa le Choixpeau sur la tête de sa filleule et recula de quelques pas. Malicia découvrit alors qu'elle pouvait entendre les pensées du Choixpeau.**

"Tu es une Snape ? Descendante directe de Merlin...ainsi que d'une famille de Sorciers très nobles, les Prince... ? Intéressant...vraiment ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas sentit...mais je me souviens de ton père, ou devrais-je dire, de tes pères ! **Malicia resta silencieuse, bénissant encore une fois Lucius pour ses cours improvisés sur l'impassibilité, attendant la décision finale. **Oui, je me souviens très bien d'eux ! **reprit le Choixpeau après une brève hésitation. **Je n'avais eu aucune hésitation sur leur Répartition...et toi, tu leur ressembles tellement...cette puissance que tu as et qui coule dans tes veines m'indique que j'ai raison et que pour toi, la seule solution est de t'envoyer à Serpentard, auprès des tiens ! **conclu le Choixpeau dans la tête de Malicia.  
**

-Non, s'il te plait, pas Serpentard ! **murmura t-elle, de telle sorte à ce que personne ne l'entende.**

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ainsi, ton père pourra être enfin fier de toi !

-Mon père est déjà fier de moi ! **répliqua t-elle, un doute la prenant de plein fouet.  
**

-En es-tu certaine ? **rit le Choixpeau.  
**

-Je...je...je pense...

-Si tu vas à Serpentard, tu seras la fierté de ton père, sois en sûre ! N'est-ce pas ce que tu cherches, au fond de toi ? Ne veux-tu pas le rendre enfin heureux, alors que tu lui rappel sans cesse son douloureux passé... ? Cet homme qu'il aimait tant et qu'il a perdu pour te protéger...on pourrait presque penser que tout est à cause de toi si il est malheureux en ce moment même !

-Je...je...je dois aller à Gryffondor...pour le bien d'Harry Potter ! **murmura t-elle, perdant son masque d'impassibilité, des larmes apparaissant à ses yeux...son père était-il réellement malheureux en la regardant, en vivant auprès d'elle ?  
**

-Vraiment ?

-Oui...je suis là pour l'aider et le protéger, telle est ma mission...je ne peux reculer ! Je dois être à Gryffondor !

-Pourtant, à Serpentard, tu pourrais...

-Assez !!! **murmura t-elle, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.  
**

-Crois-moi, le bon choix est Serpentard...

-Non, pas Serpentard, pas Serpentard...

-Très bien, je capitule...Harry et toi êtes semblables, de vrais têtes de mules !"

**Mettant fin à leur connexion, le Choixpeau s'écria :**

"GRYFFONDOR !!!"

**Malicia sourit tristement en effaçant d'un revers de main sa larme, voyant Harry bondir sur sa chaise pour se lever et applaudir, suivi d'Hermione, de Ron et de Draco qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la Salle, à la table la plus vide de la Grande Salle.**

"Bienvenue à la maison ! **lui souffla joyeusement Minerva, ne remarquant pas l'air triste de sa filleule.  
**

-Merci ma Tante ! **murmura à son tour Malicia**."

**Elle descendit du tabouret, sous quelques applaudissements polis venant des Gryffondors, rejoignit Harry et s'installa à côté de lui, soit en face d'Hermione et de Ron qui lui souriaient chaleureusement.  
Malgré cette bonne humeur venant de ses nouveaux amis, Malicia eu un pincement au cœur...et si le Choixpeau avait raison ?**

_Voici un petit cadeau...le début parait compliqué :_

_-Malicia == bébé chaudron, compagne d'éternité de Draco Malfoy qui est un demi-veela_

_Mais tout sera encore plus compiqué dans ce qui suivra :) !_

_J'espère que ça vous plait..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Pour répondre à une question, le héro de cette histoire n'est autre que Malicia et Harry...parfois je parlerai plus de l'un que de l'autre puis l'inverse ! A eux deux, ils constituent mon héro :)._

_Bonne lecture et merci pour les Rewiews._

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

**Perte de contrôle**

**Une fois assise à sa place, les applaudissements cessèrent et le dîner apparut magiquement sur les cinq longues tables de la Grande Salle. Malicia fixa alors d'un air absent son assiette vide, repensant encore aux paroles du Choixpeau...**

"Je ne comprends pas ! **souffla Hermione, au beau milieu du brouhaha des élèves.**

-Quoi donc ? **demanda Ron, commençant déjà à s'empiffrer.  
**

-Le Professeur Dumbledore n'a pas fait son discours...d'habitude, il nous souhaite la bienvenue, nous rappelle certaines règles à respecter, nous souhaite bon appétit et enfin le repas apparaît ! Mais là, il n'a rien dit...rien du tout ! **s'offusqua t-elle.  
**

-Pourquoi tu te prends autant la tête, 'Mione ?

-Je ne me prends pas la tête, Ron ! Je dis simplement que ce n'est pas le comportement habituel de Dumbledore !** expliqua la brunette.  
**

-Mouai... **bougonna le roux, ne faisant déjà plus attention à son amie.  
**

-Et toi, Harry ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est étrange, c'est vrai ! **avoua t-il.** Mais ça ne doit pas être très grave... peut-être qu'il fera son discours à la fin du repas ! N'est-ce pas Malicia ? **dit-il en se tournant vers sa nouvelle amie, cherchant un appuie pour faire taire la brunette.  
**

-Hein ? **demanda t-elle, sortant de ses pensées.  
**

-Et bien, Dumbledore... **insista t-il**."

**Malicia leva son regard vers la table des professeurs et croisa celui de son père, de sa tante et de son grand-père. Tous la fixaient bizarrement, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard de son père.  
Elle fronça les yeux, se demandant si son père savait pour le Choixpeau (ce qui était fort possible, sachant que le Professeur Dumbledore savait toujours tout...), ce qui fit réagir les trois professeurs, qui retournèrent très vite à leur repas tout en discutant activement.**

"Peut-être a-t-il tout simplement oublié ! **répondit-elle aux autres, pensant soudainement que son grand-père avait peut-être perçu ses larmes lors de sa répartition et que l'inquiétude l'avait peut-être fait oublier son traditionnel discours.  
**

-Oublié ? C'est impossible, voyons...Dumbledore n'oublie jamais rien ! **s'exclama Hermione.  
**

-C'est un homme comme tous les autres ! **fit Malicia en haussant les épaules.**"

**Elle se tourna vers Harry...étrangement, elle avait besoin de se confier à lui.**

"Il est inquiet ! **murmura Malicia pour que seul Harry l'entende.  
**

-Pourquoi ?**demanda t-il en jetant un œil à Dumbledore, qui avait recommencé à fixer Malicia.  
**

-A cause de moi...

-Quel est le problème ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ?

-Le problème c'est qu'il sait toujours tout et même les choses informulées...

-Malicia, je ne comprends rien...exprime toi plus clairement !

-Le Choixpeau m'a révélé des choses... **Harry remarqua que des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux, prêtes à être versées...** assez douloureuses et méchantes...

-Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas connus le Choixpeau ainsi...

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on aurait dit que ça l'amusait de me dire ces choses...

-Quelles choses ? Que t'a-t-il dit ?

-Il m'a juste ouvert les yeux...sur mon père ! Peu importe quoi, je suis sûre que le Professeur Dumbledore a tout su alors que le Choixpeau me parlait dans la tête...c'est pour ça qu'il me fixe !"

**Harry fronça les sourcils...décidément, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose ! Il savait juste, sans vraiment savoir, qu'un lien spécial unissait la jeune fille au vieux sorcier qu'était Albus Dumbledore...mais de quel lien s'agissait-il ? Pourquoi ces larmes dans ses yeux ? Ces questions tournèrent dans la tête d'Harry pendant une bonne partie de la soirée et finalement, il se jura d'aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à son mentor.  
Il acquiesça, déterminé à savoir ce qui se tramait la dessous, et se remit à manger, contrairement à Malicia qui se perdait une fois de plus dans ses pensées...ce qui n'échappa pas au roux !**

"Tu ne manges pas ? **demanda t-il à la jeune fille.  
**

-Je n'ai pas très faim ! **répondit-elle, machinalement.  
**

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? **demanda Harry, soucieux et maudissant le Choixpeau pour l'avoir mise dans cet état.  
**

-Oui et non ! **dit-elle, repensant une fois de plus aux propos du Choixpeau.  
**

-Tu veux en parler ? **demanda gentiment Hermione.  
**

-Non, je te remercie Hermione...mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira sûrement mieux demain ! **sourit Malicia, tandis que ses yeux versaient des larmes discrètement et silencieusement**."

**Pour clôturer cette discussion, Malicia fit mine d'observer la Grande Salle et ce qu'elle remarqua lui fit un haut le cœur ; une grande partie des élèves l'observait d'un mauvais œil. Se sentant soudainement nauséeuse, elle baissa la tête et fixa longuement son assiette vide. Au bout de dix minutes, n'ayant toujours pas quittée son assiette des yeux, elle y vit apparaître un morceau de parchemin. Elle le prit délicatement, l'ouvrit et le lu :  
**

**_« Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi ne manges-tu pas ? Dumbledore et Minerva sont inquiets...moi aussi mais je ne comprends pas ! Ce soir, une fois au cachot, j'exigerai que tu m'expliques tout sans rien me cacher...est-ce clair ? Et souviens toi de qui tu es ! S.S. »_.**

**  
En lisant la dernière phrase, une seule est unique question tournait dans sa tête...cette question, elle se la posait tous les jours sans jamais trouver de réponse.**

"Mais qui suis-je exactement ? **souffla Malicia.  
**

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? **demanda Harry, qui avait entendu la jeune fille chuchoter.  
**

-Rien de bien important ! **sourit-elle, essayant de rassurer ses nouveaux amis**."

**Reportant son regard sur le parchemin, Malicia se rendit compte qu'il s'était autodétruit.**

"De qui s'était ? **demanda Harry, soudainement curieux.**

-Père ! **répondit-elle, simplement.  
**

-Psss !!! Psss !!! Hey, la fille de la Chauve-Souris !"

**Se souvenant des surnoms donnés à son père lorsque les élèves ont su qu'elle était sa fille, Malicia redressa automatiquement la tête et se tourna vers son voisin le plus proche, soit à quatre places d'elle (les élèves s'étaient subitement éloignés d'elle quand elle s'est installée à leur table) et qui semblait l'appeler.**

"Hey, c'est cool...elle se reconnaît ! **sourit moqueusement un petit brun.  
**

-La ferme, Seamus ! **gronda Harry**.

-C'est bon Harry...on plaisante ! **rit un garçon de peau noire.  
**

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans, Dean ! **intervint à son tour Ron.  
**

-Vous devenez lourd les mecs ! **marmonna une jeune fille rousse, assise seule, entre les deux groupes.  
**

-Ginny, c'est ton frère qui...

-Tais-toi, Dean ! **rugit Ginny.  
**

-Ecoute, on ne va pas recommencer à se disputer... **continua Dean mais il se prit une gifle.  
**

-Tu la méritais depuis le train, celle là ! Fait attention, une autre pourrait partir ! **menaça la jeune rousse pendant que Ron souriait moqueusement.  
**

-Dis Snape, je me demandais comment une femme pouvait être attirée par ton père et surtout...quelle femme voudrait de lui à tel point qu'elle lui aurait permis d'avoir une fille tel que toi ! Alors, pourrais-tu nous éclairer ? **se moqua sans retenu Seamus Finnigan**."

**Deux sentiments apparurent en elle : la haine et la tristesse.  
Son deuxième père dont elle ne connaissait rien de lui, était mort peut-être à cause d'elle et ces imbéciles se moquaient ouvertement de l'amour que ses parents se portaient.**

"Alors, tu as perdu ta langue ? **demanda Dean Thomas, évitant de justesse la deuxième baffe que sa petite amie lui avait promis.  
**

-Laissez la tranquille ! **gronda une fois de plus Harry, sa main droite plongée dans son uniforme, serrant très fort sa baguette, prête à servir.  
**

-Laisse Harry...si cela les amuse ! **dit-elle, la voix tremblante**."

**Etait-elle triste, en colère, nostalgique ? Elle ne le savait guère.  
Malicia ferma les yeux et les poings, essayant de ne pas craquer. Si jamais elle perdait son sang froid, lui avait un jour expliqué Lucius Malfoy, elle perdrait également le contrôle de sa magie et seul Merlin savait ce qui se passerait alors !**

"A vrai dire, ma mère est morte ! **mentit Malicia.** Lors de la 1ère Guerre contre Lord Voldemort !"

**La tablé eu un sursaut lorsqu'elle prononça le nom du mage noir. Seul Harry resta impassible face à son nom et pour cause...seul un imbécile aurait peur d'un simple nom !**

"Je suis désolé, Malicia ! **soupira Harry, relâchant légèrement sa baguette.** Voldemort a fait beaucoup de mal à beaucoup de monde...je tacherai de te venger, une fois que je serai enfin face à lui ! Je t'en fais la promesse.

-Tu n'es pas obligé...je ne me souviens même pas d'elle et mon père m'en parle rarement, voir jamais ! Il a trop souffert de sa disparition... **une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue**."

**Maintenant, elle voyait claire...oui son père était malheureux et oui, tout était de sa faute ! Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle en était persuadée.**

"C'est un bon père ! **acquiesça Harry.  
**

-Tu parles ! Son père n'est qu'un Mangemort ! **cracha hargneusement un élève non loin d'eux.  
**

-Dumbledore a déjà prouvé mainte et mainte fois que Severus Snape travaillait pour l'Ordre de Phénix ! Il est donc innocent et je suis du même avis que le Professeur Dumbledore ! **cracha à son tour Harry, sa main reprenant place autour de sa baguette dans son uniforme**."

**Malicia ferma une fois de plus les yeux...sa magie pulsait dans ses veines, prête à exploser.**

"Dis Snape, ta mère était au courant que ton cher père était Mangemort ? A moins qu'elle ne l'était également !

-Seamus, ça suffit maintenant ! **prévint Ron.  
**

-Ah mon avis, il a dû la mettre sous Imperium ! **se moqua un deuxième année.  
**

-LA FERME ! **s'écrièrent Harry et Malicia, en même temps.**"

**Un éclair jaillie du faux ciel de la Grande Salle et foudroya la table des Gryffondors.  
Malicia et Harry ne se regardèrent pas, trop occupés à fixer Seamus avec des regards assassins. C'est Malicia, entourée d'un halo rouge, qui prit la parole la première alors que la Grande Salle était plongée dans un silence religieux et que tous les fixaient, effrayés ou surpris.**

"Je vous interdis de l'insulter...vous n'êtes que des...que des...que des monstres ! **murmura t-elle, dans un sanglot**."

**Un coup de tonnerre gronda dans toute la Grande Salle, puis toujours ce silence religieux.  
Tous observait cette scène que les Gryffondors leur offraient.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_Clair de Lune_

**Sentant sa magie s'échapper de son corps, la respiration de Malicia se coupa, comme si elle avait été stupéfixée.  
Très vite, elle se retourna et quitta la Grande Salle sous les yeux éberlués des élèves mais aussi de l'ensemble du corps professoral.  
Pendant ce temps, Harry n'avait pas quitté des yeux ses camarades, son regard envoyant des éclairs tandis que Snape quittait à son tour la Grande Salle, sans être remarqué. Seul un regard bleu, sans malice, le regarda tristement se diriger vers la sortie.  
Au même moment, Malicia venait de rejoindre le Lac où le Calamar Géant montrait ses longs tentacules en signe de salut. Elle lui répondit d'un signe de main timide, se demandant s'il pouvait bien la voir. Puis, elle s'installa au bord du Lac, tout près du Calamar et se mit à penser à cette étrange soirée. Ses nerfs avaient étés mis à rude épreuve et elle avait craquée en un rien de temps...qu'allait dire Lucius Malfoy, l'homme qui lui avait appris le mensonge et l'impassibilité... « C'est très important, voire vital, que tu saches cela », lui avait-il dit un jour où elle n'avait que 7 ans. Elle avait faillit...qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Et son père ? Un Snape ne montrait jamais ses sentiments et ne fuyait jamais...tout le contraire d'elle.  
Elle soupira, empêchant cette fois-ci ses larmes de coulées...non, elle ne devait plus craquée mais être forte, comme le lui avait appris le meilleur ami de son père !  
Puis, la question traditionnelle revint en sa mémoire...qui était-elle réellement ?**

"Malicia... **soupira une voix derrière elle.**"

**Reconnaissant la voix de son père, elle ne se retourna pas.**

"Il y a un problème, n'est-ce pas ? **demanda t-il, doucement comme si il parlait à une petite fille.**"

**Un nouveau silence lui répondit mais les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur les joues de sa fille l'inquiéta un peu plus...fichues larmes, elle n'avait pas réussi à les contenir plus longtemps ! Elle faisait une bien piètre Snape...**

"Oui, je suppose qu'il y a un problème ! **dit-il, pour lui-même, en s'installant derrière sa fille, l'attirant contre son torse pour ainsi calmer sa peine. **Dis-moi...je t'en pris...que je comprenne ! **murmura t-il à l'oreille de Malicia, tout en la serrant plus contre lui et en la berçant lentement.  
**

-Le problème...je ne sais pas qui je suis, Père ! **murmura t-elle.  
**

-Je ne comprends pas, je t'ai pourtant tout expliqué et Albus aussi...

-Je ne sais pas qui je suis car je ne sais pas d'où je viens réellement ! Qui est mon second père, ma moitié...celle qui domine mon côté Snape ! Qui est-il, Père ?"

**Severus ne répondit pas...il fixait le reflet de la lune sur le Lac...pourquoi devait-il en venir à cette discussion, c'était trop tôt, pour lui comme pour elle !**

"Père...êtes-vous heureux ? **demanda subitement Malicia, face au silence de son père.**"

**Snape se retourna vivement vers sa fille et la dévisagea.**

"Que dis-tu ?

-Etes-vous réellement heureux ? En ce moment ? Quand je suis avec vous ? **énuméra t-elle.  
**

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi une telle question ?"

**Un silence lui répondit.**

"Réponds moi ! C'est encore une stupidité d'Albus ?

-Non !!! Grand-Père n'y est pour rien ! **s'exclama t-elle.  
**

-Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je ne suis pas heureux ? Je le suis, tu n'as pas à en douter !

-Vous mentez, je le sais ! **l'attaqua t-elle. **Pourquoi ? **murmura t-elle, le regard dans le vide.  
**

-Mais je...attends une seconde ! C'est le Choixpeau qui t'a dit que je n'étais pas heureux ?

-Je...

-Réponds par oui ou par non ! **ordonna t-il d'une voix glacial que Malicia ne lui connaissait pas.  
**

-Oui... **souffla t-elle, espérant ainsi qu'il ne l'entende pas.  
**

-Malicia, le Choixpeau a la langue trop pendue et je tâcherai de lui clouer le bec la prochaine fois que je le verrai dans le bureau d'Albus ! Mais sache qu'il dit n'importe quoi quand il ne s'agit pas de Répartition...

-Cela faisait partir de ma répartition ! Il m'a dit que je devais être à Serpentard pour que vous soyez enfin fier de moi et que vous soyez heureux. Il m'a aussi dit que si vous étiez malheureux, c'était simplement de ma faute...car je vous rappelais trop l'homme que vous aviez tant aimé !"

**Tout au long du discours de Malicia, Snape avait fermé ses points, les serrant si fort sous la fureur qui montait en lui que ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses paumes, versant du sang sur son pantalon noir.**

"Père ! Vos mains ! **s'écria t-elle, sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.**

-Ce n'est pas grave...que t'a-t-il dit d'autre ? **rugit-il, alors qu'elle tentait d'éponger le sang sur les mains de Snape.  
**

-Rien ! **répondit-elle précipitamment.  
**

-Et après, c'est moi qui mens ? **dit-il en souriant tandis que les joues de Malicia s'empourprèrent.  
**

-Père, est-ce qu'un jour vous me parlerez de Lui ?** demanda t-elle.  
**

-Un jour, oui... **répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. **Malicia...je suis heureux, très heureux d'être ton père ! Tu es ma fierté et même si tu es à Gryffondor, je serais toujours fier de toi ! Un père ne peut détester son enfant...regarde Lucius, lui qui semble être une personne froide...as-tu vue comment il serre Draco dans ses bras quand nous sommes seuls avec eux ?

-Je comprends...mais alors, pourquoi le Choixpeau a-t-il dit toutes ses méchancetés ?

-Je ne sais pas mais j'aurai une petite discussion avec Albus, ne t'en fais pas !

-Je suis fatiguée...cette journée est la pire que j'ai vécu ! **souffla t-elle en baillant.  
**

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'allais pas bien au dîner...et les réflexions de tes camarades n'ont pas dû être facile à entendre...je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça !

-C'est plutôt à moi d'être désolé ! Je me suis donnée en spectacle devant toute l'école ! Qu'est-ce que Lucius va penser de moi ?

-Il se moquera de toi, sûrement ! Ça fait longtemps qu'il attendait que tu craques...il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait si jamais tu perdais le contrôle de ta magie et il voulait en avoir un petit aperçut...finalement tu as pris la bonne décision en quittant la Grande Salle ! Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver ?"

**A ce moment précis, une détonation retentit à l'intérieur du château, suivi d'une lumière rouge. Tous deux sursautèrent.**

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? **demanda Malicia en observant le château plongé dans un halo rouge.  
**

-Un duel magique...allons voir, on ne sait jamais ! **répondit Snape, entraînant sa fille jusqu'au château.**"

**Une fois arrivés dans le Grand Hall, Severus et Malicia se figèrent sur place. Devant eux se tenait Harry Potter, prit d'une grande fureur, baguette pointée vers un corps effondré sur le sol.  
Après une brève observation, Malicia reconnue Seamus Finnigan. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi celui-ci était inconscient tandis qu'Harry se tenait encore en position de combat, la respiration haletante. Bizarrement, il semblait être stupéfixé.**

"Ah ! Severus vous voilà enfin ! **s'exclama Albus, qui se tenait non loin des deux élèves, baguette en main.  
**

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Albus ? **demanda Severus, fixant Harry puis Seamus.  
**

-Il semblerait que Mr Finnigan ait été trop loin... **murmura le directeur, d'un ton réprobateur.  
**

-Oh, Harry... **souffla Malicia, tournant la tête de droite à gauche.  
**

-Et ? **demanda Snape, attendant la suite.  
**

-Et un duel a commencé entre eux ! On n'a pas pu les arrêter avant mais j'ai réussi à les faire sortir dans le hall et quand Harry a envoyé un Expelliarmus à Mr Finnigan, j'ai pu le stupéfixer avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable ! Mr Finnigan était déjà évanouie lorsque j'ai réussi à contrôler Harry.

-Si Harry est stupéfixé, pourquoi a-t-il l'air si essoufflé ? **demanda Malicia.  
**

-Harry a une très grande capacité magique et il semblerait qu'il essaye de lutter contre mon sort !"

**Ils furent coupés par l'arrivée des autres professeurs, ainsi que des préfets de chaque maison.**

"Albus ! Voyons, que c'est-il passé ?

-Plus tard, Minerva ! En attendant, que les préfets raccompagnent les élèves dans leurs dortoirs, sans exception !

-Que fait-on de Finnigan ? **demanda Snape d'une voix glaciale.  
**

-Minerva, emmenez le à l'infirmerie, je vous prie !"

**Cette dernière acquiesça et très vite, le couloir ainsi que la Grande Salle se vidèrent pour ne laisser qu'Albus, Snape, Malicia et Harry (toujours à moitié stupéfixé) dans le couloir, seuls. Lentement, Malicia s'approcha d'Harry sous les yeux du Directeur et de Snape. Une fois assez proche de lui, elle déposa une main sur son épaule en signe d'apaisement et sans que le Professeur Dumbledore ne puisse réagir, son sort de pétrification s'envola.  
Petit à petit, Harry reprit ses esprits et se souvenant du duel entre Seamus et lui, son visage devint livide.**

"Je...je suis désolé, Professeur ! **dit-il en se tournant vers le Directeur. **Mais je ne le regrette pas !

-Harry...mon garçon, que c'est-il passé pour que tu sois tombé sous une telle fureur ?

-Ils n'ont pas arrêtés d'insulter le Professeur Snape et sa fille...j'en ai eu assez et pour les faire taire, j'ai sortie ma baguette. Ils ne m'ont pas pris au sérieux...Seamus était le plus proche et le plus bavard, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

-Nous voyons, en effet Potter ! La suite ? **grogna Severus, dont l'histoire ne lui plaisait guère.  
**

-La suite est que je lui ai jeté un sort de Chauve Furie comme Ginny me l'avait appris et il a répliqué...le duel a prit une ampleur que je ne voulais pas mais, c'était pour te protéger ! **dit-il en se tournant vers Malicia.**

**La réplique d'Harry fit froid dans le dos de Snape...Potter s'intéresserait-il lui aussi à sa fille ?**

"Je te remercie Harry, mais tu n'aurais pas dû...que vont penser tes amis maintenant ? Et ce Finnigan, n'est-il pas dans ton dortoir ?

-Si mais...

-Potter se débrouillera avec ses propres problèmes ! Il se fait tard, Albus ! **déclara Snape, pressé d'être dans ses calmes cachots.  
**

-Effectivement, il est tard ! Mais vous conviendrez Severus, que Harry ne peut retourner dans son dortoir avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir...du moins, pas pour l'instant ! Je propose donc qu'il habite dans les appartements libres des cachots ! **sourit le malicieux Directeur de Poudlard.  
**

-Et pourquoi doit-il vivre dans MES cachots ?

-Severus... **Albus le regardait à présent droit dans les yeux et Snape avait l'impression, dans ces moments là, que le Directeur l'observait aux rayons X. **Souvenez-vous de ce que nous avions convenu, Malicia, vous et moi !

-Hum... **grogna Snape tandis que Harry se tournait vers le Directeur et que Malicia se souvenait du pourquoi elle était présente en ces lieux.  
**

-Que dites-vous, Professeur ? **demanda Harry, soupçonneux.  
**

-Tu en sauras plus demain, Harry ! En attendant, aller tous vous reposez...bonne nuit.

-Albus, j'ai l'étrange impression que vous aviez déjà tout prévu ! **grogna Severus.  
**

-Cela se pourrait bien ! **sourit le Directeur avant de s'éloigner à grande enjambée en direction de son bureau.  
**

-Vieux fou ! **murmura Severus, avant de s'éloigner lui aussi vers ses cachots. **Dépêchez-vous de me suivre ! Vous devriez déjà être en train de dormir !"

**Sans un mot, Malicia et Harry suivirent Snape jusqu'à leurs appartements.**

"Bien, vos appartements se trouvent ici, derrière ce portrait de Salazar Serpentard et le mot de passe est « Destinée » ! Bonne nuit, Potter !

-Euh...et où sont les votre ? **demanda timidement Harry.  
**

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, Potter ! Dépêchez-vous d'entrer dans vos appartements... **murmura t-il, le regard froid.**

**Sans plus attendre mais la tête basse, Harry donna le mot de passe et entra dans ses appartements aux couleurs Vert et Argent, pour ensuite s'endormir totalement épuisé de cette soirée forte en émotion. De l'autre côté, Snape fit demi-tour, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Malicia et la guida à travers plusieurs couloirs.**

"Il fait froid, ici... **murmura Malicia, tout en claquant des dents.  
**

-J'avoue que l'hiver n'est pas agréable à vivre dans les cachots mais si tu as froid en ce moment même, c'est simplement parce que tu es fatiguée ! Alors en route, plus vite on arrivera à nos appartements, plus vite on pourra se reposer...nous avons tous les deux eu une sale journée !

-Oui, rentrons vite... **murmura t-elle.  
**

-Es-tu sûre d'aller bien, Malicia ?

-Oui, pourquoi cette question ? **dit-elle, tandis qu'ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu d'un nouveau couloir.  
**

-Tu sembles...perdue ! **avoua Severus, un peu inquiet**.

-Une bonne nuit de repos me fera le plus grand bien, Père ! Ne vous inquiétez pas..."

**Ils reprirent alors leur chemin, n'osant pas parler de ce qui c'était passer dans la Grande Salle. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, Severus s'arrêta devant un immense portrait qui semblait dormir.**

"Nous y voilà ! **murmura Snape, sachant l'humeur des tableaux lorsqu'ils étaient réveillés en plein milieu de la nuit.  
**

-Un véritable labyrinthe, ces cachots ! **souffla Malicia, légèrement somnolente.  
**

-Tu t'y feras, ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Le mot de passe ? **demanda la jeune femme peinte sur le portrait qui leur faisait face, gardant la demeure de la "Terreur des Cachots" !  
**

-Praesidium ! **annonça Severus, poussant ensuite Malicia à l'intérieur de leurs appartements.  
**

-C'est du latin ?

-En effet ! Les sorciers utilisent beaucoup cette ancienne langue...regardes, pratiquement tous les sortilèges sont en latin ! **lui expliqua Snape.  
**

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, exactement ?

-Praesidium ? Euh...protection...

-Vous avez peur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je préfèrerai juste que tu sois autre part que Poudlard...tu n'es pas en total sécurité ici malgré ma présence et celle d'Albus !

-D'après ce que j'ai vu depuis mon arrivé, je peux vous dire que j'aime déjà beaucoup cette école...même si mes camarades Gryffondors ne m'ont pas acceptés, finalement, ça m'est égal ! Je suis avec vous, Père...avec ma Tante et Grand Père...je suis très heureuse ! De plus, j'ai Draco et de nouveaux amis : Hermione, Ron et Harry...

-En parlant de Potter, ne traîne pas trop avec lui...

-Père, vous exagérez ! Il est très gentil et...

-Et ? Non...ne me dis pas que tu t'intéresses à lui !!! **dit-il, surprit de sa déduction.  
**

-Mais non...Père, j'aime Draco et vous le savez !

-Oui... **répondit-il, une moue d'enfant sur le visage**. Bon, allons nous coucher...tu es totalement épuisée ! **dit-il en l'observant.**"

**Effectivement, Malicia avait les yeux clos, prête à s'endormir à n'importe quel moment. Quand il s'approcha d'elle, il entendit sa respiration devenir lente et en conclut qu'elle s'était endormie d'un seul coup. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il l'allongea sur le matelas. D'un sort rapide, elle fut en pyjama. Il s'installa à ses côtés, remonta la couverture sur eux et comme il y a plusieurs années de cela, il l'a prit dans ses bras et s'endormit ainsi, le baume au cœur, heureux de la savoir en vie et presque en sécurité...mais qu'adviendra t-il d'eux lorsque la guerre éclatera ???**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**Nouvelle amitié  
**

**Un tout nouveau jour se leva sur Poudlard.  
Malicia sortit lentement des bras rassurant de Morphée pour se retrouver dans ceux de son père, toujours endormi.  
D'abord surprise par cette soudaine proximité, elle finit par laisser un sourire tendre apparaître sur ses fines lèvres.**

« Tempus ! » **murmura t-elle.**

**L'heure, écrit d'un vert émeraude, lui indiqua qu'il était 6h30 du matin...l'heure habituelle où son père devait se réveiller. ****Pendant près d'une minute, elle observa les traits du visage de Snape : il paraissait beaucoup moins tendu que la veille...il semblait presque paisible.  
Doucement, elle approcha l'une de ses mains près du visage de Severus et se mit à faire de petites caresses aériennes pour le réveiller.**

« Père, il est l'heure... » **murmura t-elle pour ne pas le brusquer.**

**Lentement, les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent et un semblant de sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.**

« Bonjour ! » **murmura Malicia.  
**

« Bonjour ! » **lui répondit-il. **« Bien dormis ? »

« Oui, assez bien... »

« Tu as l'air encore fatiguée...quelle heure est-il ? » **demanda t-il, en se redressant dans le lit, cherchant quelque chose qui visiblement il ne trouvait pas.  
**

« Il est 6h35 ! »

« Malicia...les élèves et les professeurs n'ont pas cours ce matin ! C'est la remise des emplois de temps...les cours débutent seulement cette après-midi ! »

« Oh ! Je suis désolé...je pensais qu'on commençait les cours dès ce matin ! » **s'excusa t-elle.  
**

« Ce n'est pas grave ! Reposes-toi encore un petit peu...c'est la première fois que tu as l'air si fatiguée ! » **murmura t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Malicia.**

« Que dîtes-vous, Père ? »

« Rien...reposes-toi, veux-tu ? Je viendrais te chercher pour prendre le petit déjeuné dans la Grande Salle ! »

« Mais Père... » **protesta t-elle.  
**

« Dors ! Encore un petit peu, et si tu le souhaites, je te ferais visiter l'école à la place de faire ma grasse matinée ! »

« Père, vous ne faites jamais la grasse matinée ! »

« C'est sûr qu'avec une fille qui me réveille à 6h35 du matin, je ne peux certainement pas... »

**Il ne put finir sa phrase puisqu'il reçut un oreiller dans la figure.**

« Pas très mature ça ! » **se plaignit-il par la suite.  
**

« Ah bon ? Désolé...aucun d'entre nous ne doit l'être réellement, alors ! » **sourit-elle.**

**Après lui avoir mit une petite claque derrière la tête, Severus sermonna encore une fois Malicia pour l'obliger à se reposer un peu plus.  
Il se leva, laissant tout le lit pour sa fille bien aimée, et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain pour se doucher...la journée promettait d'être longue, surtout que son premier cours sera avec les Septièmes Années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard !  
Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Malicia.**

« Que fais-tu ? » **demanda t-il, méfiant.  
**

« Je vais prendre ma douche avant d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuné ! »

« Malicia, je t'ai demandé de te reposer... » **soupira Severus.  
**

« Pourquoi voulez-vous m'obliger à dormir ? Ce n'est pas si grave si je suis encore un peu fatigué... »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Et bien, expliquez-moi ! » **dit-elle, sur un ton las.**

« Non, oublies ! Dépêches-toi de prendre ta douche et allons-y ! » **céda t-il.**

**Victorieuse, Malicia se dépêcha de prendre sa douche, et après un petit tour de l'école, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour calmer leur ventre qui criait famine. Une fois devant les portes closes de la grande Salle, Severus reprit son masque de glace...peut-être n'était-il plus espion, mais cela ne donnait aucune raison valable pour lui qui lui oblige à devenir une sorte de Poufsouffle refoulé et d'être plus gentil avec ses collègues ainsi qu'avec ses élèves !  
Cependant, ce changement brutal d'humeur ne passa pas inaperçu et Malicia le lui reprocha.**

« Sérieusement, je ne vous comprends plus, Père ! Pourquoi rester un être haït alors que vous pouvez prouver à tous que vous avez un cœur comme n'importe quel être vivant ? » **demanda t-elle, cherchant à ramener son père à la raison.  
**

« Me faire haïr de tous est la seule chose que je sache faire et ça, depuis ma naissance ! » **répliqua t-il un peu froid.  
**

« Vous devez changer...vous ne pouvez plus continuer à vivre ainsi... »

« Je ne peux pas changer en un jour, Malicia ! J'ai toujours été comme ça... »

**Elle ne répondit pas. Submergée par une émotion qu'elle ne pouvait nommer, elle se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Surpris et inquiet, Severus la serra contre lui...quel idiot avait-il été de parler ainsi à la seule personne qui lui tenait réellement à cœur !**

« Je suis désolé, Malicia... »

« Vous vous trompez, Père ! Tout le monde ne vous hait pas...vous n'avez pas toujours été ainsi, pas avec moi ! »

« Malicia... » **murmura t-il, la gorge nouée.**

« Et moi, je vous aime plus que tout... »

**S'arrachant des bras protecteurs de son père, elle s'engouffra rapidement dans la Grande Salle pratiquement vide à cette heure bien matinale, et rejoignit le seul Gryffondor présent, Harry Potter.**

« Bonjour Harry ! Je peux prendre mon petit déjeuné avec toi ? » **demanda t-elle, timidement.  
**

« Euh...oui, bien sûr ! » **répondit-il.**

**Elle s'assit face à Harry, de sorte à éviter le regard de son père lorsque celui-ci passa derrière elle pour rejoindre la table des professeurs. Harry observa la scène, un peu surpris. Il remarqua cependant que la jeune fille avait bien l'air fatiguée...y avait-il eu une dispute entre les deux Snape qui avait tant chamboulée la jeune fille ?**

« Il y a eu un problème avec ton père ? » **demanda t-il poliment.  
**

« Tu es bien matinal...il n'y a pas cours ce matin et il est à peine 9 heures ! » **répliqua t-elle, évitant soigneusement le sujet.  
**

« Je dors très peu ces derniers mois ! Alors ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Malicia...je te connais depuis peu mais assez bien pour savoir que tu n'es pas idiote ! Que s'est-il passé pour que tu évites le regard de ton père ? »

« Je...je ne sais pas ! Je lui ai dit de changer, de ne plus être froid avec tout le monde mais il est très buté...je crois que son refus m'a...blessé ! » **avoua t-elle.  
**

« Tu sais...tu m'as l'air vraiment fatiguée ! Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu plus avant le début des cours... »

« Mon père m'a dit la même chose ce matin...ma tête est si affreuse que cela ? » **plaisanta t-elle.**

**Pour toute réponse, Harry acquiesça d'un air désolé, ce qui les fit tous les deux éclater de rire sous le regard du corps enseignant et d'une dizaine d'autres élèves.**

« Au fait, je suis désolé pour hier...enfin tu vois ! » **dit-il après avoir reprit ses esprits.  
**

« Tu n'as pas à l'être...je te remercie d'avoir prit notre défense ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser...je t'ai attiré des ennuies avec tes amis ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! » **sourit-il.  
**

« Harry ? Je peux te poser une question ? » **demanda subitement Malicia.  
**

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

« Suis-moi, on sera mieux dehors pour discuter ! Mon grand-père m'a toujours dit que les murs avaient des oreilles... »

« Il n'a pas tord... » **répondit-il en pensant au Directeur qui savait toujours tout avant tout le monde. **« Et qui est ton grand-père ? » **demanda t-il, soudainement curieux**.

« Secret ! Aller, viens ! »

**Tous deux prirent chacun un croissant et une tartine de confiture et se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour se rendre dans la cour principale de l'école.  
Pendant ce temps, un regard pétillant de joie regardait les deux nouveaux amis rire ensemble et s'en aller vers l'extérieur. Il était heureux pour Malicia...elle n'était plus seule maintenant !  
Cependant, Albus avait peur...quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez sa petite fille et il fallait qu'il en parle de suite avec Severus.**

« Dîtes-moi Severus...Malicia me semble bien fatiguée aujourd'hui ! »

« Effectivement...elle s'est écroulée de sommeil hier soir et ce matin, elle avait l'air encore plus épuisée que la veille ! »

**Severus se tourna vers son mentor et vit de la peur se refléter dans ses yeux. Tout de suite, il fit le lien entre Malicia et son défunt mari.**

« Non, ne me dîtes pas qu'elle aussi... »

« J'en ai bien peur, Severus ! »

« C'est impossible ! Cela doit se déclancher au seizième anniversaire...elle a 17 ans ! »

« J'ignore comment et encore pourquoi mais elle a les premiers signes...peut-être que votre manoir ne possédait que très peu de magie, contrairement à Poudlard... »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Je crains que l'école n'ait réveillée en elle cette facette du monde de la magie ! »

« Il faut que je contact Lucius...mais comment ? Vous nous aviez dit que cela ne devait pas être héréditaire ! »

« J'ai dû me tromper...Grindelwald était puissant, il a dû finir par trouver ce qu'il recherchait tant sans réellement s'en apercevoir ! »

« Et c'est Malicia qui en payera les conséquences... » **murmura Severus.  
**

« Cette magie est bonne, Severus... »

« Elle aime Draco... » **répondit-il, sachant que sa fille risquait de souffrir.  
**

« Je lui parlerai...dès cette après midi ! Je lui expliquerai ce qu'elle devra savoir, même si pour cela je devrais tout lui dire sur son second père, sur sa famille entière, Severus...sur nos erreurs ! »

« Oui, nous n'avons plus le choix ! » **murmura alors Severus.**

**L'amertume gagna Severus. Il avait tout fait pour préserver Malicia de la vérité, de la dure réalité...et il avait échoué. Pire ! Elle allait connaître le même destin que son défunt mari et perdre en contrepartie l'amour de son âme sœur, Draco Malfoy. Il quitta la table des professeurs, et se dirigea en haut d'une petite tour. Sur le chemin, il repensait à tout ce qui l'avait décidé à cacher la vérité à Malicia...il voulait simplement la protéger !  
Du haut de la plus petite tour de l'école, il pouvait voir Harry Potter et sa fille tant aimée discuter, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas les entendre...**

« Pour un mois de Septembre, il fait encore bien chaud, tu ne trouves pas Malicia ? »

« Oui, tu as raison ! »

« Que veux-tu savoir Malicia ? » **demanda Harry, croquant son croissant à pleine dents.  
**

« Asseyons-nous... »

**Ils s'installèrent sur un banc en pierre.**

« Harry...je ne sais pas comment...mais j'ai ressentis quelque chose en toi...à propos de mon père ! »

« Attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... » **répliqua Harry, sur la défensive.  
**

« Harry, dis-moi sincèrement ce que tu ressens pour mon père... »

**Harry ne réagit pas de suite, trop occupé à chercher un semblant d'excuse auprès de la jeune fille.**

« Tu n'as pas à me mentir, Harry...je ne lui dirais rien, je te le promets ! Je veux juste savoir si j'ai la capacité de détecter les sentiments des gens ou si je deviens complètement paranoïaque... » **dit-elle en riant, détendant légèrement l'atmosphère.  
**

« La capacité de détecter les sentiments des gens ? Ça existe ça, chez les sorciers ? »

« Hey ! Ne réponds pas par une autre question ! » **sourit-elle**. « Pour certains types de sorciers, cela pourrait être possible... »

« Ah ? Et à quel type de sorcières appartiens-tu ? »

« Harry...réponds juste à ma question, s'il te plait ! »

« Tu ne réponds jamais aux miennes...alors pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Tu as raison...mais dois-je te rappeler que si le Ministère apprend ce que je suis, je serais condamnée à mort ? Je ne peux pas en parler n'importe où...tu le sauras en temps voulue, je te le promets ! Alors ? »

« Je crois que je l'aime... » **murmura Harry.  
**

« Oh ! » **répondit simplement Malicia.  
**

« Je sais, il ne doit certainement pas être gay, vu que tu es là...que tu existes... »

« Cela n'a rien à voir... » **murmura Malicia.  
**

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis combien de temps éprouves-tu ce genre de sentiments envers lui ? » **demanda t-elle, ignorant sa question.  
**

« Depuis l'année dernière, je pense...quand il a tout fait pour protéger Malfoy des ennuis qu'il se créait lui-même, qu'il était toujours fourré avec lui...j'ai ressenti comme de la jalousie et ensuite, tout s'est développer ! »

« Je vois...je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir Harry mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit fait pour toi...je doute déjà qu'il devienne gentil alors t'aimer...enfin, tu comprends...je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu ! »

« Je comprends mais m'en voudras-tu si je tentai quand même quelque chose ? »

« Non, du tout ! »** sourit-elle. **« Sois juste prudent... »

« Je le serai ! » **sourit-il à son tour, heureux de s'être enfin confié à quelqu'un.  
**

« Hermione et Ron savent que tu es gay et...amoureux de mon paternel ? » **sourit malicieusement Malicia.  
**

« Non...je n'ai pas le courage de le leur avouer... »

**Malicia acquiesça. Au fond d'elle-même, elle le comprenait !**

« Malicia, Harry ! »

**Tous deux levèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant qui leur faisait des signes et qui n'était autre que Draco, pour la plus grande surprise d'un Gryffondor.**

« Malfoy ? » **s'étrangla Harry, surpris qu'il emploie son prénom au lieu de son nom.  
**

« Bah quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? » **sourit le blond tandis que Malicia riait.  
**

« Euh...non ! »

« Bien ! Je vous cherchais...Dumbledore m'a donné ça pour vous deux et McGonagall m'a confiée vos emplois du temps ! » **débita le Serpentard, leur montrant trois parchemins.  
**

« McGonagall t'a confiée nos emplois du temps ? » **demanda Harry, surpris.  
**

« Oui, enfin elle n'a pas eu le choix puisque c'est Dumbledore qui lui a dit de me les donner ! » **sourit le blond, se souvenant à quel point le professeur de métamorphose pouvait être méfiante à l'égard des Serpentards.**

**Il leur confia donc leurs emplois du temps ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin scellé par la cire d'une bougie rouge. Tous deux décachetèrent le mot sous les yeux de Draco puis lurent à haute voix ce que le Directeur leur demandait.**

_« Mes chers enfants, je vous donne rendez-vous dans mon bureau, cette après midi même après le déjeuné...j'ai des choses à vous annoncer. Harry, prépare-toi à rater une heure de potion sur les deux prévu par votre emploi du temps. Malicia, quant à toi, tu resteras plus longtemps...il est temps de remettre les choses à leur place !  
Bien à vous,  
Professeur Dumbledore »_

**Harry fixa Malicia qui n'avait pas quittée des yeux le parchemin.**

« De quoi parle t-il ? »** demanda finalement Harry.  
**

« Du passé de la famille Snape ! » **répondit Draco, à la place de Malicia.  
**

« En fait, il y a certaines choses que j'ignore...sur ma vie passée ! » **répondit à son tour Malicia, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit ailleurs.  
**

« Hey, tu es sûre que ça va, Malicia ? » **murmura Draco.  
**

« Oui... »

« Tu sembles si fatiguée...fais-moi plaisir, et vas te reposer jusqu'au déjeuné ! »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais, je resterai avec Harry ! »

**Harry sursauta à l'entente de son prénom, n'étant toujours pas habitué à entendre Draco Malfoy le nommer ainsi tandis que Malicia acquiesçait la proposition de son ami et partit sans un mot. Une fois Malicia hors de vue, Harry se tourna vers Draco qui lui souriait, l'air de rien.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » **demanda soudainement Harry, pensant que le blond jouait un jeu.  
**

« De quoi tu parles, Harry ? »

« Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom et me parles comme si nous étions amis depuis longtemps ? »

**Draco soupira, puis s'assit aux côtés de Harry...  
A ce moment là, Harry vit le masque des Malfoy disparaître du visage de Draco et ce qu'il vit le troubla un peu plus...Draco semblait lui aussi fatigué mais surtout las...las de ne pouvoir être la personne qu'il était réellement !**

« Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois... »

**Harry le fixa, montrant son incompréhension. Draco soupira une nouvelle fois...après tout, lui aussi avait envie de se confier, de dire à voix haute ses peurs et ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui...car oui, un Malfoy était capable de ressentir des choses.  
D'un geste rapide, il jeta un sort afin que personne n'entende leur conversation**.

« J'avoue qu'au départ, c'est Malicia qui m'a proposée d'être ami avec toi ! J'ai hésité...cette amitié me faisait envie depuis notre toute Première Année...t'en souviens-tu ? » **demanda Draco, se tournant vers Harry.  
**

« Oui...dure de l'oublier puisque c'est l'élément déclencheur de notre haine, l'un envers l'autre ! »

« Exact...mais ce n'était pas de la haine ! Juste un peu de jalousie...oui, je te jalousais Harry ! Toi qui avais tant d'amis en si peu de temps...des amis sur qui tu pouvais compter...moi, on ne peut pas dire que Crabbe et Goyle étaient d'une merveilleuse compagnie...je n'avais personne à qui me confier...sauf à Malicia ! » **sourit soudainement le blond. **« Nous nous écrivions souvent...c'est elle qui m'a aidée à tenir alors que je devais jouer un double jeu avec toi...et avec tout le monde, en fait ! Sais-tu à quel point il est difficile de mentir ? De montrer qu'en réalité nous sommes un monstre sans émotion ? Alors que la vérité était tout le contraire...oui, j'ai réfléchi à notre possible amitié cette année et avec du recul, je me suis dis que si tu connaissais ma situation, si tu apprenais l'enfer que j'avais vécu depuis plusieurs années, tu aurais compris et que finalement...nous pourrions devenir de bons amis ! Alors j'ai accepté...après tout, je n'ai rien à te reprocher ! »

« Explique-moi pourquoi tu nous as fait les pires coups bas depuis notre Première Année... »

« Hey bien, comme je te l'ai dis, je devais jouer un double jeu...un peu comme le père de Malicia ! Comme tu le sais, mon père était Mangemort...or, depuis la fin de notre Deuxième Année, il a rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi que ma mère ! Le journal intime de Tom Jedusor lui a fichu la trouille, et pour ma sécurité, il a décidé de faire comme Severus...mon parrain ! »

« Ton Parrain ? Severus Snape est ton parrain ? » **s'écria Harry, surpris, tandis que Draco laissait un léger rire s'échapper de sa gorge.  
**

« Oui...contrairement à ce que les gens croient, mon père est capable d'aimer et il m'aime autant que Severus aime Malicia ! Si tu veux savoir, Malicia et moi avons grandis ensemble...ma mère et mon père se sont chargés de son éducation sous les yeux de Severus qui lui, était complètement déboussolé par la mort de...son âme sœur ! Si on peut dire cela ainsi... » **murmura Draco. **« Je n'ai su qu'à ma Troisième Année ce qui se tramait dans la tête de mes parents et pour le statut d'espion de Severus...eux l'ont su bien plus tôt mais ils avaient déjà prit leur décision...c'est ainsi que la famille Malfoy fut transformée en Espions pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Cependant, je devais rester infâme avec toi...voilà pourquoi je t'ai autant pourris la vie mais je suis vraiment désolé et j'aimerai vraiment être ami avec toi ! Malicia me l'a fait remarquée dans le train...je te cherchais...je cherchais ta compagnie...celle de quelqu'un que je connaissais bien...à qui je pouvais tout dire sans craindre pour ma vie ! »

« Et bien...je suis surpris ! Mais je...je veux bien être ton ami, Draco ! »

**Tous deux se sourirent mais Draco revint vite à la réalité.**

« Si je suis à Poudlard cette année, c'est simplement parce que mon père a refusé que je prenne la Marque et que je devienne moi aussi un Espion...trop dangereux m'avait-il répondu ! Il m'a envoyé chez des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix alors qu'il est allé auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui et lui a rapporté que je m'étais enfuis pour ne pas accepter la Marque...j'ignore comment, mais il a réussi ! Je suppose qu'il a du se prendre quelques doloris mais on a reprit contact quelques jours plus tard et il semblait en assez bonne forme... »

« En écoutant ton récit, j'ai l'impression d'avoir jugé trop vite ta famille...je suis désolé Draco ! »

**Un silence prit place...pas un de ces silences pesants, mais un silence réconfortant.  
Puis Draco se tourna une fois de plus vers son camarade.**

« Tu sais, Malicia est une sorcière surprenante...très puissante même ! Tu as du t'en rendre compte hier, au dîné...lorsqu'une sorte d'halo rouge la entouré...elle devait être sacrément en colère pour perdre ainsi le contrôle de sa magie ! Mais tu verras bientôt de quoi elle est capable ! Je pense même que Dumbledore te dira tout cette après midi...cependant, je m'inquiète pour elle ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elle a l'air si fatiguée...cela me rappel quelque chose, mais je ne sais plus très bien quoi ! J'ai peur pour elle car si elle meurt, je mourrai aussi... »**murmura Draco.  
**

« Quoi ? » **sursauta Harry.  
**

« Je suis un demi-veela, Harry... »

« Demi-veela ? » **répéta Harry, ne sachant ce que s'était.  
**

« C'est une créature mythique assez rare à notre époque ! C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer...mais sache que ma compagne d'éternité est Malicia ! Quand un veela perd sa ou son compagnon d'éternité, il se laisse mourir... »

« Alors, si je comprends bien, tu dois être très attiré par elle ! »

« Effectivement...tu n'as pas idée de ce que je ressens quand je suis près d'elle ! Elle est mon rayon de soleil...mon unique raison de vivre ! » **dit-il d'un air rêveur.**

**Harry se mit fortement à rire, s'attirant un regard furieux de Draco.**

« Tu dois avoir envie de lui sauter dessus à chaque couloir non ? »** sourit Harry, se moquant du blond.  
**

« Effectivement...depuis mes 16 ans j'ai un terrible besoin de la posséder ! » **rougit le blond. **« Mais je me retiens ! Elle n'est pas prête...pas avec la guerre qui éclate à l'extérieur ! » **poursuivit-il sérieusement, ramenant ainsi Harry sur Terre.  
**

« Je comprends...mais vous devriez vivre le moment présent... »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Harry, mais tant que Malicia n'est pas prête, cela ne peut-être possible...le Veela est une créature qui une fois sa compagne trouvée, il ne peut lui faire du mal...le Veela ne veut que le bonheur de sa compagne, c'est ainsi ! Sans son consentement total, je dois vivre sans elle ! » **dit-il, un pincement au coeur.  
**

« Je lui parlerai ! »

« Tu ferais ça ? Pour moi ? »

« Nous sommes amis non ? » **sourit Harry.**

**D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et se serrèrent la main. Une nouvelle amitié venait d'être créée au sein de Poudlard.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

**Révélations**

**Tandis qu'Harry et Draco discutaient dans la cour principale de Poudlard, Malicia retourna rapidement aux cachots pour rejoindre ses appartements. Cependant, ne faisant pas très attention à son chemin, elle se perdit rapidement. Soupirant d'exaspération, elle se laissa choir contre un mur glacial des cachots.**

**Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser que cette après-midi, elle saurait enfin tout...qui elle était réellement, qui était son père, pourquoi Voldemort l'avait-il tué...tout, elle allait enfin tout savoir. Savoir la vérité ne lui faisait pas peur...non, ce qui l'a dérangeait c'était surtout la réaction de Severus ! **

**Puis, ce fut le trou noir...elle s'endormit à même le sol.**

**Un peu plus haut, Severus redescendit de sa petite tour où il avait vu Malicia quitter précipitamment les deux garçons. Voulant savoir ce que sa fille trafiquait, il la suivit...malheureusement pour lui, le Professeur McGonagall l'interpella alors qu'il allait entrer dans ses cachots. Grognant dans sa barbe, il fit demi-tour et rejoignit sa collègue.**

« Un problème, Minerva ? » **demanda Severus, toujours aussi froid et distant.**

« J'aimerai savoir si Malicia allait bien... »

« Je n'ai pas le temps, allez voir Dumbledore si cela vous tient tant à cœur ! » **la coupa froidement Severus.**

« Bien sûr que cela me tiens à cœur, Severus ! » **dit-elle, outrée par les propos du Maître des Potions.** « Malicia est tout de même ma filleule et... »

**Cependant, il ne fit pas attention aux paroles de la vieille sorcière et reprit son chemin en direction de ses cachots.**

**Alors qu'il arrivait dans l'un des couloirs menant à ses appartements, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il trouva Malicia, endormit à même le sol. Il se dirigea rapidement vers elle, lança un sort de médecine mais ne détecta rien de grave à part une très grosse dose de fatigue...une trop grosse dose pour une adolescente de son âge.**

**Lentement et délicatement, il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à leurs appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur, il l'emmena dans la chambre qui était attribuée à Malicia, la coucha sur son lit et la couvrit d'une couverture bien chaude.**

« Dors, ma princesse ! Cet après-midi sera dure...mais je serai toujours là pour veiller sur toi. » **murmura Severus.**

**Il la regarda dormir près de dix minutes, puis, revenant à la réalité, il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre : oui, il allait changer...pour aider Malicia à aller mieux et pour l'aider à traverser les diverses difficultés qu'elle vivra très bientôt ! Certes, cela sera difficile mais il devait le faire...pour elle...mais aussi pour lui-même.**

**Deux heures plus tard, Malicia se réveilla en douceur et découvrit qu'elle était dans sa nouvelle chambre de Poudlard. Surprise, elle se releva et tomba nez à nez avec un miroir à pied…**

« Par la culotte de Merlin… » **murmura-t-elle, touchant vivement son visage.**

**Deux gros cernes noirs s'étaient logés sous ses yeux d'un noir corbeau, ses cheveux noirs et bouclés étaient tout en désordre tandis que des traces d'oreiller l'avaient dévisagée.**

**Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation, des coups à sa porte la firent réagir.**

« Malicia ? Tu es réveillée ? » **demanda Severus, derrière la porte.**

« Oui…je…j'ai une mine affreuse ! » **se plaignit-elle, tandis qu'il entrait dans la chambre.**

**Lorsque Severus posa ses yeux sur le visage de Malicia, il ne savait plus si la jeune fille en face de lui était réellement sa fille ou une pure inconnue…une folle qui traînait parfois dans l'Allée des Embrumes lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à cet instant. **

**Il leva sa baguette et d'un sort informulé, il arrangea la tenue de sa fille, faisant disparaître les cernes, les nœuds dans les cheveux ainsi que les marques rouges sur son visage.**

« Merci. Et désolé pour ce matin… » **s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête.**

« Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu avais raison de toute manière…je ferais des efforts dans mon comportement, je te le promets ! » **dit-il, faisant sourire Malicia.** « Hum, pour les cernes…cela ne les cachera pas toute la journée… »

« Je le sais…sortilège d'illusion ! » **sourit-elle.** « Mais pourquoi suis-je dans un tel état ? C'est bien la première fois et puis, j'ai plutôt bien dormie cette nuit malgré que je me sois réveillée tôt ! »

« Je pense qu'Albus a prévu de t'en parler, cette après-midi ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me l'expliquer vous-même ? »

« Et bien, il y a des choses, qui parfois, changent de manière brutale…c'est ce qui est en train de t'arriver ! » **bredouilla le sinistre Maître des Cachots, plus du tout sinistre face à sa fille.**

« Mais encore ? » **insista Malicia.**

« Ecoute, c'est difficile pour moi car…ton père a subi la même chose, lorsqu'il avait à peu près ton âge ! » **mentit Severus, tandis que Malicia avait le souffle coupé.**

« Vous voulez dire que… »

« Tu n'es pas en danger…ne t'inquiètes pas ! Mais je n'ai pas la force, ni le courage, ni l'envie de t'expliquer ce qui se passe…pardonne moi, Malicia, de n'être qu'un faible ! » **murmura Severus, serrant Malicia contre lui.**

« Vous n'êtes point faible, Père ! Si vous l'étiez, jamais, oh grand jamais vous n'auriez participé deux fois à la guerre qui oppose le Bien et le Mal ! Je vous ai toujours admirée et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera… »

« Malicia, il est l'heure…je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller pour le déjeuné ! Tu dois rejoindre Potter au bureau d'Albus… » **murmura Severus, la voix légèrement tremblante.**

« D'accord…quoi qu'il se passe, sachez que je vous aime, Père ! » **murmura-t-elle à son tour, se desserrant de l'étreinte de son père, laissant un léger baisé sur sa joue dont la peau était aussi blanche que la sienne, puis sortit d'un pas rapide de leur appartement.**

**Malicia était pressée de tout savoir…ce qui angoissait son père, l'excitait. Qu'allait-elle savoir ? Qui était son second père ? Comment était-il ? Que lui arrivait-il encore ? Serait-elle plus puissante ? Pourrait-elle réellement aidé Harry à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?**

**Malgré la fatigue, un sourire enfantin naquit ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle laissait derrière elle un père en sanglots. **

**Et si quelqu'un passait par là (chose rare) et qu'il avait tendu l'oreille, il aurait pu entendre le Maître des Cachots marmonner faiblement :**

« Pardonne-moi, de n'avoir pas su te protéger de ce qui a tué ton père… »

**Pendant ce temps, il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Malicia pour se retrouver devant les gargouilles qui gardaient l'antre du Mage Blanc.**

« Le mot de passe ? » **demanda l'une d'entre elles.**

« Je…je l'ignore. J'ai simplement reçu un message du Professeur Dumbledore, me disant de venir à son bureau après le déjeuné… »

« Sans mot de passe, aucun accès possible au bureau du Directeur ! »

« Mais… »

« Eh, Malicia ! » **l'appela une voix non loin d'elle.**

**Malicia se tourna vivement vers la voix qu'elle avait facilement reconnue.**

« Oh Harry ! Je n'ai pas le mot de passe…et toi ? **» demanda-t-elle, un brin d'espoir passant dans ses yeux.**

« C'est fou, j'ai l'impression que tu es très pressée d'être dans le Bureau de Dumbledore ! » **répondit-il en riant et en se postant aux côtés de la jeune fille.**

« Harry ! Ne te moque pas de moi…alors ? Le mot de passe ? »

« Hum, ça c'est à nous de le demander, jeune fille ! » **répliqua l'une des gargouilles.**

« Je ne sais pas non plus le mot de passe, mais connaissant le Professeur Dumbledore, c'est quelque chose qui a un rapport avec les sucreries ! » **pensa à voix haute Harry, ignorant les gargouilles.**

« Et bien, ses bonbons préférés sont ceux au citron, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas le mot de passe ! » **scanda joyeusement l'autre gargouille.**

« Par la barbe de Merlin et la culotte de Salazar, laissez-nous entrer, sales statues de pierre sans cervelle ! » **répliqua Malicia.**

« Eh bien, je t'ai connu plus polie, Malicia. » **fit une voix amusée derrière Harry et Malicia.**

**Tous deux se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et fixèrent le Professeur Dumbledore qui semblait amusé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.**

« Désolé…je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend aujourd'hui…sûrement la fatigue ! » **murmura Malicia, un peu honteuse de s'être fait prendre sur le fait.**

**Un éclair d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux du vieux sorcier.**

« Suçacides ! » **lança le Directeur aux gargouilles.**

**Une seconde plus tard, les gargouilles étaient légèrement écartées l'une de l'autre, laissant un petit passage qui donnait accès à un escalier en colimaçon. Dumbledore s'avança le premier, suivis par les deux élèves. Une fois tous les trois dans le passage, les escaliers s'actionnèrent d'eux même et menèrent les trois individus à une porte en bois de chêne entre ouverte. Le Directeur entra le premier, laissant Malicia et Harry devant la porte, hésitant finalement entre entrer et faire demi-tour.**

« Entrez mes enfants, ne vous gênez pas ! » **fit Dumbledore, accueillant.**

**Tous deux s'exécutèrent et s'assirent en face du Directeur, sur les deux fauteuils que ce dernier leur avait désigné.**

« Malicia, tu sais s'en doute pourquoi tu es là mais je doute que Harry, lui le sache ! » **commença Dumbledore, tandis que les deux élèves acquiescèrent.** « Harry, si je vous ai convoqué tous les deux aujourd'hui, c'est simplement pour t'annoncer que tu as à tes côtés, l'une des plus puissantes sorcières qui existe dans notre Monde ! »

**Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent légèrement tandis qu'il se tournait vers Malicia.**

« Cela semble te surprendre…pourtant, hier soir, n'as-tu pas vu l'aura qui l'entourait lors de votre confrontation avec tes amis ? » **demanda le Directeur, tandis que Harry répondait négativement.** « Non, bien sûr… »

« Je suis encore désolé, pour hier ! » **répondit précipitamment Harry.**

« Il n'y a pas de mal, mon garçon ! Bien, puisque tu ne t'ais pas rendu compte de la puissance de Malicia, peut-être qu'elle pourrait t'en donner un petit aperçu… »

« Grand-Père, vous n'y pensez pas, tout de même ! » **répliqua Malicia.**

« Grand-Père ? » **répéta Harry, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il y avait soudainement autant de familiarité entre le Directeur et Malicia.**

**Malicia se tourna vivement vers Harry, l'air effarée, semblant se rendre compte d'un seul coup de sa présence.**

« Oh, boulette ! » **rougit Malicia, tandis que le Directeur se mit à rire joyeusement.**

« Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave ! Harry, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir…étant la seule famille de Severus, je me suis porté garant pour être le grand-père de substitution de Malicia, tandis que Minerva est devenue sa Tante. Pour les autres professeurs, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient au courant de l'existence de Malicia ! »

« Pourquoi tant de secrets, Professeur ? » **demanda Harry, soudainement perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant à y remettre de l'ordre.**

« La naissance de Malicia n'est pas naturelle… »

« Pas naturelle ? » **répéta encore Harry.**

« Elle n'est ni naturelle, ni légale aux yeux du Ministère…Malicia est un « bébé chaudron » ! »

**Un sourcil arqué, Harry se tourna vers Malicia.**

« C'est vrai ? » **lui demanda-t-il.**

« Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? » **demanda Malicia, surprise.**

« Bien sûr ! Je t'ai déjà confié que j'aimais les potions…et justement, il en existe une pour que deux personnes de même sexe…oh ! **» fit Harry, comprenant soudainement que l'homme qu'il aimait était aussi gay.**

« Un problème mon garçon ? » **demanda Albus, les yeux pétillant de malice.**

« Euh…non ! Comme je le disais, il existe une potion qui permet à deux personnes de même sexe d'avoir des enfants, nommés familièrement « bébés chaudrons »…je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Draco m'a dit que tu étais quelqu'un de puissant, mais à ce stade…jamais je n'y aurai cru ! Mais tout devient clair maintenant…comment ai-je pu être aussi ignare face à tous les indices que tu m'avais donnés ! Le Ministère…il te tuera si jamais il apprend que tu fais partit d'une espèce éteinte de puissants sorciers…alors que Voldemort cherchera à te rallier à lui… »

« C'est exact Harry. Comprends-tu maintenant, pourquoi nous avons dû la cacher à un maximum de personne ? » **demanda le Directeur, tandis qu'Harry acquiesçait vivement.**

« Harry, si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour être en sécurité, comme je te l'avais confié…mais aussi pour être à tes côtés, te protéger toi et t'aider à t'entraîner. Quand la guerre éclatera, tu ne seras pas seul face au Seigneur des Ténèbres car je serai à tes côtés ! »

« Mais…si tu meurs, Draco mourra aussi ! »

« Draco t'a aussi parlé de ça ? » **demanda Malicia.**

« Vaguement…le lien entre un Veela ou un demi-Veela et sa compagne est tellement fort que l'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre… »

« Oui, c'est à peu près ça…mais la mort du couple n'est pas toujours l'issue finale, tu sais ! Il est de mon devoir de te protéger…c'est ma mission, je l'ai acceptée comme telle. »

« Et ton père ? Il ne t'a même pas empêché de… »

« Si, bien sûr ! Mais mon père n'a pas le droit de choisir pour moi…nous avons tous un destin différent les uns des autres…le mien est peut-être de mourir à ta place, afin de te protéger et de sauver le Monde des Sorciers. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Tu n'auras pas le choix Harry…Malicia te collera telle un sortilège de glue permanente ! Elle t'apprendra tout ce que tu ignores encore et vous deviendrez alors les « Alliés de la Guerre ». Harry, tu es considéré comme « l'Elu » pour vaincre Jedusor…Malicia, elle, elle est considérée comme « l'Elue » qui a pour but de te protéger de cette même personne et tu ne pourras jamais aller à l'encontre de cette décision du destin… »

« Je ne veux plus que les gens meurent pour me protéger…je ne veux plus, vous comprenez ? »

« Nous comprenons Harry, mais Ron et Hermione n'auront plus à te suivre partout pour t'aider…eux, ils seront en sécurité ! Réfléchis-y bien… » **répliqua Malicia, tentant de faire admettre à Harry l'importance de sa présence à ses côtés.** « Plus personne ne mourra pour te protéger Harry, car je serai la seule à me tenir entre toi et ce Mage Noir…je suis puissante et je résisterai ! Je ne mourrai pas Harry, comprends-tu ? » **tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.**

« Je…comprends…tu ne mourras pas… » **souffla-t-il.**

« Voilà ! »

**Harry acquiesça…il n'avait plus le choix. Il doutait de la sincérité de Malicia car, il le savait très bien, Voldemort était très puissant.**

« Harry, encore une chose et ensuite, tu pourras rejoindre les cachots pour la deuxième partie de ton cours de potion…te souviens-tu des Horcruxes, l'année dernière ? »

**Malicia sursauta au nom de ces objets infâmes et inhumains mais ne pipa mot.**

« Oui, Professeur... »

« J'ai trouvé plusieurs pistes et j'y ai mis l'Ordre sur ces traces. Tu n'as donc plus besoin de t'en faire pour ça, nous nous en chargeons ! Malicia coordonnera vos heures de liberté pour vos entraînements quotidiens au duel…elle t'apprendra aussi bien la magie blanche que la magie noire, en es-tu conscient ? »

« Oui…je crois que je suis prêt ! »

« Excellent mon garçon. Encore une chose…tout ce qui a été dit ici ne doit pas sortir de ce bureau…ni Mr Weasley, ni Miss Granger ne doivent être au courant pour Malicia ! Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des risques de fuites ! »

« J'ai compris, ne vous en faites pas Professeur ! »

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller Harry ? Tu dois être un peu…dérouté, choqué même ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas…sur le coup, c'est dure mais on s'y fait très vite ! » **sourit-il.** « Merci…de rester auprès de moi ! »

**Malicia lui fit un signe de tête en souriant.**

« Eh bien, tu peux y aller Harry ! Malicia te rejoindra à la pause de cet après-midi. »

« D'accord, à plus tard Professeur, Malicia. »

**C'est ainsi que le Directeur et Malicia se retrouvèrent seul à seul tandis qu'Harry élaborait déjà un plan d'approche pour son professeur de potion…**

**Une fois seule avec le Directeur de Poudlard, elle se leva et fit plusieurs allés et retours le long du bureau de Dumbledore tout en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles sur les quelques informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se tourna vivement vers son grand-père.**

« C'est quoi cette histoire d'Horcruxes ? » **demanda-t-elle.**

« Je ne peux pas te cacher que Tom Jedusor était un puissant sorcier et l'est toujours ! » **souffla Dumbledore.** « Il a réussi à créer plusieurs Horcruxes afin de vivre éternellement…nous sommes actuellement en train de les détruire un par un ! »

« Mais qui serait assez fou pour créer ces choses et plusieurs fois de suite ? »

« Tom Jedusor allias Lord Voldemort ! » **rit le sorcier.** « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas de cela, nous nous en sommes déjà chargés… »

« Et Harry ? » **l'interrompit-elle.**

**Dumbledore regarda Malicia droit dans les yeux et comprit où elle voulait en venir…pas de doute, elle était très intelligente. Une bouffée de fierté envahie alors le Directeur qui lui sourit en retour.**

« Je ne pense pas qu'Harry soit devenu un Horcruxe…si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir ! »

« Mais n'est-il pas relié à Tom Jedusor ? »

« Si, mais pas en tant qu'Horcruxe ! »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? » **demanda-t-elle une fois de plus**.

« Crois-tu que je laisserai l'un de mes élèves courir un tel danger sans rien faire pour le protéger ? »

« Non, mais…sans savoir exactement pourquoi ni comment… je sais que vous savez la vérité et que vous êtes en train de me mentir ! »

« Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher ! »

« Il faut croire que je détiens un caractère qui vous appartient ! » **répliqua-t-elle.**

**Dumbledore sourit à cela…si seulement elle savait la vérité !**

« Je crois que nous avons plus important à discuter… » **fit Dumbledore, soudain plus grave.**

« Oui…mais par où commencer ? « Il faut remettre les choses à leur place. » C'est ce que vous aviez écrit… »

« Effectivement ! Dès ta naissance, Severus et moi-même avons décidé de te cacher une partie de ton histoire afin de te protéger. Aujourd'hui, il est temps que je te conte ta véritable nature ainsi que l'histoire de tes parents. »

« Peut-être que nous devrions alors commencer par « Qui est mon autre père ? ». »

**Dumbledore fut amusé par l'air pressé que Malicia affichait depuis quelques minutes.**

« Ton autre père était…comment dire ? Spécial ? Oui, c'est un terme qui peut-être exact pour le caractériser ! Lui et Severus se sont rencontrés à Poudlard, comme tu peux t'en douter. »

« Comment s'appelait-il ? » **demanda Malicia, buvant littéralement les paroles du vieux sorcier.**

« Hum…tu veux peut-être une tasse de thé ? » **demanda subitement le Directeur.**

**Surprise par ce retournement de situation, elle ne pu qu'acquiescer la proposition de son grand-père. Dumbledore, d'un coup de baguette, invoqua un plateau où se trouvaient deux tasses, une théière et des petits gâteaux. Il servit rapidement Malicia et s'assit derrière son bureau, sur le fauteuil directorial.**

« Tu sais… » **il se racla la gorge, ce qui surprit encore plus Malicia, remarquant le malaise que subissait Dumbledore.** « …cela m'est difficile de te parler de Lui car, en quelque sorte, nous sommes très liés ! »

**Dumbledore la fixa droit dans les yeux en une question muette, pensant qu'elle aurait devinée la suite toute seule. Cependant, ne voulant pas l'interrompre, elle resta silencieuse. Il soupira, et reprit :**

« Je…ton autre père se nommait Frederik, Frederik Dumbledore ! »

**Le bruit d'une tasse qui se casse en mille morceaux suite à un choc contre le sol retentit alors dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard.**

« Vous…vous voulez dire que nous sommes réellement apparentés ? » **demanda Malicia, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'elle venait de lâcher sa tasse de thé.**

**D'un geste machinal de la main, Dumbledore répara la tasse et y reversa du thé avant de la tendre à Malicia.**

« En effet, nous sommes bel et bien apparentés. Je suis réellement ton grand-père ! »

**Des larmes de joie perlèrent sur les joues de Malicia.**

« Malicia ? Tout va bien ? » **demanda-t-il, inquiet.**

« Oui oui…je suis simplement heureuse ! Je retrouve, en quelque sorte, une véritable identité. » **expliqua-t-elle.**

« Comme je te l'ai dis précédemment, Frederik était quelqu'un de spécial…aussi spécial que toi ! »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Lui aussi était un « Bébé Chaudron » ! » **répondit de but-en-blanc Dumbledore.**

**Malicia s'étrangla avec la gorgée de thé chaud qu'elle venait de prendre.**

« Vous ? » **s'exclama-t-elle.**

« Oui ? » **sourit Dumbledore devant l'air ébahit de Malicia.**

« Qui ? Qui était son autre père ? » **demanda-t-elle, puis devant l'air que le Directeur affichait, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : **« Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. »

« Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir, en quelque sorte, mis au monde mon fils…non, ce que je regrette, c'est avec qui, je l'ai fait ! » **murmura t-il.**

« Grand-Père, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre… »

« Pourtant, il le faut, si tu veux comprendre la suite ! L'autre paternel de Frederik, soit donc mon « mari »… » **Malicia tiqua au mot mari mais laissa Dumbledore continuer.** « … était l'un de mes meilleurs amis, à une époque de ma vie ! Du moins, c'est ce à quoi il ressemblait mais en réalité, je me suis réellement trompé sur lui…c'était un sorcier qui ne cherchait qu'une chose : le pouvoir. Et il s'est servi de moi pour arriver à ses fins ! »

« Que voulait-il faire ? »

« Il voulait devenir une sorte de Dieu, pouvant changer la nature d'une personne en une autre chose…pour le plus grand Bien, disait-il. J'ai eu très honte de mettre fait avoir ainsi par ce sorcier qui prétendait vouloir me décrocher la Lune, comme certains Moldus le disent…l'Amour que je lui portais m'a rendu aveugle et inconscient mais comme je te l'ai dis, j'aimais énormément mon fils…même si Gellert Grindelwald n'était sans aucun doute pas la bonne personne avec qui j'aurai dû avoir un enfant ! »

« Grindelwald est mon grand-père ? » **s'exclama Malicia.**

**Elle ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer…voilà ce qui expliquait la puissance qui coulait dans ses veines. Cette puissance n'était pas dû à sa nature de « Bébé Chaudron » mais plutôt à ses ancêtres : le Mage Blanc Albus Dumbledore avec le Mage Noir Gellert Grindelwald ne pouvait que créer la chose atroce qu'elle était…**

**Lorsque Dumbledore observa une nouvelle fois sa petite fille perdue dans ses pensées, il remarqua divers expressions traverser son visage : de la joie, puis de la tristesse, et enfin, du dégoût.**

« Malicia ? Tout va bien ? » **redemanda le Directeur.**

**Au son de la voix de Dumbledore, Malicia sortit précipitamment de sa torpeur. Tenter de mentir à son grand-père était inutile, elle le savait…alors autant être franche et direct avec lui.**

« Je ne sais pas…j'ai l'impression d'être un…un monstre ! »

« Un monstre ? Mais pourquoi donc ? »

« Un pouvoir des plus puissants coule dans mes veines et cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose : je suis…dangereuse ! Pour tous… »

« Ecoutes-moi bien, Malicia. Tu es une sorcière exceptionnelle qui possède une puissance magique des plus extraordinaires. Tu n'as jamais fait de mal à quiconque, tu n'as jamais tué personne et le passé de tes ancêtres, aussi bien de tes parents ou de tes grands-parents, ne te concerne pas. Tu es le Bien incarné…tu sais très bien quelle est ta mission et pourquoi tu as la chance de posséder un tel pouvoir… »

« Ce pouvoir n'est pas dû au hasard, Grand-Père ! » **s'emporta Malicia.** « Ce pouvoir est en moi, tout comme il l'était en mon père…ce pouvoir a été créé par votre union, à Grindelwald et vous. Vous ne pouvez pas nier que…tout comme Harry Potter, je ne suis qu'un pion sur un échiquier géant…un cavalier que vous utilisez pour protéger votre roi ou votre reine…pour protéger Harry Potter ! Et pour l'instant, je suis dans votre camp, le camp du Bien. Tandis qu'en face, se trouve Lord Voldemort, dans le camp du Mal. Si jamais, par un quelconque hasard, je me retrouve en face, que se passera t-il ? »

« Malicia, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de malveillant… »

« Mais tout peut arriver ! Si je me retrouve du côté de Lord Voldemort, c'est la fin du monde sorcier…et ça, vous le savez très bien ! » **murmura Malicia.**

**Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et repartit dans ses songes, dans d'étranges et amères pensées.**

« On ne peut même pas brider mes pouvoirs ou…ou encore me tuer. Sans moi, Harry a de grande chance d'échouer : c'est ce que vous m'avez répété des dizaines de fois cet été… »

« Et n'oublie pas que ton père ne supporterait pas de te perdre…pas après avoir perdu Frederik ! » **souffla Dumbledore.**

« Comment est-il mort ? » **demanda soudainement Malicia, sa tête posée dans ses mains.**

« Qui donc ? »

« Mon père, qui d'autre ? » **s'exclama Malicia, perdant patience.**

« Je te l'ai déjà dis… »

« Non, vous êtes toujours resté très vague à ce sujet…dîtes moi la vérité, une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« Très bien, je vais te dire tout ce que je sais. » **capitula Dumbledore**. « Ce fut un soir qu'il mourut. Il était en mission pour Lord Voldemort, avec un autre Mangemort. A cette époque, Severus et Frederik avaient tournés le dos à leur Maître, s'étaient mis à mon service et t'avaient déjà conçu…tu étais bien à l'abri dans ton chaudron, prête à naître. »

**A ce souvenir, Dumbledore sourit…et Malicia pu voir à quel point son grand-père s'était attaché à elle, tout au long de ces dures années. Cela lui suffit pour se calmer et écouter attentivement le récit du Directeur.**

« Lorsqu'il est rentré de sa mission, il a été convoqué. Severus était avec lui lorsqu'un Mangemort venu le chercher afin de rendre des comptes à Lord Voldemort…et ce fut la dernière fois que Severus vit ton père ! »

« Comment ça la dernière fois ? Il ne l'a pas vu…mort ? »

« Non, le corps de Frederik n'a jamais pu être retrouvé…mais il est bien mort, ça c'est sûr et certain ! Sinon, je le sentirai encore…là ! » **dit-il en montrant sa poitrine.**

**Un silence pesant prit place dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Malicia ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi son père avait été tué : pour une faute, pour avoir été découvert ou pour avoir été plus puissant que Lord Voldemort lui-même ? Non, décidément, elle ne voulait pas savoir…cela ne l'avancera à rien, elle haïssait déjà le Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

« Harry est amoureux de Père ! » **déballa soudainement Malicia à son vieux confident, changeant de sujet.**

« Je le sais… » **pouffa le vieux Directeur.**

« Oui, vous savez toujours tout…y a-t-il une chance pour que ces deux là soient un jour ensemble ? » **demanda Malicia, tentant de mettre de côté les informations lugubres qu'elle venait d'acquérir.**

« Oui…mais connaissant Severus, Harry risque de se brûler les ailes ! Un peu d'aide leur sera bénéfique…n'est-ce pas ? » **sourit moqueusement Dumbledore, faisant rire Malicia.**

« Sans aucun doute, Grand-Père ! Bon, je vais y aller…la sonnerie de la pause vient de retentir. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps. »

« Viens me voir quand tu veux, Malicia. Et n'oublie pas la fonction du collier que je t'ai offert…cherches des runes anciennes dans tout Poudlard et captures leur pouvoir dans ton collier. Leur puissance sera capitale pour Harry lors de l'affrontement final et tu es la seule à pouvoir les capturer ! »

« Comment pourrai-je les reconnaître ? »

« Tu le sentiras au plus profond de ton âme. » **sourit mystérieusement Dumbledore.**

**Malicia sourit à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.**

« Malicia ! » **la rappela soudainement Dumbledore**. « J'ai oublié de te parler de quelque chose d'important. »

« Vous avez oublié ? » **sourit Malicia.**

« Non, j'ai omis volontairement…écoutes, c'est difficile à dire. Assieds-toi encore quelques minutes, s'il te plait. »

**Malicia s'exécuta.**

« Si je me suis séparé de Grindelwald, c'est parce qu'il cherchait à devenir une sorte de Dieu, quelqu'un capable de changer la nature d'un être en une autre nature…et j'ai découvert que ses expériences, il les faisait sur notre enfant, Frederik, alors qu'il était encore dans sa potion. Je l'ai de suite provoqué en duel et il a perdu…pour protéger Frederik, jamais personne n'a su qu'il était mon fils et celui de Grindelwald. Plus tard, lors de sa scolarité, son corps à commencé à changer : perte de contrôle de sa magie, fatigue excessive, diminution de la prise de conscience des risques et enfin…des ailes ont finit par apparaître dans son dos. Il n'était plus un simple « bébé chaudron », mais il était en plus de cela un Veela. »

**Dumbledore planta son regard dans celui de Malicia.**

« Lorsque ça lui est arrivé, malgré nos mésententes de cette époque, il est de suite venu me voir pour que je l'aide. J'ai fais des recherches et j'ai découvert que Grindelwald faisait une étude sur la propagation des Veelas dans le Monde Magique au moment même où j'ai tout découvert de ces manigances…et le premier sorcier qu'il a transformé en Veela fut son propre fils ! »

« Donc mon père était encore plus puissant que moi ? Et…se pourrait-il que le Lord l'ait découvert et que ça soit la cause de sa mort ? »

« C'est ce que Severus suppose…mais je ne crois pas à cette version ! Voldemort n'aurait pas pris le risque de se mêler à un sorcier aussi puissant que Frederik, surtout si il était au courant de ses natures…je pense plutôt qu'il a prit Frederik par surprise et que celui-ci n'a pas eu le temps de se défendre...c'est pour ça que la première chose que nous t'apprendrons, c'est de te méfier de tout et surtout, de n'importe qui dans n'importe quelle situation ! »

« Bien, je le ferais. »

« Malicia, il…il se pourrait que tu sois en train de vivre la même chose que Frederik. »

« Moi ? Devenir une Vélane ? Non, c'est impossible ! »

**Malicia fut effaré par cette révélation…si son grand-père disait vrai, alors Draco et elle ne pourrait plus jamais penser à un avenir en commun…il est formellement interdit chez les Veelas de s'aimer entre eux...c'est contraire à leur principe. De plus, ils se révulsent les uns des autres…ils ne supportent pas la présence proche d'autres Veelas, sauf si ils sont de la même famille : les Malfoy en sont l'exemple vivant.**

« Nous n'en sommes pas sûr…nous ne savons pas si le gène que Grindelwald à modifié chez Frederik est héréditaire. Mais regardes-toi ! Hier soir lors du dîner, tu as perdu complètement le contrôle de ta magie et aujourd'hui, tu sembles si épuisée…sois prudente Malicia, surtout avec Mr Malfoy...évites-le autant que possible jusqu'à ce que l'on soit sûr de ta situation : si jamais tu deviens une Vélane, il y a un risque que Mr Malfoy ne supporte pas la perte de son âme sœur…comprends-tu ? »

« Oui…je le ferai, Grand-Père. » **murmura Malicia, perdue.**

« Bien, tu peux y aller maintenant. Organise toutes ces révélations et établie un ordre d'importance…tu ne peux pas te permettre de perdre du temps. »

« Bien. Je vous remercie Grand-Père d'avoir été honnête avec moi… »

« N'en veux pas à Severus…il voulait et veux toujours te protéger ! »

« Je ne lui en veux pas, Grand-Père. Grâce à vous, je le comprends mieux maintenant… » **sourit Malicia avant de sortir d'un pas rapide du bureau directorial.**

**La première pensée de Malicia lorsqu'elle fut loin du bureau de Dumbledore fut pour ****Draco…et son premier désir fut de le retrouver et de partir loin avec lui, très loin de tout ça…**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**Troisième Signe**

**Rapidement, Malicia se retrouva dans la cour principale de Poudlard. Le soleil était toujours au rendez-vous, permettant à bon nombres d'élèves de profiter des dernières chaleurs de l'été. Habituellement, une pause scolaire durait 15 bonnes minutes, voir 20 et Malicia savait qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.**

**La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Dumbledore et Harry, puis avec Dumbledore seul ne cessait de repasser en boucle dans sa tête…n'en pouvant plus, elle décida sur un coup de tête de retrouver Draco.**

**Chose qui ne fut pas difficile puisqu'il se trouvait lui aussi dans la cour principale de l'école, face à Malicia, en compagnie d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Ron, qui par sa moue réprobatrice, ne semblait pas ravi de tenir compagnie à Draco. Malicia aurait pu en rire, si elle n'était pas aussi absorbée dans sa contemplation : elle fixait Draco avec des yeux avides de possessivité…non, ce futur ne pouvait pas être possible, ni réelle ! Elle ne deviendrait jamais une Vélane et elle finira par être heureuse avec le garçon…non, l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.**

**D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers le petit groupe d'amis nouvellement formé. Une fois à leur hauteur, elle toussota de façon à faire remarquer sa présence.**

« Eh Malicia ! Euh…tu as une mine affreuse, tu sais ? » **s'exclama Ron, quelque peu dérouté.**

« Je ne sais pas, je m'en doute seulement…Draco, tu peux me suivre s'il te plait ? J'ai à te parler de choses importantes. » **murmura Malicia, ses yeux plongeants dans ceux de Draco.**

« Oui, pas de problème ! De toute façon, nos cours s'arrêtent ici pour aujourd'hui, donc je peux t'accorder tout mon temps libre. » **sourit-il, heureux.**

**Draco tendit sa main vers Malicia, qui en réponse, lui donna la sienne. C'est alors main dans la main qu'ils commencèrent à se diriger vers les cachots, laissant derrière eux le Trio de Gryffondor.**

« Que pensez-vous qu'ils vont faire ? » **demanda soudainement Ron à ses amis, tout en rougissant.**

« N'y penses pas, Ron…n'y penses surtout pas ! » **s'exclama dangereusement Hermione.** « Toi non plus Harry ! » **dit-elle sur le même ton, voyant Harry pouffer.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, près des quartiers du Professeur Snape se tenaient deux élèves main dans la main.**

« Malicia, ce dont tu veux me parler…c'est grave ou… ? » **demanda Draco, une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le portrait gardant les appartements du Maître des Potions et de sa fille.**

« Ou ? » **demanda à son tour Malicia, un large sourire scotché au visage.**

« Ou est-ce que tu pensais à autre chose…disons, plus personnel…entre toi et moi ! » **murmura Draco, lançant un coup d'œil au portrait gardant les appartements des Snape.**

**Malicia, oubliant toutes les mises en garde de Dumbledore, se rapprocha dangereusement de Draco, jusqu'à ce que son corps épouse celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Leur souffle se coupa à ce moment précis. Lentement, Draco se pencha vers le visage de Malicia, la laissant décider de parcourir les quelques millimètres qui séparaient encore leurs lèvres. Ce qu'elle fit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ce n'était pas leur premier baisé…depuis leur enfance, tous deux s'avaient qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble…alors ils s'étaient déjà échangé quelques baisés innocents, dans le dos de leurs pères respectifs. Mais le baisé qu'ils échangeaient en ce moment même était tout sauf innocent…il était plutôt sensuel, représentant ou symbolisant la face cachée des réelles intentions de ses deux protagonistes. Pourtant, malgré une réelle envie (NDLA : s'apparentant à une soudaine pulsion hormonale) de ne faire qu'un avec Malicia, Draco fut étonné par le comportement de celle-ci, qui d'habitude était plutôt réservée et qui doutait souvent de ses sentiments à son égard…c'était comme si elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait connu jusqu'à ce midi. Comme si les craintes et les peurs que Malicia avait toujours développée envers Draco avaient définitivement disparus…pourtant, il aurait juré qu'hier encore Malicia doutait de lui et de son amour, de leur relation Veela/Ame Sœur…après tout, n'avait-elle pas dit dans le Poudlard Express qu'elle préférait attendre encore un petit peu ?**

**Mais ses pensées furent vite oubliées lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le couloir des cachots mais dans la chambre de la jeune fille… « Comment étaient-ils arrivés là en moins d'une seconde ? » était la question mystère du jour, mais Draco avait mieux à faire que de quitter cette délicieuse bouche, avec cette langue taquine qui lui promettait déjà Mille Mondes et Merveilles, pour de simples broutilles.**

**D'une poussée de main sur son torse, Malicia fit coucher Draco sur son lit, s'installant à califourchon sur lui, lui arrachant par la même occasion un soupir.**

**Très vite, la température de la pièce augmenta, notamment grâce à la libération d'un flux de magie provenant de Malicia (aïe, elle reperdait encore une fois le contrôle de sa magie) et à la libération d'un flux de magie Veela provenant de Draco. Les deux magies s'unirent et ne firent qu'une, formant une sorte de dôme doré au dessus d'eux, comme une barrière de protection.**

**Draco fixa longuement Malicia, en une question de consentement muette. Cependant, elle ne répondit pas.**

« Malicia…ça va trop loin…si ça continue, on ne pourra plus retourner en arrière…es-tu sûr de toi ? » **demanda Draco.**

**Malicia n'était pas sûr d'avoir comprit les paroles que Draco venait de prononcer…en réalité, elle n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle était en train de faire depuis qu'elle avait entraînée Draco dans les cachots. Pourtant, elle se souvint des mises en garde de Dumbledore mais…c'était comme si quelqu'un avait prit le contrôle de son corps et qu'elle était une simple spectatrice des événements passés et futurs…elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Et lorsqu'elle se vit se rapprocher de Draco pour commencer un second baisé, plus ardent que le premier, elle se mit à crier en son fort intérieur…mais à l'extérieur, son visage était resté neutre…comme si ses désirs avaient finalement pris le contrôle de son corps. Elle n'eu plus le choix que de se voir déshabiller par un Draco très entreprenant et de se voir le déshabiller de la même façon.** **Leurs gestes étaient désordonnés, très gauches, dictés par la nervosité de l'un et par l'impatience de l'autre. Malicia était perdue…elle ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi, pas maintenant alors qu'elle venait de comprendre qu'elle risquait de tuer Draco en lui brisant le cœur, en faisant disparaître son âme sœur, en tuant sa seule raison de vivre en changeant de nature…**

**Au moment où tous les deux se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements, la porte de la chambre de Malicia vola en éclat sous un puissant sortilège explosif…Malicia ne s'était même pas rendu compte avoir jetée un sortilège de protection sur cette porte et pourtant, cela devait être le cas…**

**Quelques minutes plus tôt, Severus se baladait dans les couloirs à la recherche de sa fille. Il savait que l'entretien qu'elle devait avoir avec le Directeur était terminé, qu'elle n'avait plus cours de la journée, tout comme lui. Cependant, le fait de ne pas la retrouver l'inquiéta. Puis, il pensa à Potter et à ses amis…peut-être qu'elle était avec eux. **

**Poussant un soupir très snapien, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où il pensait avoir le plus de chance de trouver le Trio Infernal : l'extérieur. Après tout, le soleil et la chaleur influençaient souvent les élèves à aller glander dehors. Severus se reprit…Lucius ne serait sûrement pas fier de son vocabulaire…**

**En quelques secondes, il fut dehors dans la cour principale de l'école. Il eut la surprise de trouver Saint Potter et sa clique, mais pas sa fille. Soupirant une seconde fois, il se dirigea tout de même vers eux. **

« Pourrai-je savoir où se trouve ma fille ? » **leur demanda-t-il sans préambule.**

« Elle est avec Draco…sûrement dans les cachots. » **le renseigna Harry, rougissant à la proximité de son professeur de potions.**

« Quoi ? » **sursauta-t-il à cette révélation.**

**Severus ne savait que penser…Dumbledore devait parler à Malicia des Veelas, de la situation de Frederik et de la possibilité qu'il lui arrive la même chose, qu'elle devait sans aucun doute ne plus approcher le Serpentard…**

**Portant une main à ses tempes, il fit demi tour sans remercier le Trio et se dirigea à grand pas vers les cachots : il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui soufflait de marcher plus rapidement, et ce, en direction de ses appartements.**

**De son côté, Harry fut inquiet de la réaction de Snape : cela ne présageait rien de bon !**

« Je vous laisse, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier ! » **expliqua-t-il à ses amis.**

**Ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules…Harry était très cachotier ces derniers temps alors ils ne cherchaient plus à lui tirer les vers du nez : ils avaient déjà tentés mais ce fut un bel échec.**

**Ils le virent partir au loin, mais ne se rendirent pas compte qu'il suivait tout simplement le Maître des potions.**

**Lorsque Severus arriva à hauteur de ses appartements, il souffla d'ennuie.**

« Potter ! Sortez de votre cachette, vous n'êtes décidément pas discret ! » **beugla Severus.**

« Je ne me cachais pas ! » **s'exclama Harry, apparaissant de derrière un coin de mur.**

« Mais bien sûr…que faites-vous là ? » **demanda Severus, l'air dangereux.**

**Ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout fut qu'on empiète délibérément sur son territoire…**_ce que faisait avec brio ce sal gamin !_

« Je…je sens qu'il y a un problème et… » **d'un geste de la main, Severus le coupa.**

« Cela ne vous regarde pas ! » **répliqua-t-il.**

« Draco et Malicia sont mes amis…je suis en droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe ! »

« Vous n'avez aucun droit de savoir quoi que ce soit ! Partez, vous gênez, comme à votre habitude ! »

**Harry fut blessé par ses paroles mais n'en montra rien.**

« Que se passe-t-il ? » **répéta Harry.**

« Vous ne me laisserez pas tranquille tant que je ne vous dirai rien, n'est-ce pas Potter ? » **demanda Severus, agacé.**

« Je ne suis pas chez Gryffondor pour rien… » **répliqua Harry.**

**Severus grogna…**_foutu Gryffondor !_

**Alors il lui expliqua…tout ce qui concernait Malicia et Draco, la mutation de Malicia (sans passer par les détails biologiques) et les risques que Draco encourait. Cependant, Severus ne le fit pas de gaieté de cœur…cela l'ennuyait que Potter prenne de l'importance dans ces histoires, notamment, dans SES histoires de familles.**

**Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Harry était comme figé.**

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'elle prendrait le risque de… ? »

« Je ne le sais pas, Potter ! Tout peut arriver, sans même qu'elle en soit consciente…maintenant partez, je m'occupe du reste ! »

**Harry n'eut pas le choix…il quitta le professeur de potions mais…une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, Harry se recacha dans le coin sombre d'un mur et observa Snape donner son mot de passe. Puis il le vit entrer dans ses appartements.**

**A première vue, tout était calme, jusqu'à ce que l'ouïe fine du Maître de Potions n'entende de faibles gémissements provenant de la nouvelle chambre de ses quartiers. Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour : il dégaina sa baguette et fit une entrée des plus explosives dans la chambre de sa fille.**

**Ce qu'il y découvrit le figea…le dôme doré qui entourait le jeune couple était de nature magique, et Severus savait ce que cela signifiait : le processus de marquage avait été lancé. **

**Ce processus concernait les Veelas ou demi-Veelas qui s'unissait pour la première fois à leur véritable âme sœur : c'était également une façon définitive pour les Veelas de posséder entièrement et pour l'éternité leur âme sœur.**

**Severus savait tout cela, c'est pour cela qu'il intervint en moins d'une seconde. Le dôme doré n'était pas un rempart protecteur, juste une incarnation de la magie Veela de Draco et de la magie de Malicia.**

**Quant à Draco et Malicia, tous deux étaient encore sous l'emprise de l'entrée surprenante du Maître des lieux : ils étaient tout simplement figés d'effroi. C'est alors que Malicia sentit une main froide la prendre par l'arrière du cou et la tirer hors du lit. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle pu reprendre le contrôle de son corps…elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu réagir auparavant, et ne pu y réfléchir plus longtemps. D'un mouvement brusque, Severus l'emmena dans le salon et la poussa contre un fauteuil. Furieux, c'est ce qu'il était et Malicia en avait conscience…elle allait passer un sal quart d'heure ! **

**Cependant, avant que Severus ne puisse dire un mot, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.**

« Entrez ! » **aboya Severus, tout en invoquant une couverture sur Malicia.**

**Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant un Harry Potter tout timide entrer dans les appartements des Snape.**

« Encore vous, Potter ? » **gronda Severus.**

« J'ai entendu comme…comme une sorte d'explosion…alors… » **bredouilla Harry, légèrement rouge.**

« Porte à gauche, au fond du couloir ! » **indiqua Severus, sur un ton glacial.**

« Eh ? » **fit très intelligemment Harry, énervant un peu plus Severus.**

« Faites sortir Mr Malfoy de mes quartiers, ramenez le aux siens et faites lui comprendre qu'il ne doit plus approcher Malicia…pour les raisons que vous connaissez ! » **expliqua de mauvaise foi Severus.**

« Bien… » **murmura Harry, lançant un regard d'excuse à Malicia.**

**Harry s'exécuta, et il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour persuader Draco de partir rapidement. Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans le salon afin de sortir des appartements, ils purent sentir que l'atmosphère était glaciale…Draco prit peur pour Malicia.**

« Parrain…je suis sincèrement désolé…ce n'est pas sa faute mais la mienne…je… » **bredouilla Draco, apeuré par le regard noir que Severus lui porta.**

« Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas Draco ! » **fut tout ce que répondit Severus.**

**C'est alors qu'Harry comprit que c'était à lui d'intervenir…pour cela, il prit le bras de Draco et doucement, le tira à l'extérieur des appartements du Maître des potions. Severus lui en était reconnaissant…pour une fois, Potter semblait apte à comprendre les choses vues par son propre point de vue.**

**Quand enfin il se retrouva seul avec Malicia, il se tourna vers elle, l'air grave.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête ? Dumbledore ne t'a donc rien dit ? » **explosa t-il.**

« Père…je…je ne voulais pas ! C'est comme…c'est comme si je ne contrôlais plus mon corps…je pouvais encore penser, mais pas réagir… »

« Que dis-tu ? » **la coupa-t-il.** « Non, c'est trop rapide… » **murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez moi ? Dites le moi, Père… » **supplia-t-elle.**

« Le troisième signe, après une magie instable et une fatigue excessive : tu n'es plus apte à définir si telle ou telle situation est risquée ou non...c'est ton corps qui te commande et non ta conscience ! »

« Je subis une baisse de la prise de conscience des risques, c'est ça ? »

**Severus hocha la tête, l'air grave.**

« Mais…mais je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas devenir une Vélane ! » **s'écria Malicia, tendit que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.**

**Severus s'approcha d'elle, sa colère laissant la place à l'inquiétude. Il s'assit à ses côtés, puis l'attira contre son torse, en signe de réconfort : non, lui non plus ne voulait pas cela pour elle !**

**Ils restèrent ainsi près d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne frappe encore à leur porte.**

« Si c'est encore Potter, je le revoie dans ses appartements avec perte et fracas ! » **murmura dangereusement Snape, provoquant un semblant de rire chez Malicia, encore maussade.**

**Lorsque Severus permit à leur invité surprise d'entrer, Malicia fut surprise de découvrir un Albus Dumbledore des plus inquiets se diriger droit sur elle.**

« Elle va bien ? Et Mr Malfoy ? Qu'ont-ils fait exactement ? » **demanda-t-il à Severus, tout en tournant autour de Malicia. **

**L'allusion d'Albus sur ce que Draco et Malicia ont faillit faire la fit rougir.**

« Ils ne sont pas allés loin physiquement…cependant, leurs magies étaient déjà unies ! » **expliqua Severus, calmement tandis que Malicia rougissait un peu plus.**

« Le dôme était déjà formé ? » **demanda rapidement Dumbledore.**

« Oui… »

**Une once d'inquiétude apparue dans les yeux du vieux sorcier.**

« Il faut prévenir Lucius, Severus ! Faites le venir immédiatement…il doit parler à son fils ! »

**Severus souffla…cela ne serait pas facile.**

« Pensez-vous qu'elle…qu'elle subit la même chose… ? » **demanda tout de même Severus.**

« Je le crains… » **répondit Albus, puis il observa Malicia.** « Et il semblerait que ça soit plus rapide pour elle ! » **murmura-t-il.**

**Severus acquiesça et Malicia replia ses jambes contre elle, l'air ailleurs. **

« Si la situation de Malicia risque d'empirer dans les jours qui viennent, autant prévenir Lucius maintenant, Severus ! » **continua le vieux sorcier.**

« Bien, je l'appelle tout de suite. »

**Severus se dirigea vers le feu qui grondait au fond du salon, et avec un peu de poudre de cheminette, contacta le manoir des Malfoy. Par chance, il tomba sur Lucius.**

« Severus ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ton « appel » ? » **demanda l'aristocrate, un point moqueur.**

« Dépêches-toi de nous rejoindre…cela concerne ton fils et ma fille ! » **répondit Severus.**

**Lucius ne se fit pas prié. Severus eu juste le temps de s'éloigner du foyer que l'aristocrate se trouva juste devant lui.**

« Bonsoir, Mr Malfoy ! » **le salua poliment Albus.**

« Dumbledore ? » **s'exclama Lucius, surpris.** « Que faites-vous là ? »

« Nous devrions nous asseoir pour en parler ! »

**Dumbledore s'installa en face de Malicia, tandis que Severus la rejoint.**

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » **demanda Lucius.**

« Assis-toi, aristocrate de mes deux ! » **ordonna Severus.**

**Lucius s'exécuta, foudroyant du regard le Maître des potions.**

« Mr Malfoy, Malicia ici présente était avec votre fils…ils…ils faisaient ce que les jeunes font de nos jours ! » **expliqua le vieux sorcier.**

« Je vous demande pardon ? »** s'exclama Lucius, n'ayant pas saisie les explications d'Albus.**

« Ils ont tentés de s'envoyer en l'air ! » **expliqua de but en blanc Severus.**

« Père ! » **s'écria Malicia, outré.**

« Et tu me fais venir du manoir pour cela ? Severus, voyons…tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils sont fais pour être ensemble ! C'est leur destin…c'est normal qu'ils essayent ou qu'ils en aient fortement envie ! »

« Mr Malfoy, il semblerait que Malicia ait le même destin que mon fils ! »

**Lucius, qui avait entamé un mouvement pour se lever, se figea d'effroi.**

« Que dîtes-vous, Dumbledore ? »

« Le destin de Malicia a été modifié…sa nature va se changer : elle deviendra très bientôt une Vélane, tout comme mon fils est devenu un Veela ! » **expliqua Albus.**

« Ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui avec Draco…elle n'en était pas réellement consciente, si tu vois où je vais en venir ! Il faut que Draco s'éloigne… » **ajouta Severus.**

« Je vous propose, Mr Malfoy, de le ramener chez vous…le temps que la métamorphose de Malicia se termine ! »

« Je vois… » **souffla Malfoy père.**

« Draco ne voudra jamais ! Il voudra rester ici, quoi qu'il arrive… » **intervint Malicia.**

« Je lui parlerai…Dumbledore a raison, il ne doit pas rester ici, sinon, il mourra ! Surtout après le rapprochement que vous avez réalisé aujourd'hui… » **murmura Lucius, inquiet pour l'avenir de son fils.**

« Mais… »

« Tu n'as pas le choix Malicia et lui non plus ! » **l'arrêta Severus.**

« Bien, je vais le retrouver dans ses appartements…je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu Severus ! »

**Severus acquiesça et laissa son ami sortir de ses quartiers.**

« Bien, je vais vous laisser maintenant ! S'il se passe quoi que ce soit Severus, prévenez-moi ! Et peu importe l'heure ! » **exigea Albus.**

**Puis, il quitta aussi sa famille.**

**Severus et Malicia se retrouvèrent seuls, dans un silence plutôt agréable. Ils décidèrent de rester dans les appartements pour le diner. Là encore, ils mangèrent en silence. Quand le repas fut terminé, Malicia entra dans sa chambre…elle y vit sa porte démolit à même le sol, les draps de son lit défais, là où s'était tenu Draco il y a quelques heures à peine…**

**Quand le reverra-t-elle ? Que se passera-t-il à ce moment là ? Pourront-ils supporter la nature de l'un ou de l'autre ? Et leurs sentiments, qu'adviendront-ils ?**

**Quelques coups contre le chambranle de l'entrée firent sursauter Malicia. Quand elle se retourna, elle pensait y trouver Draco, mais ce fut Severus qui l'observait, de plus en plus inquiet.**

« Tout va bien ? » **demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.**

« Ça pourrait aller mieux… » **murmura-t-elle.**

« Allez, viens ! »

**Lentement, il l'entraîna dans sa propre chambre. Il y ferma sa porte, plaça des sorts de sécurité sur tous ses quartiers et se retourna vers sa fille.**

« Je sais que ça sera dure…mais nous serons là pour t'aider à supporter ton fardeau !

« Mais Draco ne sera pas là… » **murmura-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.**

**Severus prit Malicia dans ses bras et ils se couchèrent ainsi sur le lit.**

« Potter a fait exploser son chaudron aujourd'hui ! » **grogna Severus, dans l'espoir de faire remonter le moral de Malicia.**

**Celle-ci eu un léger rire, mais un rire franc.**

« Ce gosse n'a réellement aucun talent…si Albus n'avait pas insisté, jamais je ne l'aurai pris dans mes cours ! » **continua Severus.**

« Vous savez…peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi nul que vous ne le pensez ! » **murmura Malicia.**

**Elle prit sa baguette dans sa poche droite de robe de sorcière et la porta à son front. De son autre main, elle fouilla dans les poches de son père, sachant qu'il gardait toujours une fiole ou deux vides, au cas où…**

**Petit à petit, un mince filet argenté sortit de sa tête et se dirigea vers la fiole que Malicia tenait.**

« Promettez-moi de les regarder, l'esprit ouvert et sans préjugé. » **dit-elle, en confiant ses souvenirs du voyage dans le Poudlard Express avec Harry à Severus.**

**Surprit, il acquiesça. Puis, doucement mais sûrement, leurs pensées voguèrent au delà de leurs quartiers, jusqu'à ce que Morphée vienne les prendre dans ses bras. Une journée venait de se terminer tandis qu'une autre était en train de recommencer… **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

**Des souvenirs pour un cours de potion**

**Le lendemain, Malicia se réveilla la première. Elle murmura un « Tempus » qui lui indiqua qu'il était à peine 05h00 du matin. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait plus sommeil, malgré la fatigue fulgurante qui l'asseyait à ce moment.**

« Foutue transformation ! » **marmonna-t-elle.**

**Elle retira lentement le bras que Severus avait placé autour de ses hanches, de façon protectrice, afin de ne pas le réveiller. Elle se leva et se retira dans le salon, le tout en silence. Une fois installé dans le salon, elle invoqua un miroir qui se matérialisa dans ses mains. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dedans, le même regard fatigué et le même visage mutilé de la veille s'y trouvaient, en plus des yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versées durant la nuit.**

**Après avoir placés des sortes de glamours sur elle, elle fit venir à elle un livre de potion qui se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du salon…en réalité, il y avait des livres un peu partout sur les murs : potions, métamorphoses, mythologie, créatures, magie ancienne, magie noir, magie blanche et encore bien d'autres livres de tous thèmes. **

**Durant près de deux heures, elle lu le bouquin, attendant le réveil de Severus. Quand celui-ci fut enfin debout, voir Malicia déjà réveillée l'inquiéta un peu plus.**

« Bonjour, Père ! » **le salua-t-elle, tandis qu'il l'observait sous toutes les coutures.**

« Bonjour. Tu es…debout depuis longtemps ? » **demanda-t-il.**

« Deux heures, tout au plus… »

« Tu es fatigué ? » **demanda-t-il encore.**

« Tout comme hier, si ce n'est plus…mais je n'arrive plus à me rendormir, une fois réveillé ! »

**Severus ne parut pas surpris par sa réponse…après tout, il avait déjà été témoin de ce changement par trois fois dans le passé : celui de Lucius, celui de Frederik et celui de Draco. Tous les trois avaient subit leur transformation à Poudlard et Severus avait eu l'honneur ou plutôt, l'horreur d'y assister…c'était un honneur lorsqu'un sorcier était autorisé à voir ce changement (les Veelas sont plutôt pudiques…ils ne déploient leurs ailes que pour leurs compagnes ou compagnons), mais une véritable horreur quand le sorcier en question s'apercevait que cela n'était pas indolore…et cela promettait d'être pire pour elle.**

« Je pourrai te donner une Potion de Sommeil mais j'ai peur que cela n'altère ton changement…notamment en prolongeant la période de métamorphose ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave…je n'ai plus qu'une envie, c'est que cela se passe le plus rapidement possible et…j'espère aussi que ma relation « amicale » avec Draco sera sauvegardée. »

« Malicia…n'espère pas trop…tu connais le mode de vie des Veelas ! » **murmura Severus, tout en se servant une tasse de thé.**

« Je ne peux m'en empêcher…humm ? On ne petit déjeune pas dans la Grande Salle ? » **demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit se servir.**

« Tu n'as pas vu le mot de Dumbledore ? » **demanda-t-il à son tour, surpris.**

« Non, quel mot ? »

« Celui qui était sur la table de nuit, dans la chambre…Dumbledore a exigé que tu te reposes et pour cela, il t'autorise à manquer les cours cette semaine. »

« Quoi ? Mais je viens à peine d'arriver…je ne suis pas en… »

« Sucre ? Pour l'instant, tu l'es…pour Albus, et pour moi ! »

« Père… »

« C'est un ordre Malicia…s'il te plait, écoutes-nous ! Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien ! »

« Je sais…mais on aurait quand même pu aller prendre notre petit déjeuné dans la Grande Salle ! »

« Si tu n'assistes pas aux cours de cette semaine, vaut mieux éviter de se faire remarquer : autant faire croire que tu es malade ! » **expliqua Severus.**

« Je le suis, en quelques sorte… » **murmura-t-elle, tandis que Severus finissait sa tasse de thé.** « Père ? Est-ce que...Draco est déjà partit ? » **demanda-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher l'anneau (se trouvant à son annulaire droit) que Draco lui avait offert.**

« Sans doute…Lucius a dû le ramener hier soir, après lui avoir expliqué ta situation…et la sienne, par la même occasion ! »

« Je suis tellement désolé…il va tellement souffrir et… »

« Ce n'est facile pour personne : ni pour Draco, ni pour toi, ni pour votre entourage ! La vie a parfois un goût amer mais on ne peut y remédier…c'est elle qui dicte notre conduite ! » **répondit Severus, sérieux.**

« Quand est-ce qu'il reviendra ? » **osa encore demander Malicia.**

« Quand tu seras une Vélane à part entière…après ta mutation, je pense. A moins que Lucius, par simple prudence, ne préfère garder Draco à ses côtés encore quelques temps après… »

« C'est…compréhensible. Je vais devoir être patiente, n'est-ce pas ? »

**Severus acquiesça.**

« Mais…est-ce qu'il sera en sécurité ? Après tout, s'il est revenu à Poudlard, c'était pour éviter de finir Mangemort…pour éviter d'être marqué comme du bétail ! »

« Les Malfoy ont beaucoup de résidences…il sera en sécurité, ne t'en fais pas. »

**Après un moment de silence, Malicia reprit :**

« Est-ce que Harry sera au courant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que Potter vient faire là ? » **répliqua Snape, surpris.**

« J'aimerai…je ne veux pas être seule durant cette période ! C'est égoïste, je sais, surtout que vous serez là avec Grand-Père mais… »

**Severus grogna…**_foutue Potter !_

« Il est déjà au courant de pas mal de chose, malheureusement ! Il sait ce qu'il t'arrive…j'ai dû le lui expliquer hier, avant que je ne rentre ! Ecoutes, j'essayerai de lui parler aujourd'hui puisque j'ai les Septièmes Années en fin de journée…j'espère simplement qu'il ne fera pas une seconde fois exploser son chaudron ! » **grogna-t-il, de mauvaise foi**.

« Je vous remercie, Père…vous n'avez pas encore regardé mes souvenirs ? » **demanda-t-elle soudainement.**

« Non, pas encore… »

« Vous devriez le faire, avant le cours des Septièmes Années. » **lui conseilla-t-elle**.

« Et à quoi me serviront-ils ? » **osa demander Severus.**

« A comprendre Harry… »

**Severus souffla d'ennuie…**_comprendre ce mioche relève de l'impossible !_

« Bien, je le ferai…mais je ne te promets rien ! »

« Je ne vous demande pas de me promettre quelque chose, Père. Vous comprendrez quand vous regarderez mes souvenirs. »

« Bon, que veux-tu manger ? » **demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.**

**Malicia sourit, tandis que son père se chargea de lui préparer un bon petit déjeuné : cornes flakes avec du lait, jus de citrouille et tartine à la meringue.**

**Lorsque 8h00 sonna, Severus embrassa Malicia sur le front et quitta ses appartements…non loin de là, sa salle de classe était encore vide, mais le couloir y menant était envahit par une classe de Troisièmes Années de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, tous très silencieux, attendant l'arrivée du terrible Maître des Potions.**

**Severus passa par un passage secret gardé par un portrait qui le mena directement dans sa salle de classe. C'était ainsi son secret pour surprendre et tétaniser ses élèves : une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, il ouvrait la porte d'une telle force qu'elle s'écrasait à chaque fois contre le mur, faisant sursauter tous ses élèves, déjà mort de peur.**

« Entrez ! » **aboya-t-il.**

**Puis, il se souvint qu'il avait promis de « changer » à Malicia…bon, pas changer à 100% mais faire quelques efforts. **

**Le Maître des Cachots grogna…cela n'allait pas être simple, lui qui était habitué à toutes ses entrées fracassantes, à ses répliques plus ou moins sarcastiques, et à son masque de froideur qui, jusqu'ici, lui avait permit de rester en vie.**

**Les élèves entrèrent tous tête baissée, de peur d'être foudroyé par le regard de Snape. Silencieusement, ils s'installèrent tous et sortirent toutes leurs affaires de potions.**

« Rangez tout ! » **aboya encore Severus.** « Interrogation surprise ! » **annonça-t-il sous le regard dépité de ses élèves.**

**Il est vrai que cela ne faisait que deux jours que les élèves avaient repris les cours, mais Severus avait un rituel à chaque rentrée : il donnait des interrogations à toutes ses classes pour évaluer leur niveau…**_hors de question qu'un élève ignare de tout ce qui concerne les potions ne touche à un seul chaudron de cette salle de classe !_

**Mais à chaque rentrée, les élèves ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, cette année serait différente…hors, le rituel avait subsisté tout au long de ces années.**

**Et ce fut le même rituel pour toutes ses classes de la matinée. Lorsque la pause de midi sonna, il retourna à ses appartements et déjeuna avec Malicia.**

« Comment se sont passés vos cours, ce matin ? » **demanda-t-elle, rompant le silence religieux de la pièce.**

« Bien. » **fit simplement Severus.**

« Pas d'explosion de chaudron ? Pas de débordement ? » **insista-t-elle.**

« Non, ça c'est la spécialité de Potter ! » **répliqua Severus, un brin moqueur.**

**Malicia rit…elle allait mieux même si à chaque pensée pour Draco, son cœur se serrait et une boule se logeait au fond de sa gorge.**

« Quand avez-vous les Septièmes Années ? »

« Après la pause de l'après midi…je regarderai tes souvenirs lors de cette pause. » **indiqua-t-il.**

« Très bien ! » **sourit Malicia.**

_Grand-Père a raison_, **pensa Malicia. Elle devait aider Harry et son père…pas sur le point sentimental, car cela, c'était à eux de s'en charger…cependant, elle fera tout son possible pour que leur relation s'améliore, pour qu'ils puissent communiquer en être civilisé. Harry ne sera pas la personne qui posera le plus de problème, mais le cas de Severus risque d'être fort décourageant !**

**Severus reprit ses cours juste après le repas, procédant de la même manière pour la classe qu'il devait enseigner durant deux heures…ensuite, ce serait au tour des Septièmes Années, pour deux heures aussi. Cependant, ces derniers avaient déjà subit leur test de rentrée hier, durant la première heure de cours de potions…**_et Potter y avait échappé grâce au rendez-vous chez Dumbledore ! Mais il n'y échappera pas aujourd'hui, foi de Snape et peu importe ce que les souvenirs de Malicia pouvaient contenir !_

**Lorsque la sonnerie de la pause de l'après-midi retentit, Severus attendit que tous ses élèves aient quittés sa salle de classe : en outre, il a dû attendre au maximum 10 secondes. Quand cela fut fait, il se dirigea vers une salle annexe de la salle de classe où se trouvait un bureau remplis de parchemins de recherches et une armoire verrouillée par sortilèges. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et d'un mouvement de baguette, l'armoire s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Pensine. Délicatement, il la transporta sur son bureau et y versa les souvenirs de Malicia qu'il avait gardé sur lui durant la journée. Expirant une dernière fois, il plongea dans la Pensine, tête la première dans ces souvenirs.**

**La première chose qu'il remarqua c'est qu'il se trouvait dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Face à lui se trouvait Malicia et Harry, discutant de la vie des Snape et du pourquoi personne ne connaissait Malicia. Severus s'installa aux côtés de sa fille et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. A première vue, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il devait faire attention…Aux paroles ? Aux gestes ? A la situation ?**

**Puis le dialogue entre les deux jeunes changea de sujet, passant du meilleur ami d'Harry jusqu'au passé de son père. A ce moment, Severus sursauta aux paroles d'Harry :**

_« Il me déteste…à cause de mon père ! » … « Ton père me reproche d'être arrogant, comme mon père » … « Pourtant, j'admire beaucoup ton père ! » … « J'aime les potions mais il ne me laisse pas ma chance ! » … « Dès que ton père crie, je perds tous mes moyens ! »_

**Les souvenirs de Malicia s'arrêtèrent à ce moment là. Lorsque Severus revînt dans son petit bureau, ses pensées s'activèrent furieusement. **

_Alors, ce serait à cause de lui que Potter était si nul en potions ? Ou du moins, en classe ? Ce pourrait-il que Potter est de bonnes capacités en potions, si lui, le Terrible Maître des Potions lui foutait la paix ? Et comment ça, Potter l'admirait ? _

**Severus en était sûr, il se trouvait dans une autre dimension…cependant, Malicia n'aurait jamais osée créer un faux souvenir.**

**La sonnerie signalant la fin de la pause retentit, arrêtant les pensées de Severus…**_par Salazar, qu'allait-il faire maintenant, face à Potter ?_

**C'est un Severus exaspéré qui fit son entrée très théâtrale face aux Septièmes Années, qui comportaient en grande majorité des Gryffondors et des Serpentards : à savoir, une véritable bombe à retardement. **

**Il les fit entrer en silence et commença son cours…jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de Potter.**

« Potter ! » **aboya Severus.**

« Professeur ? » **répondit-il.**

« Vous avez raté le devoir surprise d'hier, vous le ferez donc pendant cette heure ! » **expliqua Severus, tout en donnant un parchemin de quarante questions portants sur les Potions vues les années précédentes.**

**Harry acquiesça et s'installa tranquillement au fond de la classe. Si Severus fut surpris de voir son élève si calme et obéissant, il n'en montra pas le moindre signe. Il continua son cours, tout en gardant un œil sur le Survivant. **

**Quant à Harry, il était bien décidé à se rapprocher de son professeur…et pour commencer, il devait lui montrer qu'il avait des connaissances sur les potions. C'est les mains moites et quelque peu stressé qu'il répondit à toutes les questions du devoir.**

**Lorsque la première heure de Potions prit fin, Harry apporta sa copie à Snape et s'installa à sa place initiale, à savoir, à côté de Ron…cependant, Severus avait prévu autre chose pour lui.**

« Potter, retournez au fond de la classe avec vos affaires de Potions ! » **aboya Severus, de son ton glacial.**

**Harry ne cilla pas et obéit…décidément, Severus trouvait son comportement bizarre.** _En temps normal, ce morveux aurait déjà dû monter sur ces grands chevaux !_ **Puis, il se souvint de ces paroles :**

_« Ton_ _père me reproche d'être arrogant, comme mon père »_

**Severus grogna…il ne savait plus quoi penser !**

**Lentement, il se dirigea au fond de la classe et donna ses directives à Harry.**

« Vous n'avez plus le temps de faire la potion du jour alors faites moi une simple potion de Goutte du Mort-Vivant ! Votre travail sera noté, donc faites-la sérieusement ! Vous n'avez qu'une heure alors à votre place, je ne perdrai pas de temps ! »

**Et il s'en alla, laissant Harry seul face à son chaudron vide.**

« Très bien, je vais vous montrer de quoi je suis capable ! » **murmura Harry, tandis que Severus faisait le tour de la classe afin de reprendre les élèves étant sur le point de faire exploser leur chaudron.**

**Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire à ingrédients que Snape avait installée pour les élèves. Il y prit des racines d'asphodèle en poudre, de l'infusion d'armoise, un morceau d'oreille de Troll séchée, une feuille d'Hulitos, des pattes d'araignées et des crochets de serpents.**

**Une fois en possession de tous les ingrédients, il retourna vers son chaudron. Il le rempli d'eau de source purifiée et le plaça au dessus de son brûleur afin de faire bouillir le liquide. Harry se remémora les différentes étapes de cette potion/somnifère de Première Année…c'était l'une des plus simples et des plus puissantes : il espérait pouvoir la réussir. **

**Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Snape avait rejoint son bureau et observait les gestes de ses élèves. Harry sentit une bouffée de jalousie l'envahir…il voulait que Snape l'observe lui et non les autres ! Cependant, il savait que si cela avait été le cas, il n'aurait jamais pu se concentrer sur sa potion.**

**Il souffla et commença la concoction de sa potion. Il versa dans son chaudron le morceau de Troll, deux racines d'asphodèle en poudre et quelques ml d'infusion d'armoise. Il laissa la solution bouillir quelques minutes tout en la mélangeant avec une cuillère en bois. Puis, il y ajouta une feuille d'Hulitos, un crochet de serpent écrasé, un autre intact puis, trois pattes d'araignées et encore deux crochets de serpents.** **Il laissa sa potion bouillir, jusqu'à ce que la couleur change et devienne transparente.**

**Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Severus demanda aux élèves de mettre un peu de leur concoction dans une fiole étiquetée et de le lui apporter à son bureau. Harry et les autres s'exécutèrent rapidement. Harry était heureux d'avoir réussi sa potion, mais qu'allait en penser son professeur de Potions ?**

**Harry fut le dernier à rendre sa fiole, tandis que l'avant dernier élève venait de se faire la malle. Ils étaient dorénavant seuls dans la salle de classe. Severus examina la fiole sous toutes les coutures : durant le cours, il n'avait pas dérangé le Survivant pour vérifier si ses dires étaient véritables…il fut surpris de voir que la potion d'Harry était parfaite.**

« Hum…cela change de vos chaudrons explosifs… » **sourit Severus, un brin sarcastique.**

« Je vous remercie, Professeur ! » **répondit Harry qui avait compris le compliment caché.**

« Bien…puisque vous semblez apte à faire enfin une potion de Première Année comme il faut…tous les samedis matins, vous les passerez ici ! »

« Quoi ? Mais… » **s'affola Harry, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal.**

« Pas de « mais » Potter ! Je ne vous mets pas en retenue, je vous propose des cours de rattrapage pour que vous soyez enfin au même niveau que vos camarades ! » **expliqua Severus.**

« Oh…eh bien, merci…merci beaucoup ! » **fit Harry un peu perdu.**

**Il trouvait Snape quelque peu…gentil ?** _Nan, im-po-ssi-ble !_ **pensa-t-il.** _Quoi que…_**Malicia l'avait prévenu dans le Poudlard Express : cette année serait différente.**

« Encore une chose, Potter ! »

« Oui ? » **répondit Harry, sortant de ses souvenirs.**

« Malicia aimerait que vous lui rendiez…visite…de temps en temps. » **fit Severus, hésitant.**

**Voir débarquer la progéniture de son pire ennemi dans ses quartiers n'était pas une chose qui lui plaisait mais c'était pour Malicia…elle en avait besoin.**

« Avec ce qui arrive, elle ne peut pas sortir et… »

« Aucun problème ! » **répondit précipitamment Harry.**

« Par contre, vos amis ne sont pas conviés…c'est déjà difficile de voir un de mes élèves envahir mon espace personnel alors là, avec la Miss Je-Sais-Tout et Weasley en plus…non, hors de question ! » **siffla Severus.**

« Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de les convier dans VOS appartements ! » **répondit Harry en souriant.**

« Comment ? Le Trio Infernal de Poudlard serait-il en train de se diviser ? » **demanda Severus, surpris.**

**Severus n'aimait pas montrer son côté curieux mais là, ça lui en bouchait un coin.**

« Du tout, Professeur. Mais ils ne sont pas toujours avec moi…et le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que tout ce qui concernait Malicia et ses paires devait rester entre-nous…aucune fuite tolérée, même envers mes meilleurs amis ! Voilà tout ! » **expliqua Harry.**

« Bien, j'ignorai qu'un Gryffondor pouvait se fondre dans la masse et être discret ! »

**Severus retourna à son bureau, espérant que le Gryffondor en question ne comprenne pas qu'il venait de le remercier pour n'avoir rien dit.**

« Potter, je ne vous montre pas où est la sortie… »

« Non, effectivement, ce serait inutile ! Je passerai demain…ce soir je ne peux pas, je dois m'avancer sur mes devoirs. »

« Bien. »

« Au revoir ! » **s'exclama Harry en sortant de la salle.**

**Une fois la porte refermée, l'un comme l'autre, ils furent surpris d'avoir eu pour la première fois de leur vie une discussion civilisée…et ça leur plaisait, même si un professeur légèrement grognon ne l'avouerai jamais à quiconque, même sous la pire des tortures.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Un flot de pensées pour une nuit

**Les derniers cours s'achevèrent et la fin de journée arriva rapidement.**

**Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore y faisait les cent pas, montrant ainsi qu'il se faisait du souci pour sa petite fille. Malicia était l'héritière de trois grandes et puissantes familles : les Grindelwald, les Dumbledore et les Snape. Et en plus de cela, elle était la descendante d'un bébé chaudron déjà bien puissant. Sa force magique était tellement puissante qu'à elle seule, elle pourrait éradiquer l'existence même des sorciers sur cette planète…reste à savoir si Malicia pourra contrôler cette force tout en restant du côté du bien, car Albus le savait, un tel pouvoir pouvait réserver de mauvaises surprises. Mais il espérait que l'amitié qu'elle était en train de tisser avec Harry la maintiendrait du bon côté…car comme elle le lui avait précédemment rappelé, ils étaient tous des pions sur un échiquier géant, et lui, Albus, devait mettre en échec Voldemort. **

**A ce stade de la guerre, il était conscient qu'il mettait en danger de mort son héritière…mais n'était-elle pas née pour cela ? N'était-elle pas là pour protéger Harry ? N'est-ce pas son rôle, après tout ? Sa vie n'était-elle pas déjà vouée à cette triste fin dès sa naissance ? Il ne pouvait pas la protéger…car sinon, c'est Voldemort qui ferait « échec et mat » en tuant Harry. **

**Le dilemme, Albus le connaissait déjà depuis bien longtemps : si Malicia ne périssait pas pendant la guerre en donnant sa vie pour protéger Harry, Voldemort vaincrait. Le contraire garantirait la victoire de l'Ordre du Phénix. **

**Une larme solitaire coula alors le long de la joue de Dumbledore et d'un geste lent, il posa sa main droite sur son cœur, afin de couvrir le pincement qu'il y ressentait…il se rappela alors les paroles de Malicia dans son bureau, cet après-midi : **

_« Je suis un monstre ! » _

**A cette heure-ci, il pensait que c'était lui, le monstre… **

/

**Dans leurs appartements, Severus et Malicia lisaient silencieusement, l'un à côté de l'autre. Quoi que, en observant bien la scène, l'un fixait la même page d'un livre de potions depuis près de trente minutes tandis que l'autre faisait maints efforts pour cacher son épuisement en se cachant derrière ce qui semblait être un livre de contes et légendes. **

**Severus était perdu dans ses pensées. Voir sa fille dans cet état lui rappelait de douloureux souvenirs mais il s'efforçait de trouver une solution pour mettre fin à sa tristesse, provoquée par le départ précipité de Draco et son changement de statut. Mais après mûre réflexion, aucune idée ne lui venait. Frederik avait vécu la même chose, et à cette heure-ci, Severus pensait qu'il aurait été mieux pour sa fille que Frederik soit vivant et lui mort…car au fond, il se sentait inutile pour elle. Aucune potion, aucune formule ne pouvait mettre fin à sa peine, ne pouvait mettre fin à son fardeau…et au fond de son âme, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il devait profiter au maximum des moments avec sa fille, car cela pourrait bien être les derniers. La plus grande peur de Severus était de perdre sa fille.** **Elle était son soleil, sa raison de vivre et sa raison de se battre dans ce monde dévasté par le mal. Refaire sa vie lui était impensable. Sa vie était avec sa fille : il vivait pour la protéger, il vivait pour son bonheur à elle, il vivait simplement pour elle et son amour…rien ni personne ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Dans son cœur, il n'y avait de la place que pour Malicia ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait aujourd'hui…**

**Malicia, de son côté, ne pensait plus à Draco (ou du moins, tentait de ne pas y penser). Elle faisait plutôt une fixation sur la relation entre son père et Harry. En réalité, elle voulait réellement que son père refasse sa vie et oublie un peu son passé avec Frederik. Il devait vivre pour lui, et non pas pour elle. Elle savait pertinemment à quoi il pensait, et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Pourtant, elle l'aimait tellement…mais elle voulait son bonheur à lui et actuellement, il ne semblait pas heureux ! Au fond d'elle, depuis qu'elle savait qu'Harry aimait son père, elle était certaine qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, et l'idée qu'Harry deviendrait peut-être son beau-père ne l'a dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Tant qu'ils étaient heureux, c'était le principal !**

**Son avenir ? Elle n'y pensait pas…Malicia savait depuis le retour de Voldemort que son avenir était incertain, tout comme celui d'Harry. C'est pourquoi, d'un côté, elle voulait qu'ils soient ensemble, dans le cas où elle ne survivrait pas. Mais dans un autre sens, cela la dérangeait, dans le cas où Harry périssait face à Voldemort…qu'adviendrait-il de son père ? Faut-il prendre le risque de lui faire revivre une perte tragique ? Et si Harry et elle ne survivaient pas, que fera Severus ? Tant de questions face à une seule réponse : si on pensait toujours à toutes les situations difficiles que nous réserve la vie, nous vivrions chaque jour dans la peur. **

**A ce stade de sa réflexion, Malicia ressentie une drôle d'impression…et plus elle se concentrait dessus, plus elle avait l'impression que cela concernait Harry. C'était étrange, comme si elle percevait l'humeur d'Harry…comme si elle sentait qu'il y avait un changement important en lui. Une importante décision, peut-être. Qui la concernait, elle.**

**Remarquant le changement d'attitude de sa fille, Severus plongea ses yeux dans les siens.**

_« A quoi penses-tu ? »_**, lui demanda-t-il.**

_« A Harry. »_

_« Toujours Potter, hein ? __Que se passe-t-il, encore ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de ressentir qu'il a pris une décision importante, à mon propos. C'est assez étrange, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! »_**, expliqua-t-elle, hésitante.**

**Un frisson parcouru Severus qui se crispa.**

_« Fais-moi une promesse Malicia ! »_

_« Hum ? »_

_« Par pitié, ne me fais pas subir l'horreur d'avoir Potter comme gendre ! »_**, demanda sérieusement Severus, provoquant l'hilarité de sa fille.**

_« Père, ne soyez pas stupide ! Harry est juste un ami ! »_**, répondit-elle en riant de bon cœur, faisant grogner Severus.**

_« On ne sait jamais, surtout avec Potter ! »_

_« Ne pouvez-vous simplement pas l'appeler « Harry » ? »_

_« Sûrement pas ! »_**, aboya Severus, faisant rire un peu plus Malicia.**

**Puis, devant l'hilarité de sa fille, il se décrispa et sourit chaleureusement à Malicia, qui semblait à l'heure actuelle en meilleure forme. Reprenant son calme, elle reprit :**

_« Vu la situation, pourrions-nous proposer à Harry de dîner avec nous ? », demanda-t-elle à son père et face à son expression interdite, elle continua :_ **« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit retourné à la Grande Salle depuis le festin de rentrée. »**

_« Ses problèmes ne m'intéressent pas, Malicia ! »_

_« Peut-être, mais s'il s'est battu, c'était pour nous défendre…s'il vous plait, Père ! »_

**Severus ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il avait déjà perdu la partie…ne pouvait-il donc rien lui refuser ?**

/

**Dans son salon, Harry commençait ses devoirs. Il savait qu'il serait difficile de tout cacher à ses meilleurs amis. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchit depuis qu'il avait quitté le cours de Potions, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait l'impression que Snape lui faisait confiance sur ce qui concernait Malicia…et perdre cette confiance, Harry ne le voulait pas ! Alors il avait pris sa décision : il s'éloignerait de ses amis. De un, pour les protéger : moins ils en sauront, mieux ils se porteront. Et de deux, pour ne pas être tenté de tout leur dire suite à un entraînement des plus rudes. Ce sera difficile…Ron étant un frère et Hermione une sœur pour lui…en plus de l'intelligence débordante d'Hermione. Non, réellement, ce sera une véritable épreuve pour Harry. Mais l'envie de protéger à tout prix le secret de Malicia le poussait au summum de son courage, quitte à blesser ses meilleurs amis…et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers une et une seule personne : Severus Snape. Pourrait-il faire changer d'avis le Maître des Potions sur sa personne ? Pourrait-il ressentir quelque chose pour Harry ? Auraient-ils une chance d'être heureux, ensemble ? Et la question fatidique : Serait-il encore là, à l'issue de la bataille finale, pour vivre cette romance ?**

**Des coups à sa porte le firent sortir de ses pensées. Levant alors les yeux de son devoir de métamorphose, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de ses nouveaux appartements. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il y découvrit une Malicia épuisée, mais souriante. Il l'a fit prestement entré et l'a fit s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés du salon.**

_« Bonsoir Harry ! »_**, le salua-t-elle en souriant.**

_« Malicia, dans ton état, tu ne devrais… »_**, commença-t-il.**

_« Harry, on croirait entendre mon père ! »_**, pouffa Malicia.**

_« Désolé… »_

_« Ne t'excuses pas. Je suis juste passé pour savoir si tu voulais dîner avec nous. »_

_« Dîner avec vous ? »_**, répéta Harry, stupéfait.**

_« Hum…tu as pris une décision importante ce soir, et en plus des tensions qui règnent entre Gryffondors, je me suis dit que peut-être, tu n'avais plus envie de manger dans la Grande Salle ! Quant à moi, je suis consignée une semaine dans mes appartements, sans pouvoir sortir de ces cachots…et j'ai bien l'impression que cette « punition » restera en place tant que…tant que la métamorphose ne sera pas terminée. »_**, lui expliqua-t-elle.**

_« Comment sais-tu que j'ai pris la décision de m'éloigner de mes amis ? »_**, demanda-t-il, encore plus surpris.**

_« Je ne savais pas exactement sur quoi reposait ta décision, mais j'ai sentis quelque chose ce soir, qui te concernait…quelque chose d'important…un changement de comportement…tu sais, je ne connais pas l'étendu de mes pouvoirs, je suis puissante, peut-être même trop ! Cette année, comme toi, je vais devoir apprendre à contrôler ma magie et à connaître son étendu…mais ensemble Harry, nous serons fort, nous serons invincible et tonton Voldy ira manger les racines des pissenlits sous terre une fois qu'on se sera occupé de lui ! »_**, dit-elle en souriant, à la limite du rire. **

**Harry acquiesça. Il était heureux que Malicia soit à ses côtés. Avec elle, il n'avait plus peur de l'issue finale de cette guerre...car au fond de lui, il savait que Dumbledore ne lui disait pas tout.**

_« Allez, viens ! Allons manger ! » _

_« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas Malicia, mais j'avais prévu de faire tous mes devoirs pour pouvoir te tenir compagnie ce week-end, après le cours de rattrapage en Potions du samedi matin… »_**, expliqua Harry, mal à l'aise.**

_« Le cours de rattrapage en Potions ? »_**, répéta-t-elle surprise.**

_« Ton père ne t'en a pas parlé ? Il m'a testé en cours cet après-midi et après avoir vu que j'étais capable de faire une potion de première année, il a décidé de me faire un cours de rattrapage tous les samedis matins… »_**, lui expliqua-t-il.**

_« Ah bon ? Eh, c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? »_**, sourit-elle.**

_« Oui, j'étais satisfait de ma potion et quand il m'a parlé de ces cours, j'étais vraiment heureux ! »_**, sourit-il à son tour.**

_« Je suis heureuse pour toi…c'est un pas en avant de fait entre vous deux ! »_**, lui dit-elle, d'un air aguicheuse.**

_« Arrêtes… »_**,** **murmura Harry, tout en rougissant.**

_« Bon, aller, pour fêter ça, tu viens manger avec nous, et tu ne discutes pas ! »_

_« Bien, je vois que je n'ai pas le choix… »_**,** **sourit-il.**

**Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Malicia comme une adulte. Oui…en restant confinée dans un manoir tout au long de son enfance, sans voir la moindre personne en dehors de Dumbledore, McGonagall et Snape, elle avait dû grandir plus vite que la normale…et elle était devenue une jeune femme très mature.**

/

**Prenant la main que Malicia lui tendait, il la laissa le guider dans les couloirs des cachots. Après plusieurs détours, ils arrivèrent devant les appartements des Snape. Ils entrèrent silencieusement, attendant la réaction du Maître des lieux. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et les rejoignit dans l'entrée.**

_« Potter. »_**, salua Severus.**

_« Professeur. Je vous remercie pour cette invitation… »_

_« Remerciez plutôt Malicia, c'est elle qui a tenue à votre présence ici, ce soir ! »_**, le coupa aussitôt Severus.**

_« Bien, merci Malicia ! »_**, fit Harry, en se tournant vers son amie.**

**Celle-ci foudroya son père du regard.**

_« Bien, passons à table. »_**, fit-elle, espérant que l'ambiance y sera plus détendue.**

**Ils s'installèrent à la table du salon, là où de succulents plats les attendaient.**

_« Les Elfes de Maisons se sont surpassés, n'est-ce pas ? »_**, complimenta joyeusement Malicia.**

_« C'est un peu leur travail… »_**, fit amèrement Severus.**

**Non, décidément, le Maître des Cachots ne pouvait supporter la présence du fils de son pire ennemis, et Harry le sentait.**

**Un silence pesant s'installa alors à table. A la fin du repas, Harry sentit qu'il était vraiment de trop…**_**c'est trop tôt, Snape ne m'acceptera pas tout de suite, pensa-t-il**_**. Il repoussa alors sa chaise et se leva silencieusement.**

_« Ce fut un repas délicieux. Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour l'invitation. C'était très gentil de votre part d'avoir pensé à m'inviter, mais je me dois de vous laisser maintenant. J'ai pas mal de travail qui m'attend dans mes propres appartements. »_

**Ce fut une tirade rapide. Harry ne voulait pas faire subir une minute de plus sa présence au Maître des Cachots et se retira dans ses appartements sans laisser le temps à Malicia ou Severus de réagir.**

**Celle-ci fusilla Severus du regard.**

_« Vous auriez pu être un peu plus…ouvert ! »_**, s'écria-t-elle.**

_« Je ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain, Malicia ! Je fais déjà des efforts, je lui ai même proposé de lui donner des cours de rattrapage…le supporter d'avantage m'est impossible ! Pour le moment… »_**, répondit-il d'un ton calme.**

**En réalité, il était fort surpris de voir que le jeune Potter était resté calme tout au long du repas malgré la mauvaise foi apparente de Severus et qu'il s'était retiré à la manière d'un Malfoy : avec dignité, sans s'emporter. C'est bien la première fois que Potter se comportait comme…**_**comme un adulte, pensa alors le Maître des Potions.**_

**Comprenant qu'elle avait trop précipité les choses, Malicia rejoignit sa chambre sans un mot à son père, qui semblait perdu dans ses propres pensées. Là, elle prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit un petit message. S'approchant du vivarium de son serpent, elle saisit le reptile qui s'enroula autour de son bras.**

_« Je sais que tu peux me comprendre Sacha…peux-tu apporter ceci à Harry, s'il te plait ? »_

**Sans rien demander en retour, le serpent saisit le message entre ses crocs, y laissant deux trous de la taille de ses crochets, et sortit prestement de la pièce. Malicia attendit son retour mais Sacha rejoignit son vivarium qu'à l'aube, remarquant au passage que sa maîtresse avait fini par s'endormir.**

/

**Une fois de retour dans ses appartements, Harry se remit au travail malgré un pincement au cœur qui s'y était logé depuis le diner. Il ne put d'ailleurs empêcher une larme solitaire de couler le long de son visage…il n'imaginait pas à quel point être si proche de l'homme qu'il aimait mais qui le haïssait était aussi douloureux.**

**Quelques minutes après avoir repris ses devoirs, un chuchotement le dérangea. Cherchant la source de ce léger bruissement, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un serpent.**

_« Bien le bonjour, jeune Maître »_**, siffla Shiska.**

_« Bonjour, tu dois être le serpent de Malicia ? Tient ? Que tiens-tu ? »_

**Doucement, il se saisit du morceau de parchemin qui était accroché aux crochets du serpent.**

_« La jeune maîtresse se faisait du soucis pour le jeune Maître ! L'ancien s'est encore mal comporté… »_**, continua Sacha.**

_« L'ancien ? »_**, répéta Harry, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Snape.**

_« Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur ! Une petite querelle de bienvenue… »_**, expliqua simplement le serpent.**

**Acquiesçant, Harry ouvrit le morceau de parchemin et y lut :**

_« Harry, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce diner. Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû précipiter les choses entre mon père et toi…j'espère que cela ne t'empêchera pas de venir me rendre visite. Je te remercie, d'être resté calme malgré le comportement affligeant de mon père. A très bientôt. M.S. »_

**Harry sourit. Mais il ne répondit pas au message. A la place, il continua ses devoirs sous les yeux curieux de Sacha. Une fois ses devoirs terminés, Harry tenta de faire partir le serpent, mais celui-ci n'était pas de son avis. Il laissa donc Sacha dormir dans ses appartements. Et avant de sombrer lui aussi dans un sommeil réparateur, il pensa qu'aujourd'hui il avait fait un pas en avant, et trois pas en arrière…**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

L'Ange de l'Apocalypse

**Suite au diner catastrophique chez les Snape, Harry avait évité de trainer dans les cachots durant toute la semaine, ne rendant aucune visite à Malicia. Le vendredi midi, il rejoignit le Lac, comme à sa nouvelle habitude. Il s'installa sur l'herbe, juste au bord de l'eau et mangea le sandwich qu'il avait demandé auprès de Dobby. L'air était encore chaud…l'été n'était pas encore terminé. Harry pensait…il réfléchissait trop…à la guerre, à ses sentiments, mais aussi à sa probable disparition, à celle de nombreux sorciers…il pensait aussi à Malicia et à sa métamorphose future, à Draco qui n'était toujours pas revenu, à Hermione et Ron à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis la soirée chez les Snape…en classe, il était devenu étrangement silencieux. **

**Une ombre le fit sortir de ses pensées. S'installant à ses côtés, Neville lui tendit une canette de jus de citrouille.**

_« Salut ! »_**, dit-il simplement.**

_« Salut Neville. »_**, répondit alors Harry, acceptant la canette que lui tendait son ami.**

**Moment de silence.**

_« Les autres se font du soucis…à ton sujet. »_**, dit enfin Neville.**

_« Il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire, Neville. »_

_« Pourtant, cela fait à peine une semaine qu'on est ici, et on a l'impression que tu as…changé ! »_

_« Si tu fais référence à ce qu'il s'est passé entre Seamus et moi… »_

_« Non ! A ce propos, tu as bien fait : Dean et Seamus sont allés trop loin ! Snape et sa fille ne méritaient pas pareils insultes ! Mais…on trouve que tu t'éloignes de nous et on ne comprend pas pourquoi ! »_

_« Il est simplement préférable que je m'éloigne de vous… »_

_« Harry, si c'est pour encore nous protéger, laisses tombé ! Nous, on veut t'aider ! On veut se battre pour toi… »_

_« MAIS C'EST CA QUE VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ! Neville, je ne veux plus de vies sacrifiées pour me protéger ! J'en ai assez de voir, de compter tous ces sorciers qui aujourd'hui, ont laissés leur famille seule ! Je suis le seul à pouvoir tuer TU-SAIS-QUI…alors si vous devez vous battre, battez-vous pour votre famille et votre vie, pas pour la mienne ! »_

_« Harry, acceptes simplement le fait qu'on veuille être auprès de toi quand… »_

_« Non, Neville ! Je n'accepterai plus rien venant de vous ! Fais passer le message aux autres, à Ron et Hermione aussi… »_**, exigea Harry, d'une voix froide.**

**Comprenant que la discussion était terminée, Neville se leva et partit en direction du château.**

_« Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de rester en vie… »_**, murmura alors Harry.**

**Cependant, Neville n'était pas assez éloigné et il capta la supplique de son ami. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas, ne se retourna pas…il rejoignit la Grande Salle, et fit passer le message, en n'oubliant pas de dire aux autres les dernières paroles d'Harry.**

/

**Une fois son copieux repas terminé, Harry attendit l'heure de retourner en cours : il avait deux heures en Potions pour terminer la journée. **

**Une fois l'heure arrivée, il se leva et rejoignit les Septièmes Années dans les cachots. Se positionnant du côté des Gryffondors, il attendit l'arrivée de Snape, toujours enfermé dans son silence. Le professeur ne se fit pas attendre longtemps et comme à son habitude, il fit son entrée très théâtrale : la lourde porte en bois de chêne s'écrasa contre le mur.**

_« Entrez ! »_**, aboya le Maître des Cachots.**

_**Décidément, il ne changera jamais, pensa Harry**_**.**

**Harry fut le dernier à entrer dans la classe. Il adressa un brève signe de tête poli au professeur de Potions (qui tenait la porte) et s'installa à sa place habituelle, au fond de la classe. Severus qui pensait que le jeune homme l'ignorerait totalement suite au diner, fut surpris de faire face une fois de plus à la nouvelle maturité du garçon. Reprenant vite ses esprits, il rejoignit son bureau et donna ses directives. Les élèves se mirent au travail et sous le coup du stress, tous se ruèrent vers le placard à ingrédients. Seul Harry et Hermione étaient restés à leur place pour étudier la potion du jour. Celle-ci demandait une organisation du temps très précise. Tous deux eurent la même idée : ils firent une note rapide des étapes de la potion à suivre ainsi que chaque durée. Une fois cela fait, ils se rendirent au placard à ingrédients et prirent ce qu'il leur fallait pour la potion.**

**A la fin du cours, seuls Hermione et Harry avait fini leur potion. Les autres avaient manqués de temps. Si Severus était surpris par la prestation d'Harry, il n'en montra rien. A la place, il lança ses pics et sarcasmes habituels envers les plus mauvais qui étaient à la limite de l'explosion du chaudron. Seul changement : pour la première fois de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Harry ne fut pas blâmé par son professeur. **

**En retentissant, la sonnerie mit fin au cours et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la classe de Potions ne soit vide. Seul Harry prenait son temps pour ranger ses affaires.**

_« Mr Potter ? »_

**Si Harry fut surpris à son tour, il n'en montra rien.**

_« Oui, Professeur ? »_

_« Vous avez réalisé une très bonne potion… »_

_« De quelle année, cette fois-ci ? »_**, osa demander Harry.**

**Severus sourit. Les vieilles habitudes…**

_« Cinquième Année ! J'ai particulièrement apprécié de voir que vous avez été aussi malin que Miss Granger ! »_**, avoua Severus**. _« Toutes les potions demandent un certain niveau de concentration…partir tête basse ne sera jamais la bonne solution ! »_

_« Je vous remercie pour ces précieux conseils. Mais je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai… »_

_« Encore du travail. »_**, termina Severus à la place d'Harry.**

**Harry acquiesça. Il trouvait sa relation avec Snape étrange. Un jour ça va, le lendemain, ça ne va plus, et quelques jours après, tout redevient rose ?**

**Il prit son sac et commença à quitter la salle. Cependant, Severus n'en avait pas fini avec son élève.**

_« Mr Potter ? »_**, le rappela Severus.**

_« Professeur ? »_**, fit Harry en se tournant vers lui.**

_« Je croyais que vous deviez passer un peu de temps avec Malicia…histoire de ne pas la laisser seule… »_

_« J'ai juste pensé qu'il valait mieux que j'évite d'envahir votre espace personnel, surtout après le diner de l'autre jour. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse. J'aurai dû décliner l'invitation de Malicia. »_

_« Je pense que c'est à moi de faire des excuses, Mr Potter ! »_**, se confia Severus, mais Harry savait qu'il n'aura jamais droit à ces « excuses ». **_« J'aimerai réellement que vous passiez voir Malicia. Son état a encore empiré et…nous pensons, Albus et moi, que ce sera pour ce week-end ! »_

_« Sa métamorphose ? »_

**Severus acquiesça. **

_« Raison de plus pour ne pas venir, Professeur ! Cette transformation…est personnelle. Les ailes des Veelas ne sont vu que par leur compagne ou compagnon ! Elle n'appréciera sûrement pas que je sois là pour les voir pousser dans son dos… »_

_« Mr Potter, je n'ai pas envie de vous supplier de venir, mais Malicia a besoin de vous ! Elle a besoin d'un ami pour cette douloureuse épreuve, et elle compte sur vous et votre soutien. Je sais qu'après mon comportement désagréable du diner, je ne suis pas en droit de vous demander un service, mais je le fais pour elle… »_

**Harry grinça des dents…y a pas à dire, il sait toucher là où il faut !**

_« Très bien ! Quand puis-je passer la voir ? »_

_« Maintenant, si vous le souhaitez. J'ai encore cours avec les Deuxièmes et Quatrièmes Années. »_

**Harry acquiesça. Il quitta alors la classe et se retrouva rapidement devant l'entrée des appartements des Snape.**

/

**Trois coups retentirent à la porte des appartements des Snape. Malicia, allongée sur le canapé, tenta de se relever : sans résultat. D'un sort informulé, elle ouvrit le passage à distance.**

_« Entrez ! »_**, put-elle à peine murmurer.**

**Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce spectacle quand Snape lui avait avoué que l'état de Malicia avait empiré. Dans le salon, il découvrit une Malicia plus pâle qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, les cheveux en pagaille, de grosses cernes noirs sous ses yeux, très affaiblie et somnolente.**

_« Malicia… »_

**Poussé par un sentiment de détresse, il se précipita dans sa direction et l'a rejoignit en quelques pas. Il s'assit au bord du canapé, ayant peur de blesser Malicia qui semblait si fragile à cette heure-ci. Si Harry n'avait pas été au courant de la métamorphose future de la jeune fille, il aurait facilement pensé que celle-ci était sur son lit de mort.**

_« Harry… »_**, put-elle murmurer.** _« Je suis contente que tu sois revenu… »_

**Harry, malgré le sentiment de détresse qui le tenaillait, se força à sourire. Son absence tout au long de la semaine avait inquiété la jeune fille.**

_« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? »_**, dit-il d'un air faussement joyeux.**

**L'ombre d'un sourire apparu sur le visage blême de Malicia.**

_« Ton père m'a demandé de venir te voir ! »_**, avoua tout de même Harry.**

_« Je sais…il se fait du souci pour moi, mais je vais très bien ! »_**, se força-t-elle de plaisanter.**

_« Je suis vraiment désolé de n'être pas venu te voir avant…mais… »_

_« Pas besoin de te justifier, Harry. Tu es là…c'est tout ce qui compte… »_**, murmura Malicia.**

_« Tu devrais te reposer ! Je suis là pour veiller sur toi…alors tu peux dormir ! »_

**Cette tirade soulagea Malicia : Harry allait rester auprès d'elle, en attendant le retour de son père. Harry se leva, regarda la bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans le salon et sélectionna deux livres traitant de potions très complexes. Il revint ensuite vers Malicia, souleva légèrement sa tête pour s'installe sur le canapé et reposa doucement la tête de Malicia sur ses genoux. D'un mouvement rapide de baguette, il fit apparaître une couverture sur Malicia.**

_« Maintenant, tu te reposes pendant que j'étudie ! Je te réveillerai une fois que ton père sera là… »_

**Malicia ne se fit pas priée et s'assoupie rapidement, au grand soulagement d'Harry qui était vraiment inquiet pour la jeune fille…sa transformation pouvait commencer à tout moment. Harry espérait juste que Snape aurait le temps de rentrer avant que cela ne se produise.**

/

**Deux heures plus tard, Severus apparut dans le salon de ses appartements. Ces deux dernières heures passées en cours furent les plus longues de sa vie. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, voir si Malicia allait bien. Il fut alors heureux de la retrouver endormie, mais sa vue se bloqua sur Harry, qui avait posé la tête de Malicia sur ses genoux. Sentant un regard insistant sur lui, Harry releva la tête et tomba droit dans les yeux du Maître des Potions.**

_« Bonsoir Professeur. »_

**Reprenant ses esprits, Severus cessa de penser au couple étrange que formaient Harry et Malicia.**

_« Bonsoir, Mr Potter. Depuis combien de temps dort-elle ?»_**, demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude apparaissant dans sa voix habituellement froide.**

_« Elle s'est endormie cinq minutes après mon arrivé. A peu près deux heures, je dirais. »_

_« Merci Merlin ! Elle n'avait pas dormie depuis deux jours… »_

**Harry acquiesça. Il comprenait l'inquiétude de son professeur : Malicia semblait très malade !**

_« Hum…maintenant que vous êtes revenu, je vais vous laisser… »_**, fit Harry en se relevant doucement du canapé et en reposant lentement la tête de Malicia sur un oreiller moelleux qu'il venait de faire apparaître.**

_« Mais vous n'avez pas encore finit votre livre ! »_**, le coupa Severus qui avait décidé de changer de comportement envers Harry.**

**Harry fut surpris par cette répartie.**

_« Ai-je donc la permission de rester ? »_**, demanda tout de même Harry.**

_« En effet, Mr Potter. Et ma bibliothèque est à votre disposition…je vous rappelle que demain matin, vous avez cours de rattrapage en potion ! Soyez donc prêt, j'ai entendu dire que le professeur de potion était un véritable sadique ! »_**, fit Snape d'un air tout à fait naturel.**

**Un hoquet de surprise prit Harry. Snape avait de l'humour ? D'un signe de tête, Severus invita Harry à s'installer dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminé et du canapé où Malicia était endormie. Severus s'installa lui aussi dans un fauteuil, face à Harry.**

_« Et quelle potion pensez-vous qu'il me dira de faire ? »_, **demanda Harry, entrant dans son jeu.**

_« Sûrement une potion de Sixième Année…il doit se faire une idée de votre niveau réel ! Il a perdu beaucoup de temps à vous blâmer pour des choses que vous n'avez pas faites…aujourd'hui, il doit tout rattraper ! »_

_« Ce professeur doit beaucoup s'en vouloir ! »_

_« En effet, Mr Potter ! Ce professeur s'en veut…il est peut-être passé à côté d'un excellent potionniste. »_**, sourit Snape.**

_« Je ne prétends pas être un bon élève en potion ! Ma simple passion pour ces potions me permet de m'améliorer… »_

_« Vos paroles sont très intéressantes, j'en toucherai un mot à votre professeur, Mr Potter ! »_

_« Très aimable de votre part, Professeur ! En tout cas, vous avez une bibliothèque très intéressante. »_

_« N'hésitez pas à vous servir, plus vous en saurez, meilleur vous serez ! »_

_« Je vous remercie, vous avez une très belle collection de livres…même de magie noire ! »_**, sourit Harry.**

_« C'est ma fierté, après ma fille, bien évidemment ! »_**, sourit à son tour Severus.**

**Tous deux appréciaient cette discussion. Pas de disputes, pas de sarcasmes, pas de mauvaises intentions ni de mauvaises pensées. Ils étaient sincères l'un envers l'autre, se rapprochant et tentant de se comprendre. Le passé, ils finiront par l'oublier pour avoir un avenir meilleur.**

**Ils conversèrent au sujet des potions durant une heure, oubliant le repas du soir, ne pouvant s'arrêter tant leur discussion et l'avis de l'autre les passionnaient. Ils commençaient tout juste à se connaître lorsqu'un cri perçant les fit se tourner d'un seul mouvement vers la jeune fille recroquevillée sur le canapé.**

**/**

**Malicia, toujours endormie ou inconsciente, se tordait dans tous les sens tout en poussant des cris déchirants. **

**Prenant rapidement sa baguette, Severus lança un sort d'insonorisation à l'ensemble de ses appartements afin qu'à l'extérieur, personne ne puisse entendre les cris de Malicia. Il se dirigea ensuite très rapidement vers Malicia tout en ordonnant à Harry de prévenir Dumbledore par poudre de cheminette.**

_« Sa métamorphose commence ! »_**, fut la seule explication qu'il donna à Harry.**

**Celui-ci, comprenant l'étendu de la gravité de la situation, se tourna vers la cheminée. Il se saisit d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans le feu sans chaleur qui avait été allumé par un informulé de Snape afin d'aider Harry**.

_« Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore ! »_**, indiqua Harry aux flammes vertes.**

**Il n'eut même pas le temps de commencer une communication inter-cheminée avec le directeur de Poudlard que celui-ci était déjà dans le salon du Maître des Cachots.**

_« Severus, que se passe-t-il ? »_**, demanda le vieux sorcier tout en observant le Maître des Potions se concentrer pour faire léviter le corps de Malicia secoué de spasmes.**

_« C'est pour tout de suite… »_**, lui annonça alors Severus.**

**Albus acquiesça de la tête, l'air grave. Il suivit Snape jusqu'à la chambre de Malicia où Severus y déposa son corps martyrisé sur le lit.**

_« Avez-vous besoin de moi ? »_**, demanda Albus.**

_« Non…dans ces conditions, il faut simplement attendre et espérer qu'elle ne souffrira pas trop ! »_

_« Courage, mon garçon ! »_

**Albus tapota l'épaule de Severus en signe de soutien…le vieille homme ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider et encore moins pour éviter à Malicia de souffrir. La magie n'était pas la solution à tous les problèmes et toutes les souffrances de ce monde.**

_« Prévenez-moi, une fois que tout sera terminé… »_

**Severus acquiesça tandis que le vieux mage sortit de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry rejoignit timidement Snape qui tentait de calmer, à l'aide de mots doux, le corps secoué de spasmes de sa fille, toujours inconsciente malgré ses hurlements provoqués par la douleur. **

**Mais après une heure de débat, une violente fièvre s'ajouta à la douleur et Malicia se mit à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire à part rester planté, droit comme un « i », au milieu de la pièce. Cependant, il voulait aider…il voulait soulager la peine de Severus…il voulait arrêter toute cette torture subit par Malicia.**

_« Professeur, que puis-je faire ? »_

_« Rien, malheureusement. Il faut attendre que ça passe… »_

**Malgré les dires de son professeur, Harry, voyant l'état de la jeune fille, se précipita vers la salle de bain. Cependant, ne connaissant pas les appartements des Snape, il dut ouvrir bon nombre de portes avant de trouver la pièce qu'il recherchait.**

**Il revint avec un gant de toilette humide et l'appliqua sur le visage de Malicia, afin de faire baisser la fièvre. Severus savait que cela ne servait à rien…la fièvre faisait partit de la métamorphose. Lentement, il posa sa main sur celle d'Harry qui s'affairait à humidifier le visage de Malicia.**

_« Je pense que ça suffit, Mr Potter. »_**, murmura Severus.**

**Harry comprit et recula. Les cris finirent par cesser et le corps de Malicia resta soudainement immobile. Harry pensa alors que tout cela n'était qu'une fausse alerte, mais le visage inquiet de Snape lui affirma le contraire. Cette période de calme permit à Severus de s'installer sur un fauteuil tandis qu'Harry s'assit à même le sol. Severus avait alors tenté de renvoyer Harry dans ses appartements afin de lui éviter de voir le pire de la transformation mais celui-ci refusa l'offre. Alors tous deux veillèrent sur la jeune fille endormie.**

**Au milieu de la nuit, tandis qu'Harry luttait contre le sommeil, le corps de Malicia se raidit, devenant aussi dure que de la pierre. Puis, les cris reprirent, sauf que cette fois-ci, Malicia était bel et bien consciente ! Ses yeux étaient exorbités, montrant le niveau de douleur qu'elle subissait à ce moment précis.**

**Severus se précipita auprès d'elle, la redressa contre lui et retira aussitôt les vêtements qui couvraient le haut du corps de Malicia. Les deux hommes ne firent pas attention à la soudaine nudité de la jeune fille, trop abasourdie par les deux pointes noires qui avaient percé la chair et la peau du dos de Malicia, au niveau de ses omoplates.**

_« Qu'est-ce que… »_**, commença Harry.**

_« Ses ailes, elles commencent à pousser ! »_**, finit Severus.**

**Les cris perçants de Malicia continuaient, mêlés aux pleurs de la jeune fille. La douleur semblait insupportable, presque aussi forte qu'une dizaine d'endoloris.**

**Soudainement, l'air se chargea en électricité…du moins, c'était la première sensation d'Harry. Mais très vite, il se rendit compte que c'était la magie de Malicia qui débordait une fois de plus. Les meubles et autres affaires de la jeune fille se mirent à léviter et à tourner tout autour de son lit.**

_« Sa magie tente de la protéger de la métamorphose ! »_**, expliqua alors Severus, tout en tenant Malicia dans ses bras.**

**Cependant, c'était peine perdu. Même sa magie ne pouvait l'aider…une vive explosion, suivit d'un long cri d'agonis, retentit dans la pièce, éjectant les deux hommes au fond de la pièce. Lorsqu'ils reprirent connaissance au petit matin, ils furent surpris de retrouver la jeune fille profondément endormie, nichée entre deux immenses ailes noires partant de son dos. Et le plus surprenant là-dedans, c'était le changement de couleur des cheveux de Malicia. Elle avait perdu son noir corbeau, héritage de la famille Snape, pour des cheveux aussi blancs que la neige.**


End file.
